A mother s advice
by maymay74
Summary: Bella met Edward and after a few dates she got pregnant and marry him. But now they re fighting against family and other people who just don t want them together. Bella feels she s repeating her parents story, would a package from the past be the help she needs?
1. Chapter 1

***Reposted***

Chapter 1.

BPOV

Damn it! It´s late. Now I have to run to take a bath and get ready for this party. See, my friend Rosalie Cullen asked me to join her for a party. But it´s just not a simple party, this one is for the launching of the new software from her family´s company. This is a great opportunity for me, being a junior in college.

I met her freshman year; we were together in Calculus, which was a class with ninety percent men attending. Of course we got a lot of attention, the wrong kind; so we started sending the offending boys to the other one (me to her and viceversa), until one day we realized we could work together and send them very far; since then we are really good friends.

Rose is such a gorgeous girl, blond with piercing blue eyes, a figure that models could kill for. I didn´t know why boys where following me when she was there. I mean, I´m not ugly by any means, I know what I have, I´m proud of my curves; but she´s breathtakingly beautiful, and adding to that, she´s so down to earth and loyal. I could never ask for more from a friend and that´s why I´m nervous. She´s the youngest daughter of the Cullen family. She is working her ass to prove her dad and brothers that she is capable to land a place in Cullen Enterprises by herself. Her father is the CEO, and her brothers are the heads of the financial and developing areas. And this is the first time they invited her. So she asked me to come to support her.

Now, I´m just getting the final touch, my dress is perfect (you can´t never go wrong with a little black dress), short and tight but not slutty, just showing the right amount of cleavage (I mean, there´s nothing wrong flaunting the girls, right?) and long enough to show my legs but not my ass. Black fuck me heels (hoping I won´t end walking like a tired cow). You'll never guess I´m twenty years old.

But before I go, I have to call Charlie. Just so he knows. He´s overprotective. He never wanted me to go to college, his dream is that I marry Jacob, his deputy, have tons of babies and never leave Forks, my hometown.

Yes, barefoot, pregnant and in the kitchen. Obviously that´s never gonna happen. But, just for my peace of mind I call him every Friday night, and tell him that I´m fine, so he doesn´t worry. I know that he doesn´t like my decision, but I´m sure of what I´m doing. And as soon as I finish college, I´ll find some work here in Seattle, hopefully in Cullen Enterprises, so I never have to go back to the podunk town of Forks.

"Forks police department, may I help you?"

"Hey Jake"

"Bella! Hi! Baby, when are you coming back?" Ok, baby? he´s so out of his mind.

"Look Jake, I´m in a hurry, could you call Dad?"

"Sure Bella, see you soon" You wish. "See you Jake"

The problem with Jake is that he always had a crush on me. He was my first kiss when I was fourteen and he was sixteen, and really there was no chemistry. I even scared him when I tried to get a little tongue action. So for me he always has been a friend. But he spends all day with Charlie, who always is telling him that someday when I come to my senses I´ll come back and marry him. Poor bastard believes him. Don´t hate me. I´ve always been honest with him and tell him I´m never coming back and I´m just a friend, nothing more. But he chooses to believe Charlie, so that´s not my fault.

"Bella, are you alright?"

"Hi Dad, I´m fine. Just calling to let you know that another week has pass and nothing´s wrong"

"Ok, so are you gonna sleep now? Remember to lock all the doors..."

"Dad, I´m going out with Rose tonight."

"Hmmm...and what are you doing with Rose? You are there to study not to..."

"Dad, it´s a business reunion, I´m going to meet the people of Cullen Enterprises, you remember? The company where I want to work after I graduate?"

"Hmmm...I don´t see why, you are supposed to finish and come back to marry Jacob. No need to work..."

"Dad, I´m late and I´m not gonna fight you again. I won´t marry Jake, please don´t make him wait"

"You are the one making him wait"

"No, you are making him wait for something that's never going to happen. Sorry Dad, I´m late. Talk to you later, bye."

Click.

Wow! Look at all these people; I thought this would be a little party. Now, I have to find Rose. She´s gonna introduce me to her parents and brothers. I hope I don´t do something to embarrass her.

"Bella! Over here!" Oh, Rose is waiting for me at the door. She´s wearing a red dress that is making the poor guy at the entrance almost pass out.

"Hi, I´m not late, right?" Yes, that would be perfect, being late to support my friend.

"No honey, we are right on time. Come we will seat far from my family"

"Why?"

"Because I´m here as a college student asking for an internship, not as a member of the family" See, that´s my girl, always working hard.

"Well, let´s see where we end seated"

.God! I know we are here like any other candidate for an internship but... Let me explain. To my left is Rose, next to her is creep number one, he is Jabba the Hut's clone, and his eyes are glued to Rose´s cleavage and he´s licking his lips... Gross! To my right is creep number two. This one is salivating and looking at my legs like they are a steak and he´s starving...Ewww! I mean, we don´t care how people are physically, but there´s a thing called respect for personal space. They act as they´ve never seen a woman in their life. And the dinner is just starting...Ugh!

EPOV

Finally my speech ends, and now just a few words from my father and dinner can begin. All I have to do is find Jasper or my mother, sit with them and relax. She said little Rose will come with a friend. I wonder if they will sit with us? No, knowing Rose, she will seat with the other college students, just to prove she doesn´t need anything from us. Ah, there´s Jazz, maybe together we can convince Rose to sit with us.

"Hey Jazz"

"Hey man, have you seen Rose?" So we´re on the same page.

"No, as a matter of fact, I was hoping you help me find her. See if we can convince her sit with us"

"Nah, you know her, she won´t come. All we can do is look after her and her friend. Just see if they are having fun and nobody is bothering them. By the way, did you notice that Lauren and Tanya are here?"

"No way, I was sure no one invited them."

"Maybe Dad..."

Oh right, Dad! Lauren and Tanya are my father´s choice of wives for us; both of them come from "old money" and are the kind of "right family". What my father doesn´t know is that we hate them, they´re just after our money and name. And they don´t care what they have to do to get to us. So we avoid them like the plague; and never by any chance, make any move that gives them the chance to sleep with either of us. My mother, on the other hand loathes them. She says that even though she wishes we marry soon before we turn thirty, she hopes we find love and marry our soul mates like she did.

"Let´s sit with Mom, that way they'll never get close to us" Jasper in his infinite wisdom says.

After dinner, we were supposed to mingle, so we made a plan: Mingle for an hour to search for Rose and her friend and locate Lauren and Tanya, send them a bunch of men (we hate them, but they are attractive and surely wearing something slutty, sure our boys are going to drool over them). Then go with Rose and convince her to go to our table. After that, we can enjoy the party and maybe find a nice girl and get lucky. OK, Jazz probably will find a girl and get lucky, I´m a little picky, so not any random girl entices me.

As the music was playing, the first part of our plan was perfect, and Lauren and Tanya were surrounded by ten of our guys (my boys from the developing area are lavishing them with attention, surely they're thriving with that); but there was no sign of Rose. I decided to call Jazz to see if he found her.

"Jazz, any luck?"

"I just found where they were seated, Eric from your team was with them, but they left as soon as they finished dinner" I don´t find that weird, probably Eric was bothering them, Thank God they left.

"Well, keep looking."

"Sure man, call you later."

Just when I ended the call my eyes got sight of the most beautiful woman I´ve ever seen. Gorgeous long brown hair, flawless alabaster skin and deep chocolate eyes. An angel´s face. And her body... God, she´s perfect. Those breasts, that little waist and her legs...I got to talk to her.

I almost ran to get to her, she looks like she's waiting for someone.

"Hey, looks like you´re searching for someone" And there´s those glorious brown eyes, she looks at me, we were locked into each other for minutes then she shook her head and said

"Hmm. I´m waiting for my friend who went to the ladies room." Yes a friend, a girl friend.

"Well, while you´re waiting maybe you could dance with me?" Say yes, please say yes.

"Ok, but later you'll help me find her."

"Of course, sweet girl" Holding her little hand I took her to the dance floor.

Ahh, I love slow songs, now I´m holding her and she feels so soft. I've got to know her name...

"Soooo my name is Edward"

"Bella, nice to meet you."

"It´s my pleasure sweet girl. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"I´ve work in this company for the last eight years and I´ve never seen you, are you knew in the company? Believe me I would remember your face"

"No, I´m here with my friend, we´re hoping to be interns next year. We´re in college" Hmm, maybe a little young for me, but God, she´s beautiful. Oh no! Red alert! There's Tanya and she´s coming over here.

"Hey sweet girl, come with me, I could take you to the DJ´s booth so we can search for your friend" And avoid Tanya...

"Thanks, I just don´t want her to worry."

As we were walking, evading that awful bitch, my cell rang.

"Hi Jazz, any news?"

"Yep, I found her, and now she´s with Mom. But now I´m running from Lauren, just when I saw a little girl to dance with... Bitch said I´m her man! The nerve!"

"Bad luck man, I´m with a sweet girl, she´s looking for her friend and we´re going to the DJ's booth, maybe you could run to us and loose the bitch"

"See you there"

"Sweet girl, my brother is going to come with us, to help you find your friend."

"I don´t want to bother... I´m Sure I could find her"

"It´s our pleasure, it´s no bother"

As soon as we arrived to the booth, Jasper was there.

"Any luck Jazz?"

"Yep, mission accomplished."

"Jazz, this is Bella, Bella this is my brother Jazz"

"Nice to meet you"

"likewise"

Bastard is kissing her knuckles...and when he saw my glare, he just laughed.

Then her cell rang, and she turned around, probably texting her friend.

"Dude, I think I may be lucky tonight, could you say bye to Mom and Rose?"

"Good luck man, she´s hot." And wiggling his eyebrows he said "It´s time you get some lovin´; I´ll tell Mom and Rose you ran from the Evil witches" No way we'll call them bitches in front of Mom.

"Thanks man. Now the coast is clear, you may go" Sure now Tanya and Lauren were talking with Dad, at the opposite side of the ballroom, probably asking for us.

As Jasper left, Bella finished her texting and looked at me.

"It looks like my friend is fine, she found her fa...someone and they´ll leave now"

"Sweet girl, would you like to come with me for some coffee?" I saw her eyes, she was nervous, so I used the patented Cullen panty-droping smile to persuade her to say yes.

"Fine, just coffee, right?"

"Sure sweet girl, just coffee"

BPOV

"Harder...Edward...more"

Just coffee became foreplay, this guy is so freaking handsome. And when we danced, all my lady bits were chanting "more, more"; so when Rose told me that her brother asked her help to escape some bitch and they were leaving, I thought why not? It´s been a long time since I been with a man, like six months. And a girl has needs. And he is gorgeous.

When we were at Starbucks, we began talking, he took my hand and I felt an electric jolt, then he looked at me with smoldering green eyes and kissed my hand and my body became goo. Then he came close to my ear and said "Sweet girl would you like to come home with me?"

Ahh his voice, sweet velvet; and his smell, all musky and man. What a girl could do? Of course I said yes.

When we arrived to his apartment, as soon as the door was closed he began kissing me, frantic kisses as he pushed me against the wall. His hands were in my lower back and then descended to my ass. He was kneading both ass cheeks and said "So firm yet so soft" with a low husky voice. My hands were on his broad shoulders trying to keep me on my feet but my knees were failing to keep me up. He noticed and took my leg wrapping around his hip, giving me some friction where I needed it.

"Anxious sweet girl?" I could only moan in response. His tongue assaulted my mouth and his hand caressed my breast. I began unbuttoning his shirt as his mouth descended to my collarbone, sucking and nibbling. He lifted my dress and his thumb found my swollen clit. He slid one finger inside me and took it out to lick it.

"So wet for me" With that he ripped off my panties and thrust his hard rock cock into me.

Ugh he is so well endowed...

"Harder...Edward...more" As his pounding continue my moans became louder and I was out of words

"Ugh...God...There..." So did he "So tight...so...fucking...good"

I felt my inside begin to clench over his hard thick cock "Baby...I´m com...Edwaaard!"

"Oh sweet girl..." After a few more thrusts he spilled inside me.

He held me, and kissed my temple. "Sweet girl, let´s go to bed" And I closed my eyes as he carried me bridal style to his bed.

I opened my eyes as the sunlight began to show. Shit. Where am I? Suddenly I felt something holding me down. An arm? Then it hit me... I´m in Edward´s bed!

Looking around I didn´t find my clothes. How am I gonna get home? Carefully I slid my body out of bed and walked away to find my clothes.

Now all dressed up in yesterday´s dress, I found a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note for Edward.

"Sorry for leaving, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you.

Thanks for a wonderful night.

Bella.

And drew a swan just to give him a clue.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry last chapter I never mentioned but in case anyone has a doubt (LOL) SM owns all Twilight

A/N: This one just explains what are their problems with their families. Next one will have more Bella and Edward action

***Reposted***

Chapter 2 The next day.

BPOV

When I arrived home, after leaving his apartment, I found a police cruiser in my parking lot. Charlie was here and I didn´t know what to do.

After 50 seconds of breathing hard I knew I was ready to face him.

I opened my door and said "Hi Daaaaad!

Then I looked to my couch, there they were, Charlie and Jacob, both glaring at me.

"Hello guys. May I ask what are you doing here this early in the morning?" Because really, the nerve of both men.

"I don´t know Bella, maybe we want to have breakfast with you before heading to work to celebrate the anniversary of the day someone was born... as in Jacob´s birthday" Shiiit! I totally forgot!

"Sorry Jake, happy birthday..." As I was hugging him, suddenly an idea came to me "Wait, why didn´t you tell me yesterday you wanted to have breakfast together? You knew I was going out."

Jake look to the floor and Charlie look a little sheepish but answered "Bella, we always celebrate Jake´s birthday being together;" Always? This is only the third time for me "and as for you going out, you were supposed to return home before midnight. You know how dangerous the streets are and ladies never stay out this late, as if you were a lady of the night" Lady of the night? Like Batman? Ah no he is the dark knight, but maybe Catwoman, I think I may look hot in a Catwoman outfit...wait, did my father just call me a whore?

"Dad, are you sure of the statement you just made? Are you calling me a whore?" Calm down Bella, calm down, he didn´t mean it.

"Bella, what do you want me to think? Good girls spend the night in their house. Where have you been?"

Oh Dad, if you only knew.

Jake began to sniff me, shit, maybe I still smell like sex, not that I think Jake would know what sex smells, but before anything happens... I stood up and faced Charlie.

"You know I was with Rosalie Cullen, one of my best friends, girl friend. I don´t know what your problem is, but I´m fine and really tired."

"Bella, you are my daughter and you are supposed to obey my..."

"Oh no, I´m an adult, I don´t depend on you for anything; my tuition... covered by a full riddle scholarship. This apartment, Mom pays for it as long as I get good grades, and the rest comes from my work in the coffee shop. So sorry but you have no right to come over here and ask anything. Most of the time I agree with you, because I know you worry for me; but I´m not living the life you want, and I´m not going to obey anything. I´m an independent woman!"

"In Forks, an 'independent woman' is one who can´t land a husband, or doesn´t live with morals"

"That´s why I don't live in Forks"

Jake turned to look at me and said "Bella you smell funny" Oh my, think Bella, fast, think fast...

"Oh and now sure you smoke..."

"Dad, I don´t smoke, I was out and I need a bath. Where are you going for breakfast? Maybe I can meet you after..."

"No, now we don´t have the time. We need to get to work."

"And then why did you come and wait for me if you didn´t have the time? Were you checking on me?...Wait, at what time did you get here?"

And the look on their faces... they spend the night here to know when I came back! Thank God we went to Edward´s apartment... and came in Edward´s apartment, I need to focus in the real problem. They always come to my apartment at their will. But why? I´m really tired of this controlling thing my dad has.

"Dad, give me your keys. I don´t want you in my house at your will anymore."

"What? But I´m your father and Jake is your future husband!"

"Nope. I´m an adult and I´m sick of you messing with my life. From now on, if you want to visit, you call before hand and I'll let you know if I can see you."

Yey Bella's time to stand up!

EPOV

What is that noise? Damn cell phone! And who can be calling this early?

"Hello?" I said whit the raspy voice everybody has when waking up.

"Well hello dear brother." My little sister..."Damn Rose, I just woke up"

"Sorry bro, but I´m calling you with terrible news."

"What news?"

"Tanya and Lauren claimed their car broke yesterday and spent the night in our house"

"Please, tell me Jasper escaped"

"Of course, he came to my apartment, hence the problem. They spent the night there expecting both of you to be there. In the middle of the night they went to your rooms and slept there"

"Oh, I've got to burn the sheets..."

"Worst, Tanya went down to breakfast... almost naked saying what a good lover you are... and Mom almost had a heart attack! Lauren still hasn't woken up."

"How do you know this?"

"Mom called me crying; she asked all of us to have lunch together to discuss this situation"

"Are they still there?"

"Not for long, Mom almost castrated Dad for letting them stay"

"He deserves it. Ok, just let me take a shower and then I´m going"

"Ahh and then you can tell me all about the girl who really spent the night with you, Hmmm?"

Girl? Oh sweet girl! Wait a minute, where is she? Damn she left!

"Sure Rose, see ya"

Now that I´m awake, I start searching for something she may have left. And there under my pillow is a note.

Sweet girl didn´t leave me a phone number. Just her name and a duck? What does it mean?

First I need to go to my parents' house, maybe Jazz could help me. I really like this girl, and I want a repeat of last night.

"Hi sweetie. Thank God you stayed at your apartment last night" Yes Mom, truer words have never been said.

"Hi Mom, you know we don´t like them, I don´t know what´s the deal with Dad"

"We´re discussing it today" So there´s a reason behind all this. "Come, let´s have lunch"

When I entered the dining room, I found that Jazz and Rose were already seated.

"Son, it was about time you got here. Let´s start" Dad sounds really serious. "As you know I´m turning sixty next year."

"Old man!" Jazz always joking...

"Well, the thing is I´d like to retire next year. In order to do that, I need to leave the company in good hands"

"Dad, the company is fine, Jazz should take your place as CEO and"

"That is one part, I´m not sure which of you should be CEO"

"Edward is the one Dad"

"The problem is I think neither of you are ready. You both are still acting like teenagers, and don´t face the responsibilities that the company entails. That´s why I want you to get married."

"Dad, I don´t see the logic in your argument. Why marriage will make us capable of run the company?"

"Because you are going to be responsible for another human being, not just you. And that´s why I thought Tanya and Lauren could become your wives" Then Mom coughed and looked at Dad... "But seeing recent events... I think I see your point and maybe they are not adequate to become membesr of this family." All of us sighed of relief.

"Understand guys, Eleazar is one of my best friends, I always thought one of his daughters would marry one of my boys."

"And now Tanya is almost thirty like them, and she´s becoming a little desperate to marry, don´t you think?" Mom said to Dad. "And that awful Lauren"

"She´s senator John Mallory's daughter."

"And? That doesn´t give her the right to walk around my house naked"

"She was naked? Mom..."

"She said neither of you used a condom when I asked her what she was doing"

"No way! But we weren´t even here!"

"That´s what I told them, before I threw them out. They are not allowed to come to this house anymore."

"Thank you Mom"

"I love you Mom" I said.

"And what about Irina?" Dad asked me

"She´s my friend" Not again, she´s my friend, if only they knew...

"Edward, she goes with you to all the parties, galas and events. There´s got to be something..."

"No Dad, we are just friends"

"Well, that´s something to start a marriage, at least you like her"

"No, that´s never gonna happen"

"Well, there´s something else. In case you don´t grow up, I have another contestant to become CEO, and I'm giving him the chance to court Rosalie" My sis became pale, come on, she´s twenty!

"Who?"

"Royce King. He´s a good worker, really smart and ambitious; he could take the company to another level."

At this point, all of us were shaken by the news.

I don´t know Royce that much, but I don´t like him. He´s that kind of man that treats people right, but when they turn he stabs them in the back. I´ve seen him in action with Ben, one of my guys.

Rose looked at Dad and began to cry.

"Dad, I´m just finishing college! I can´t even think of marriage! And that guy, Royce, I don´t like him!" She said between sobs.

"I´m not saying this is happening tomorrow, just wanted you all to know what are my plans, and why I support the idea of marriage. Just please think about it."

After lunch, I was at the gym. Thinking about what Dad said. I don´t know if I want to run the company. I always thought Jazz and I made a good team, but it seems that we are not ready. And poor Rose, she is working hard to show Dad she is capable and now he just reduced her to a girl some guy has to marry so he could run the company. Hey,I can't imagine Rose being just a housewife; I think with some years of experience she could run the company.. She's got balls, she can make decisions without blinking an eye.

AS I was getting home, I thought of last night. She was without a doubt the best sex I´ve ever had, part wild, part sweet. And she was beautiful. How am I gonna find her?

BPOV

"Hi Rose."

Oh oh, she looks bad.

I´ve never seen her like this, crying and so defeated.

"Can I come in?"

"Babe, you don´t have to ask. What happened?"

"Oh Bella, it was awful! Dad wants me to marry a guy so he can retire!"

"And what about your studies? He knows you want to work. "

"He doesn't care!"

What´s wrong with fathers? This is the 21st century, women have rights! We´re equal to men! Or so I thought.

"Did he gave you a time frame for this?"

"Less than a year."

"What did your brothers say?" They should've said something; they are supposed to protect her...

"Oh, they are in the same boat as me, they have to marry some bitches"

"Why is your father pressuring you for marriage? I thought mine was the only one, and just because he´s from a little town full of narrow minded people"

"Bella, what if we are wrong? What if we are supposed to marry and have children and all our dreams are a waste of time?"

"Rose, look at me," I took her face and forced her to look at my eyes "we are smart, hey perhaps brilliant; not using our intelligence is the waste, so we are not going to let our fathers put us down"

"You are right. Maybe they are scared that we are more intelligent than they are."

"Sure Rose, we are better than them"

"Could I stay with you? I don´t want to go home"

"Of course you can, you are my best friend"

"Let´s get some sleep so tomorrow you can tell me what happened yesterday?..."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Hi. Sorry for the delay.

***Reposted***

Chapter 3 A plan is formed

EPOV

Suddenly it was Monday.

After spending the weekend in deep thought, half the time in my life and what I need to do in the foreseeing future and the other half remembering the night with my sweet girl; I´m kind of depressed. In two months it's our 30th birthday. And what my father said about not being ready made me think a lot.

Are we really acting like teenagers? We don't party all the time, but we could; and we don´t have a string of women at our feet, but we could. We've got the opportunities... we just chose not to take them.

How do I see myself in five years? I don´t know, I just know it´s not gonna be like this.

And then, I remember my sweet girl, all I know is her name, Bella. But what's her last name? How old is she? I know she is younger but not how much. She is in college, but which one?

And I didn´t have the balls to ask for her phone number or for another date.

I see all my life passing by like this, just going with the flow; not even making the effort to get to know the girl of my dreams...

Now I get to the office, like every other Monday, in an hour we´ll be in a meeting with the other head of departments, to discuss what we are going to do for the rest of the week. So predictable. Maybe that´s why Dad is pressuring us, to make an effort.

This is not me; I´ve always had goals, and always fought to achieve them. I need a goal, hey I got one... find my sweet girl and get another date. This I could do. And in this exact moment, I felt like I was in one of those scenes in movies with the great speech and all the people chanting my name "Edward Edward, Edward, Ed"

"Sir, Miss Denali is on line one." Oh shit.

"Which one? Irina or Tanya?"

"Irina sir, I know what to do with the other one"

"Ok, let´s talk to her" See that's why I love Jane our secretary.

"Hello dear"

"Hello Eddie"

"Crap, don't call me that... I hate it"

"Oh you deserve it, my beloved cousin called me..."

Ohh, her cousin Tanya... The thing with Irina, is we've known each other since we were kids.

She was my first everything:

My first kiss at fourteen

My first time at sixteen

And my first heartache when she found out she liked girls rather than boys ... at eighteen. It's not that I loved her; we were best friends, always, but man that hurt my ego. And led me to the one mistake I regret to this day... going to prom with her cousin Tanya. We didn't do anything and Tanya was forgotten half through prom when Irina came crying to Jazz and I because some guy was making fun of her.

So now, the three of us are best friends. But Tanya still can´t forgive her for prom, more than twenty years ago.

"And why did your beloved cousin call you? Good news like she's going to live in China?"

"No, as a matter of fact she called to let me know that she spent the night at the Cullen's mansion..."

"That's true."

"And that I've never, never ever and really never could talk to her man again, and I quote ´because surely after our night of passion I´m probably pregnant´. So... something to share with the class?.."

"No, she was at my parents' house, but"

"But..."

"I wasn't there"

"Where were you, my darling?"

"At my apartment having my own night of passion with my sweet girl known as Bella"

"Wow, did she notice you leave the party with another girl?"

"I hope not. But now I've got a problem."

"What problem? The remedy was worse than the illness?"

"No, it was a perfect night; it's just that my sweet girl was gone in the morning just leaving a note."

"Hmm, did she enjoy your company? It will be the first one who didn't enjoy your company."

"No, we were fine. She just left, and like Cinderella all she left was a note with her name and... a duck doodle"

"Mystery girl, ehh. What do you think you could do? Are we going all Sherlock Holmes to find her?"

"Of course my horse"

"Not that lame joke, we're not six. Now, to the serious business, all we have is a name and a duck?"

"And the fact that she's one of the college students trying to land an internship here."

"Do you have the guest list? We could start there, or see if Rosalie knows her."

"Ahh, that's the other problem." And I told her everything that happened this weekend.

"Do you want me to talk with Rose? Poor girl, surely she's sad and grieving."

"Hmm, she doesn't want to talk with any of us; she asked for time."

"When did she tell you?"

"Yesterday, I tried to talk to her and she was crying and a little drunk. She was at her friend's house, and asked me to leave her alone at least for a week."

"Totally understandable. Well loverboy, good luck with your quest to find... how did you call your mystery girl? Hey we can call her the mystery of the duck doodle"

"Har har, she´s my sweet girl Bella."

"Well, you work on that and I will be spending my time calling my beloved cousin asking for details from your night of passion... perhaps mentioning that people saw you leaving with another girl..."

"A brunette, Bella is a brunette."

"And that's why we are friends. See you loverboy"

"See you, and thanks for calling me"

BPOV

After a weekend spent with a drunk crying Rose, I was not really ready to face Monday.

With a massive hangover and a new anthem (you should've seen us, singing out loud Destiny's child "Independent woman", we totally put Beyoncé to shame).

All day I got that song playing on my IPod. I think the other guys at the coffee shop ended this day traumatized even though they didn't see our choreography. Now it's time to go to my only class of the day, the dreaded Finance class.

As I was arriving I saw a tall man, with black shiny hair twisted in a ponytail...and a Fork's police uniform. Damn Jake.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk"

"About what? I have a class, a difficult one."

"Bella, I really need to talk to you it's really important."

"Ok, let me find someone who could share their notes...ahh there's Rose, wait here."

And I left him, before he could see Rose who was wearing big dark glasses, I guess to hide her puffy eyes.

"Rose, I need a favor"

"Sure babe, what do you need?" Oh my, she surely was still crying this morning, her eyes and nose are still red.

"See that guy in the police uniform? That's Jake."

For a moment a little smile formed in her face, now I'm gonna get tease for this.

"And you are ready to have make up sex with him? Mua mua"

"I hate you"

"Please, I thought he was ugly, he could be worse"

"Hey don't laugh at me. The point is he wants to talk, and I need this class' notes."

She look at him, her lips curled in a mischievous grin... and then said, loud enough so Jake could hear "Sure babe, let me know how the make up sex goes" and she entered the classroom laughing her ass off.

And this is my so called best friend!

"Ok Jake, let's sit and talk."

"That's your friend?"

"Not for long with those jokes... yes she is. Now what do you want?"

Then we sat at the park bench, looking at the library full of people.

"This is what you like? All the people and the movement" He said all serious

"One of the things I like, there's more. What do you want?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm mad at Dad, you are collateral damage."

And then his face was serious... he was really thinking

"I know you do'tt love me." Well, he's not that dense. "I spent my life waiting for you, but this Saturday, I discovered that you are not you" Ok, now he lost me.

"I mean, I'm in love with the image of you, not the real you" Wow, Jake is profound.

"I'm glad you noticed Jake. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I know it's all Charlie's idea, but this Saturday something changed. I got tired of listening to him. I know all his attitude is caused by your mother's actions."

"Yeah, yeah, all is my mother's fault. To be fair, we never heard her side, but Ok all is Mom's fault."

"See that's the point, all I hear all the time is 'Renee was bad, she left with my baby daughter', 'Women must stay at home with their husbands' and how bad is that you act so much like her"

"How I act like her?"

"You know, wanting something else, something out there."

We stayed silent for a minute dissecting the last thought.

"You know, she always liked to read books to me, and always told me to dream about lands with castles or the dessert... and when we left, our first stop was Graceland, to see the king's home."

"That's not a castle"

"But that was the idea"

"And you are like her, always wanting something more, never settling for what you have."

"And that got me in trouble... that's why I left her"

"So she was wrong?"

"Nope, it's just you've got to find balance; that was my lesson."

"Well, what I want you to know is that I went out to the bar in Port Angeles"

"Good for you Jake, did you have fun?"

"Yeah, and... I met a girl."

"Fantastic! What's her name?"

"Aren't you mad? I wasn't cheating it just happened."

"Jake, we are friends, I'm glad you found someone."

"Are you still my friend?"

"Sure Jake, call me when you need to talk to someone. I'll always be your friend, even now that I don't speak to Charlie."

"Thanks Bella, well, I have to go, is a long drive back to Forks."

"Bye Jake, be careful."

The talk with Jake left me thinking... Charlie is still mourning the end of his marriage, and that poisoned his mind. That's why he wants me marrying Jake and never leave; so I won't be like my mother. But really, he needs to let go. And my lesson is that maybe I need to let go my resentment and forgive her. I can't even remember the reason we fought... but after that I left her. And when I came to Forks, every damn day Charlie poisoned my mind; so I never called her back. Well just when I needed something from her, not for the pleasure of having a conversation. I need to talk to her. She wasn't right but she never imposed her ideas to me. She has always loved me and I just left and never called back. Right, add to my depression; I'm a bad daughter.

I think I should call her now...

After my fifth failed attempt, I decided to watch TV. I hung up every time someone answered. I knew it wasn't her; maybe it was Phil, her husband.

Well, now I'll watch TV to gather some courage and maybe next time I'll say Hello.

Oooh, look at this ad...Belly dancing. I did that when I was teenager. It made me feel so feminine...

"Hi Bella, what's up? Did you have sex with your police boyfriend?"

"Shut up Rose, I just found the perfect therapy for our sad times, do you like Belly dancing?"

EPOV

I was seated at the back of the bar, waiting for my brother. We needed to talk, then there he was seating in front of me.

"So what you wanna talk?"

"Have you talked to Rose?"

"No, have you?"

"Yes, and she was sad and drunk. She asked for time before we talk to her again"

"She never answered my calls, so now we just wait?" He sighed and then he remembered "Oh I brought you the guest list, why do you want it?"

My answer sounded something like "grumpfella"

"What? Slowly this time"

"I need to find Bella"

"The girl from Friday night?"

"Yep."

"You never told me what happened there, now spill!"

"We had a wonderful night...and in the morning when I woke up, I was alone; like Cinderella all she left was a note...this note" And I showed him the piece of paper.

"Oh her name is Bella, but why a duck?"

"I know! Irina says we can call her "The mystery of the duck doodle." "

"Irina? How is she?"

"Receiving threatening calls from Tanya... you know warning her to let her man alone..."

We were laughing like fools, but come on, that shit was funny.

"Well, let me see the list."

As I was reading I found Rose's name and the next one... It's got to be her.

"What do you think of Isabella Marie Swan?"

"So it was a swan not a duck? Please tell me she isn't majoring in design because her drawing sucks."

"Nope, here it says she is a Business major like Rose. Oh, she's got to be Rose's friend!"

"Well now that we found your Cinderella, what are you gonna do?"

"Show her Prince Charming!"


	4. Chapter 4

Disc: I own nothing Twilight

Sorry, I was supposed to post yesterday.

Chapter 4 The date

BPOV

Wednesday, middle of the week. If I could think as a positive person I say 'Hey less days to Friday'. But I guess I´m not. So my mind is struggling with the two other days left to finish this week.

Rose and I have our first Bellydance class tonight, so I´m just leaving right now after finish my afternoon class. I was near my car when I noticed there was something in the windshield.

Oh! a note and a pink long stem rose!

'Sweet girl,

You left before I could give you a proper goodbye kiss.

Let me change that, and give me a chance to see you again and maybe get that kiss.

Edward C.

And his phone number... He found me! I knew the swan drawing will lead him to me.

We are so going to repeat... Hmm, no. Maybe I should talk it with Rose, see what she thinks, I don´t know, what if all he wants is sex? Well, maybe we could try one more time, or what if he wants to be friends with benefits? I need to talk with my friend.

I´m going to my bellydance class and after that I´m calling him, see where this go.

"Gee Rose, now I´m more depressed. You look great."

"Please I´ll kill to have your waist" See, this is part of our plan to raise our self steem. We are voicing our strong features to make us feel like the independent confident women we were before this weekend. I don´t know wich one is worst, Charlie and Jake or Rose´s parents.

"Now ladys lets begin with the class."

As we were dancing, thankfully doing it right, not great, but just good enough, for our first class, I look around to my classmates and smile... because Rose and I were the sexiest girls there. We totally rock this dance.

At the end, I confide in Rose:

"Babe, we are so rocking this dance, don´t you think? This is great to our selfsteem."

"You´re right, I feel lighter. Hey I feel like Shakira!" And she began to shake her ass. Hmm, she is in a good mood, time to share.

"Rose, do you remember the guy from Friday?"

"your mistery man? What was his name?"

"Edward; well he found me and leave a rose and this note in my car."

She read it, her eyes got bigger like flying saucers, and then she scream "Noo waaaaay"

"This Edward C is my brother, damn Edward."

"Your brother? The lady´sman or the other one? Because I really like him and I want a date with him but if he´s a manwhore then I should know so I don´t waste my time...

"Relax Bella, this is sweet Edward, don´t worry. Hey, Jasper is just a little more friendly with the girls, but he´s not a manwhore"

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to offend your brother, do you have a problem if I go on a date with Edward?"

"No, but I´m going to make him suffer, you just made me the most happy sister of the world"

"Why"

"Because I can tease him, and he doesn´t even know I know. Look..." Then she punch something in her phone the second beep Edward answered

"Hi little sis, are you feeling better?"

"So better, I´m here with my best friend, we just finished our dance lesson..."

"Y-y-your friend f-from college?"

"Yep, you should see her... all sweaty... with her little sport bra showing..." then Edward cough "Rose, please don´t finish that sentence"

"Why not? Hey why don´t we send you a picture, answer when you receive it" Then she hung up.

"Ohh Rose, let me pose, maybe showing a little cleavage?"

"And one drop of sweat going down your boobs...

EPOV

Shiiit! This picture goes straight to my spank bank. Perhaps I could print it and laminate so it never wrinkle...

"Do you like it Edward? Do you like my friend?"

"Rose, you know what happened between Bella and me? Are you ok with it? Because I really like her, and I want to know her..."

"Relax, I´m fine with it. Does Mom knows?"

"No, just Jasper, Irina and now you."

"Please let me tell Mom."

"I don´t know Rose, I mean, I want to yell it to the world, but after Dad´s speech, I think it´s better to wait. I don´t even know if she wants to see me again"

"Hi Edward, you're in speaker..."

"Shit! Hi Bella. Would you go out with me?"

"Sure, we wouldn´t be calling if the answer was no"

"Thanks sweet girl, it´s Friday ok with you? Like seven?"

"Just fine. See you this Friday."

"See you...hey don´t hang up yet. Do you like the rose?"

"Sure, it is beautiful. Thanks Edward."

After we finish the call I remember I didn´t get her number so I send a text to Rose and she answer right back "Idiot." But she gave me her number.

Now it´s Friday, and I´m so happy that I´m whistling some happy tune, from the Charlie´s angels movie, I can´t place where I heard it.

We spend these two days sending text messages, first with sweet things, now a little flirty. I guess we´re both anxious to see what happen today.

"Sir, Ms. Johnson is here to see you" Said Jane, our secretary.

"Let her in"

"Good morning Edward, you look in a really good mood today."

"Good morning Kate, of course I´m in a good mood, it´s Friday."

Ugh! Kate Johnson, head of HR. The other bane of my existence. You see, Tanya is Carlisle´s choice for me, but Kate is Esme´s. And where Tanya is rather desperate and do reallly stupid things to get me, Kate is intelligent and know how to wait, but she´s really obstinate and even though she knows I don´t want her, she knows she has Esme´s support. And she abuse it. Because of that support, I date her, then nothing happened. But Esme plead for another try, so we date like four times, less than a month. But nothing, no chemistry, no attraction. But I think she has some infatuation with me, and she always try to engage me in some sort of date... as friends only. Like I will let that happen.

"What do you need Kate?"

"I have the list of the college students we will have as our interns next summer. I want defined wich ones are really gonna make it, and to wich ones say thanks maybe next time."

"Let me call Jasper, both of us need to decide. Hey Jazz, would you come to my office now to check the list of interns... here with Kate" I know Jazz will understand my message...'help, save me'

"Sure, I´m going right now bro" Ok, he got it.

"While we wait, Edward why don´t we have lunch together to..."

"Thanks, but I already have plans, maybe other time" In another life time? Then Jasper just open my door.

"May I come in? So Kate do you have that list?" And now she looks disappointed.

"Sure Jasper, here I think we should cut those two girls who are juniors, I mean, they still have another year in college, they probably inmature to..."

"No Kate, I want both of them. Do you realize that you are cutting Rosalie Cullen?" I said, barely controlling myself, she want to cut Rose and Bella.

"Well, yeah, but I don´t want people thinking in nepotism."

"No, both of them are in the top ten students of their class. They are smart enough. And if that is true, there are at least other five people who are junior, all men, are we sexist now?" Oh Jazz, that is why I admire you. not that I tell you.

"But this girls, surrounded by men, surely they want to flirt and party rather than work, at least that´s why Rose has never..."

"Kate, watch your mouth, remember Rosalie Cullen, our sister? We know she´s nothing like that"

"Well, leave Rose, what about the other girl, we can cut her"

"No, she has better grades, and she speaks other two languages. She stays, what do you think Jasper?"

"Two languages? I want her in, she seems really smart."

"But..." Before Kate could argue something there was a knock in the door.

"Kate, could you let them in, it´s probably Jane"

And when she went to open the door Jazz whisper to me "She totally saw you leaving with Bella, she has the resumes with pictures...that´s why she´s so persistent to cut her"

"Really, do you think so?"

"No I´m sure, otherwise she would chose other one already."

"Hi sons" Oh no! Esme arrives. Now Kate is gonna try something...

"Come on, lets give Mom a hug" We love our mother but...she has to kiss us and pinch our cheeks like we are still five.

"So kids are we ready for lunch? Kate dear, you are welcome to come with us."

"Thanks Esme, but I got my cousin´s wedding tomorrow and I want to buy a dress for it. Edward, are you still coming with me?" Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute, are you implying that I was going with you? No, sorry girl, no no no.

"Sorry Kate, but like I told you, I´ve already have plans." Yeah, it´s so low trying this now that Esme is here. Jazz is snickering quietly.

"Oh, maybe next time? We have the Hospital´s gala next weekend."

"Sorry Kate, but I have plans" Kate´s face got red, she is really mad, but why does she trick me in front of Esme?

"Well, I leave. I´ll send you the offical list for you to sign, I´ll cut both girls like we agree"

"No Kate, we agree to let them in the list. Edward will probably need the girl who speak two other languages" Ha, ha, nice try. I´m glad Jazz was the one to correct her this time.

"Ok, I´ll send the list. See you Esme"

"Good bye Kate."

As soon as Kate leaves my mother slap my head

"What are you thinking? Why are you so rude with her? Now she never want to date you again!"

"Ouch Mom! I don´t want to date her. I don´t like her!"

"And lie? What about your supposed plans for this weekend?"

"Mom, I have plans, I have a date and I really like her so leave me alone"

"Jasper, is it true?"

"I can´t believe you don´t trust me" Really, I never lie to my Mother, why she doubt me?

"Oh he has plans, really Mom, if everything goes right, you will like her" I love my brother.

"Well, now that Edward is clear for the gala, why dont we call Maria to come with you?"

Oh oh. Maria is for Jasper like Kate to me. Maria is one of Esme´s assistants and she is obssesed with Jasper.

Jasper being pressured by Esme, like me, went on a date with her. Let´s say that even though my brother is quite the lady´s man and far more experienced than me... he got scared of Maria. I don´t want to know what kinky stuff she´s into, but it´s the first time my brother runaway scared. No way we are telling Mom about it.

When my mother´s phone ring, Jazz and I were doing faces to find what are we going to say to Mom drop Maria´s issue. I got it.

Just when Mom drop her phone I told her " Mom , my date has a friend that is going with Jasper, and we already made plans with her, so he can´t go with Maria." Jasper was beaming.

"ohh, well, your father can´t make it. Now let´s have lunch, just us. Tell me why Rose is still angry at us"

"Mom, she study hard, and both of you diminish her efforts to let Royce in, how would you feel if your parents lessen your qualities like they are nothing?"

"That´s why she is angry at us?"

"Yes" Jazz and I said at the same time

BPOV

I´m getting ready for my date with Rose at my apartment. Edward never told me where are we going, so I guess a nice short dress would be right. It´s almost summertime, so it´s not cold.

I´m wearing my super small purple panties... you never know if you will get lucky, and the push up bra that completes the set. Now my dress, and my purple pumps because I know he likes me in heels.

Rose is here with me, because her father ask her to go at least one date with Royce. She´s here with me, we are getting ready together at my house so he doesn´t know her adress. If her date goes wrong, she is sending me a text and the I´ll call her faking an emergency so she could leave. It´s supposed to work both ways, but come on! I´m with Edward! the only emrgency is that we run out of condoms... and I´m on the pill.

Just when we are ready there´s a knock on my door. When I open I find Jake and another girl.

"Jake! Hi! What are you doing here?" Because yes, what is he doing here?

"I´m here with Leah, we´re going to the movies and we thought you could come with us" Now, when Jake saw what I was wearing, there was a gasp. Then he look at me like ten seconds and he began to made out with Leah girl. Rose come to help me.

"Hi police friend of Bella... and girl attatched to his mouth" LOL I really love her

"Hmm sorry. Bella, Rosalie? This is my girlfriend Leah" And Leah girl look at us and said hi.

"Are both of you going out?" Jake said, looking really nervous. And what is his business? He is with his girlfriend, why does he care? And it´s Friday night of course we have plans!

"Jake we have dates"

"Oh, well... hmmm, maybe we should leave. Hey Bells, what I will tell to Charlie? I mean, you have a date and you are not allowed to date. He is going to get angry..."

"Jake, I´m still angry with him, and I dont talk to him. You have nothing to say to him."

"Bells he is my boss. I can´t lie to him."

"You don´t have to lie. You don´t know nothing, as far as you know, you came here and Rose was here with me. Or am I lying?"

"no, but, but..."

"No nothing, go to the movies with your girlfriend, Leah nice to meet you."

"Likewise"

"OK Bells" Then again, he look nervous, like having a stroke nervous.

"Go and have fun Jake."

"Bye?"

"Yeah, bye Jake" And I close the door.

"What do you think Rose?"

"I think he still loves you, and this girl is a lie for you to get jealous. I mean, look how they made out! There was no passion, and they were looking at you, looking if you were angry."

"Oh my, I see him nervous but I think you are right, what should I do?"

"Nothing baby, go to your date and have fun. This Jake is a weirdo."

There was a knock and I open the door, here they are, Royce and Edward.

"Come in boys."

And now both our dates begin.

As soon as Rose leave, Edward ask me

"Sorry for asking, but does she is really happy for dating him?"

"No, she´s doing it for your father."

"I don´t want to interfere but I don´t like this guy, for all that I ask, he is so fake... he wants to use her to climb to a better position"

" Rose hates him, but she promised your Dad that she will give him a try. May I say that I really really dislike him?"

"We all do, even Jasper and Mom"

"Why did your father force her to date him?"

"I think is for pressuring Jasper and I, but I don´t know"

" Pressure? Why?"

"It´s a long story"

"Well, we have dinner talk to fill so start with it"

EPOV

As we were at the restaurant, the valet parking comes to open her door and he was staring to her chest... yeah dude...dream on!... it´s mine!

"Thanks" I said after I run to her side almost throwing the car keys, and clearly glaring at him. Then we reach the hostess...Oh my! The hostess has a shirt like two sizes small. And she was smiling to me. Now fair is fair, if I said something to the valet I should say something to her... "Cullen reservation to eight o´clock, for my girlfriend and me" and I kiss her hand. The hostess huff and said " Right Mr. Cullen, here is your table"

We sat, and she leave.

"Baby, what do you want to order?"

"A hostess that is not flirting with you? Sorry. Maybe Rockefeller oysters?"

"You like oysters?"

"Oh yeah."

And here comes our waiter... a young handsome male waiter.

"Madame, would you like to order?" Yeah, two boobs gratined...hah..hah. Don´t look at them. Mine.

"Vegetable lasagna to me, what do you want babe?"

"I´ll have the same"

"Ok sir."

When the waiter leave, she turn to me and said " That´s what I am to you?"

"Hmm what?"

"You said to the hostess that I was your girlfriend, that´s what I am to you?"

"Only if you want to" Say you want it, say yes.

Silence, she was just looking at me, but all I have for an answer was silence. Five minutes of it. Maybe I was too forward and she wants to go slow... or maybe she doen´t like me, but then why come to dinner with me? Ugh! Answer please.

And I think she noticed how anxious I was because then she talk

"Do you ask all your dates to be your girlfriend?"

"No, just you"

"Why?"

"Because I really like you"

Then the food arrive. Damn waiter. I was glaring at him.

"You know, I think he likes you" Said Bella. Hmm, no, males like girls with boobs.

"No Bella, he was clearly looking at you"

"No, he was clearly looking at my shoes. But he is looking at you now" And I look up and yeah, he is looking at me. Well, he isn´t obvious like the hostess. And Bella finds this funny, because she´s smiling. Let this pass. And she change the subject. I think I should ask again.

"You never answer"

"Sorry, of course I like to be your girlfriend."

And she look at me, oh those eyes. So intense. I´m lost in them. I want to see them everyday. I have to kiss her...

And the moment was lost when someone came to our table

"More wine madame, sir?"

"Sure"

I need to break this tension...

"Tell me something random about you"

"When I was a kid I had a cat named Waffle"

"Why that name?"

"I like it"

After that, conversation flowed easily.

Before, I was intrigued by her, now I´m fascinated. This girl is so intelligent, funny. Now we are in my car, heading to her apartment, and I don´t want this date to finish...but I have to go slow, she accepted to be my girl but she hesitated. Maybe it´s too fast for her.

I stop the car across her apartment. And turn around to face her... and she look at me, lick her lips, then she kissed me.

Before the kissed turn into something more we stop.

We walk to her door, holding hands, her hands are so soft and small.

"Bella, thanks for this wonderful evening"

"No, thank you"

"Before I leave, let me ask you. Next weekend we have a Gala hosted by one of my mother´s comitees. Would you come with me?"

"Sure, boyfriend."

"Well, I´ll call you in the morning"

"Good night Edward"

"Good night"

And I leave... with the worst case of blue balls ever known to man.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.

Hey! It's election day here in México and I was up really early so I finish this chapter and almost finish next one. I hope I post it tomorrow.

Chapter 5 Plotting

BPOV

As I close the door I feel my cell beeping. .God. I totally forget about Rose!

Of course, the text is from her, at least she's not asking for help. Just say 'Pick me up and let's go to my apartment'.

Well, I just need to pack something for tomorrow (Hey, Rose is at least 3 inches taller than me, and what she has more on boobs than me, I have in hips and ass; we don´t fit in each other clothes). Yep, ready.

As I walk to my car, I see some police cruiser speeding at the end of the street... please God, let it be another one not the one's from Forks.

I pick up Rose in our coffee shop parking lot, I say goodbye to a shocked Royce (What! Does he hope for some threesome?) and leave with her.

When we arrive to her apartment, we see other two cars in her parking lot... one of them is a silver Volvo... like the one I was riding to my date. What is Edward doing here?

When we descend of the car, we see Edward and Jasper waiting at the door.

"Hey, darlings, over here" Yeah Jasper, we are so going the other way, what the other girls see in him? He's is kinda dumb.

As we come in to her apartment Jasper says "I heard something from our father we need to discuss"

" Oh, should I leave?" I ask worried for my friend and my boyfriend and my dumb brother-in-law.

"No sugar, you are almost family, stay please" And cue, my blush make an appearance. Almost family. Tee-hee.

"Girls, this is something that is needed to discuss with some strong beverages"

"Jazz, you know the drill, behind that horrible picture of us... yeah use those keys to open the secret cabinet." Because Mr. and Mrs. Cullen don't want their little girl to drink.

Now that all of us have our shots, Jasper begins "I was at our parents home, retrieving some books..."

"Books? What about your secret stash of weed"

"Edward that not important" said Rose, "what else Jazz"

"Oh well, I heard them, you know, my room is besides theirs; they were arguing about you Rose"

"Me?"

"Hmm, Mom knows some shit about Royce and was scolding Dad for setting you up"

"Nah, later remind me of telling you what happened guys, we sure will need a laugh"

"Well he said something about how he needs to retire in six months"

And we all said "Why?"

"He said something about uncle Aro, and about his kidney problem"

"What about Uncle Aro?"

"Kidney? Is your Dad sick?"

"I don't know, but now we have to search for the reasons for him to retire"

There was silence as we all were thinking. Well, Jasper and Rose were thinking, Edward and I were holding hands, getting closer and we were almost kissing again.

"Who do you know that can let you read the company's statutes so you know what happens when Carlisle retires?" See, two heads think better than one, maybe three if you count Edward's second head.

"Hmmm, maybe Carmen will? Oh Eddie you should ask Tanya to help you?" Ok, Rose, you are my BFF, what is this Tanya thingy? Is she taller? Should I learn karate to deal with her?

"No Rose, maybe Jazz should ask her, because Uncle Eleazar will go to Carlisle."

"Who are they'" Yeah please, I like some answers.

"Baby, Uncle Eleazar and Aunt Carmen are some of my Dad's dearest friends and members of the board. They have a daughter, Tanya, who likes me."

"So should I kick her ass?"

"Maybe if Edward and I are present?" Jasper said " With little bikinis, you know to fight nicely"

Rose slap him " Shut up, you dork"

"And who is your Uncle Aro?"

"Well, we are really no relatives to any of them" Rose said "but you know, they are friends with our parents for more than 20 years, so it's like they really are"

"Yeah, I have one of this"

"Your policeman's Dad?"

"What policeman's Dad?" said Edward

"Yeah Rose"

"Well, Uncle Aro and Dad created the company. Because Dad wrote most of the shit with they started it's called Cullen Enterprises. But my Uncle, Aro Volturi, put really a lot of money for it to start; so the terms of the contract bind us to his conditions."

"What can I do to help? No one from them knows me, I can go undercover"

"Baby, they will know you after the saturday's gala."

"Hmm, let's think of something, Saturday night we'll have them all together and we could ask them."

We took another shot to 'clear our minds'

"Jazz I think I'm tipsy" Rose... try drunk.

When Rose said that, I was in Edward's lap, my head on his shoulder; he lift my chin so I look at him... and then he kissed me. Tongue action. My girlie parts were tingling.

And Jasper and Rose said "Get a room"

As we were all laughing I ask Rose

"Ok, how was your date with Royce, girl you promised us laughs."

"He is sooooo... I don't know. He is one of this guys that when you say I do this, well he already did it. Or if you said I have one of this, he already have ten."

"Bluffy tuffy?" I ask

"What is a bluffy tuffy"

So I told them about my date with one guy Tony, who bluff about everything, at some point I was bored, so I told him my period is really long and last six days... and before he think about it... he told me his lasted eight days.

I almost peed remembering his face when he realized what he told me. And so were we, come on, I know it's a girl thing but... what guy even joke about it? It's taboo.

Rose said she was tempted to make that joke, but when she realize she still see Royce working at the company, it was not worth it.

We all stay at Rose apartment. We play a little game of twenty questions ... who were like ten because we were so wasted. At some point they ask if someone kissed someone of the same sex... and the boys almost choke when Rose and I took our shot. When Edward ask when, I told them about this one time Rose and I have a dare, leaning into Rose , we begin to act like we were kissing, really hot if you ask me; but they said Ewww, and Rose and I laugh. And then we decided go to sleep.

Edward and I in the spare room.

He was doubtful of having sexy times...he wants to go slow; but I told him, that my pills soon will need refill... and That probably would take a month...Because I need to go to Forks... so it was now or never, or maybe if he brought condoms...no? ohhh, well it's now.

He was still doubtful... so I showed him my undergarments...problem solved. Now We just needed to be quiet... or thank God the others already pass out.

Next day, Rose woke up first, and she was making coffee I said hi.

"I had the weirdest dream"

"No way Rose, wanna talk about it?"

"There was an earthquake, and a horrible noise... like thud, thud, thud"

Oh my!

Realization downed to both of us...

"Please tell me you didn`t..."

"Rose, baby,"

"Grooooossssss!"

"Hellooo darlings, what's happening?" Comes in Jasper, scratching his belly; really is this the playboy of the family?

"These motherfuckers"

"Brotherfuckers?"

"Ughh"

"Darling I really don't want to know" said Jasper, but then Edward arrives and Jasper high five him.

"So what are the plans for today" I said, eager to do anything with Edward.

"Stay home all day, watch movies, order take out... you know hangover things?"

"Ok, Edward and I will go for breakfast... but you will take care for the other meals"

"Deal" said Rose

Later, we were watching The Grudge or Ju-on, because Rose and I love our eastern horror, even if we get scared shit. And I said

"Rose, Why don't we ask for Carmen advice of contracts, you know for our final project to Business class?"

"Baby you are a genious"

So we take care of that part of our plan. Rose gives them their part...

"Guys, you have to talk to Tanya and Lauren, to help you find what Carslile's kidney problem is?"

"Why them?"

"Because they are something like volunteers in the hospital, and really like gossip?"

"OMG, poor sick people. See Bella, that's what happened when you are obsessed with marrying a doctor."

"And why are they all over you?"

"Because doctors are smart?"

And we all laugh.

"So just to finish our plans... Edward told Esme I got a date for the gala.."

"Congrats Jazz?"

"Ok, with who of your friends are you setting me up? I'm really cute you will have no problem. Just please, let it be someone it's not ugly. I got a reputation to maintain."

"Uhh, the Brandon chick!

"Hmm, Rose, she is really serious, I've never see her talking or emitting a word in class"

"Exactly! You don't know how much the other four girls in our class ask about my brothers..." Someone ask about Edward? Bitches!

"Edward you are so going to come for me on one class" Oh yeah, mine.

"Who is Brandon?"

"Is this emo girl"

"We don't know if she is emo; in fact we don't know her. She just like to use black clothes and never talk to anybody"

"But she is cute"

"She is mysterious..."

"Oh Jasper you are so gonna love her"

As Monday comes and our plans are made... we just have to ask Brandon to go with us.

"Hi, Brandon?" I'll try the shy approach

"Hey Swan, I don't bat for the other team"

"Me neither"

"What do you want?"

"We have some plans for this weekend, and maybe you could join us" Rose got the 'I got something to offer to you' approach

"What plans and why me?"

"Well, my family's company is asking for summer interns, and we need more girls, it's just us two. "

"And?"

"And we have a gala this weekend, and we like you to come, so now are three chicks not two, and we have more chance to have our internship"

"Hmmm, I know your company, they reject me because I'm junior and a woman, that told me some Kate J. woman"

"See, this is our point. We are so capable, more than any man. And we are rejected because we are women, so not fair" Rose should be a politician... so inspiring.

"Class is about to start. See me at the coffee shop after and we'll discuss it"

When the class ended, we were at the coffee shop, and there was like a switch... serious Brandon...click, and enters chirpy Brandon

"I'm Alice, BTW. I'm so interested in the internship, why didn't you offer it before?"

"It's a long story, but know that we deal with some sexist people... and they are women"

Jasper told Rose that Kate girl story. I could kick her ass... but bellydancing don't prepare you for that. Maybe my hips will hit her hard?

"And what should I wear for this gala? We should shop for this. Ohh and both of you are so beautiful, you probably have tons of dress"

"No Br...Alice. We need to shop for this"

"When ?"

"Tomorrow? I don't have classes, how about you?"

"Tomorrow is perfect. Do I have to get a date for it?"

Oh oh, danger Will Robinson! Rose and I look at each other.

"You can come with one of my brothers... if you like."

"Which one blondie or ginger?"

"You can go with blondie, ginger is taken" Mine.

And with my jealous outbreak, the ice was broken and we smile.

"May I ask you something a little personal?" Because I really have to ask

"Sure"

"Why you always act so serious in class? The two years before you never talk to us, even for homework."

"yeah, you were always apart, and now that we are talking... you are normal, not broody."

"Well, you know there are just other few girls in class. Then the boys were like wolfs all over me... so I used this attitude so no one bothers me"

"We also had problems with them. I guess they expected sorority party girls who slept with anyone"

"How do you solve it?" Asked Alice

"We unite our forces, you should join us, I mean now we are gonna be friends" I think so.

"Hmm, there is another thing, but that is a secret so it never leaves this table"

"Honey, you can count with us" Rose said

"My Uncle is the Dean. Part of being apart is so no one knows and made me look like I'm using him to get good grades"

"Honey, don't worry. Nobody will know. Pinky swear." Yep, because we are still girls.

EPOV

Jasper and I discuss how are we gonna ask Lauren and Tanya about our Dad, and decided to take the bull by the horns... we'll go together to have lunch.

I bravely ask Jane to make an appointment with them to lunch. Remind me to give her a bonus.

As we were ordering, I begin talking

"I'm so worried about my Dad. He is the force that keep us together as a family."

"Ooohh, poor baby" cooed Tanya, patting my arm.

"And I was thinking, that maybe I have to relieve him of some of his tasks, because I really don't know the extend of his health, and he is almost sixty"

"Baby, you need a woman who will support you, and stand besides you, whatever the future brings to you" Keep dreaming Tanya, and not related, let's try again.

"But I also need to stand by my mother, who knows with what she got to deal every day"

"You need to help him to get out of worries. Like if you were married, he would never be preocupied with work because you two will be in charge" Ohh dumb Lauren. Totally a one track mind.

"But we don't know why, see they tell us he is healthy, but we think he is a little sick"

"Of course he is sick. He only has one kidney! You need to marry this year so he can really rest. He can't go on like before."

What? One kidney? When? How?

"Since when does he have one kidney?" Jazz asked

"Well he got sick last year, remember he told us he was on vacation to Jamaica? But he never go to Jamaica, because I was there and I never see him. So I ask my Mother and she told me he was at the hospital, but to keep the secret because if I say something he will get mad"

"But your Mother never told you more"

"Something about a tumor, but I can't ask because it's a secret."

I think we need to have a real conversation with Mom.

"Now, what time will you get us this Saturday? Ohh we totally have to coordinate, I'm wearing blue"

"Hmm, Lauren, we already have dates to the gala"

"Of course silly, it's us"

"Nope. I'm going with my girlfriend, and so does Jazz"

"And why do you want to date us today?"

"Oh, this is not a date, we are friends. Like all life friends, we should share good news and bad news" We saw their faces of disappointment, then some light... we are in trouble.

"Well, let's see what happens this Saturday" Said Tanya, disturbingly brightly.

After that awkward lunch, I was talking with Jazz

"This just answered one question, but lead us to more"

"Why does Dad have surgery to remove one kidney?"

"Why the secrecy? We need to see the company's statutes., but if we ask, people will tell Carlisle. Do you think the girls could get Carmen to help them?"

"After leaving Tanya like that, I don't know. Now I have to hurry, I'm picking up Bella after her class. Her truck dye this morning"

"So pussy whipped"

"What can I say? I think I'm falling for her"

"In two weeks? Next you are going to say you want to marry her..." And my face say everything to Jazz

"Come on dude, what is it?"

"It's just, I don't know. I can't stop thinking about her. And before you said it, it's not just sex, it's something more. She is smart, and witty, and hot. I want more with her."

"Bro, she is twenty! No way she wants the same things as you. Since when you want marriage?"

"I just want everything with her."

BPOV

Rose and I were leaving Finance class and waiting for Edward, so he'll tell us what Lauren and Tanya told them at lunch. Then, she was going with Alice to shop for dresses and I could leave with him.

Then one of our classmates come to us "Hey, have you receive a call from Cullen's Enterprises?"

Hmm, no, but we know we are accepted, Jasper told us, but we can't tell everybody.

"No, have they call you?"

"Yes, I start in July. I was hoping you also made it, you have good grades."

Then Edward arrives, and stay just listening...

"Well, I hope they call us, but when we know we tell you"

"Ok, bye girls"

Just then Edward told us "I know you were accepted, I sign the list; even some other girl, Alice Brandon? "

"And why they haven't call us?"

"Tomorrow I will check with Kate, it's really weird"

"What did the bimbos told you?"

"It looks like Dad have surgery last year to remove one kidney, I think we need to talk with Mom, the three of us. They owe us some answers."

Rose and I were shocked, how could they not tell them? They are their sons! Then Edward put his arm on my waist and hold me close to him, he kiss my forehead and say "we'll find out baby."

A/N: I hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight**

**Ohai! This time we got some guest POV. More of me at the end.**

Chapter 6 The Gala

EPOV

Today is Saturday and I'm at Irina's apartment, waiting her to finish getting ready. We decided she should come with us, that way she meets Bella before we get to the party (and stops nagging me about it) and she doesn't arrive alone (you know for the paps, because they surely be present at the door).

I'm a little nervous, because right now, my relation with my parents is torn. First, we have fight for Rose, Dad still doesn't get what he is doing wrong. And after a lot of begging from Bella, Rose agreed to go to tha gala, as support for her and Alice.

Then we have the issue of Dad's health. He never accept he is sick, and deny his surgery.

And last, he modified the list of the summer interns... leaving out the girls. His excuse... the board only accepted ten, all men, and expect the girls to come back and try next year. Obviously Kate was so happy things go her way, but when we found she reject some guy who already has some awards for his games... lets say the board won't be happy with Kate.

And now, I'm hurrying Irina.

"I will never forgive you"

"Please, forget it. And put the other earring"

"No, how come neither of you took a picture of Tanya's face when you told her you got a girlfriend? I'm so mad" Yeah, the hate is mutual. "changing the topic, I think I'm telling them this weekend" Because her parent's don't know she's a lesbian, well, only Jasper, Rose and I know, from our 'family'.

"Are you sure?"

"They are setting me up with some Alec guy"

"Alec Volturi? The nephew of Uncle Aro? He is a nice guy"

"He is his nephew? How come I didn't met him"

"He was in Italy, he just come this year, to work at the company. I just don't picture him letting his Uncle setting him."

"Why don't they set him with Tanya? She is the desperate one."

"I dunno. Maybe after all of them met Bella, they'll do."

"Ja ja, you wish. That bitch is obsessed with you. And believe me, she is getting more desperate as she is more close to her thirties."

"But your parents will met Bella, and know that I'm off the market" Because I'm really out of dates, I found what I want.

"Yeah, but Tanya... she is a bit crazy. I mean, more than twenty years of your 'prom date' and still waiting for you"

"Waiting? Please, she has been with half Seattle"

"Waiting for marriage, not sex"

She got a point.

"Now, are you sure you are telling them this weekend?"

"Yep, after your Dad's stunt, I better do it before someone have a seizure or something else. Well, now I'm ready, let's get your girl"

I knock at her door and she yells me to come in.

I open the door and... my jaw fall to the floor. Wow, my sweet girl is wearing a lavender dress that covers one shoulder and shows her beautiful tits, the dress is tight 'til her waist then flows to the floor. I swear she is wearing some killer heels, and when she walks... the dress has a slit that let me see her beautiful legs.

"Baby, let's have a quickie! Please?" My hands were on his ass, and my mouth was searching hers...

"Honey, I don't want to be late" And she slap my arm to let her go.

I showcase my patented panty droping Cullen smile...

"No Edward, not even with your crooked sexy smile" Damn!

Before we leave, I look at her 'Mom 's jar' and ask her "Have you call her?"

She just said Uff and drop a dollar.

Rose create the 'Mom jar'; she knew Bella's intentions of calling her Mom, but she always hang before someone answer. So Rose ask her to drop some bills every day she doesn't speak to her Mom. When she finally do it, the money in the jar goes to get her drunk, because she will need it. Fuck, if she calls her, I'll gladly pay for the whole group to get wasted; right now, I think she could only buy a six pack, not enough to get shit faced and forget.

"Come on, Irina is waiting at the car"

Finally we arrive to the party. The paps took our picture, Bella found it hilarious, because now she feels like a star. She asked Irina "who are you wearing?" And Irina laugh, yeah she approve Bella. The girls get along incredibly well in the car, and now I know they become friends.

We enter the ballroom, and begin to look for my brother or Rose. But we were not so lucky, and Kate find us first.

"Edward, hi! I was waiting for you." Then she saw Bella and stop "I thought you will come here with a date, not one of Rose little friends" That is so low.

"Kate, this is my girlfriend Bella, Bella this is Kate, the head of HR"

"Oh nice to meet you" But Bella's smile was so fake, I hope Kate behaves because I suspect Bella has short fuse and can explode easily.

"Come baby, lets find Jazz" And we leave Kate.

I just heard Bella mumbling something that sounds like 'rejecting us meddling old hag' and Irina was smiling

"Don't worry, you could totally make her cry"

Then we found my mother... and Maria, her assistant.

Bella ask quickly "Do I have to kick that bitch ass too?"

"No baby, this one is all Jasper"

"Ah, ok, Alice can handle"

"Hi Mom"

"Edward, I was dreading you wont come, and you must be Bella"

"Hi Mrs. Cullen"

My Mom took Bella's hand and then she look to my eyes like searching for something, I think she find it because then she hugs Bella.

"Call me Esme; Irina, come and give me a hug" Well, one of my parents like her.

"Maria, this is my girlfriend Bella"

"Hello Bella, nice to meet you"

"Likewise"

"Hey Edward, have you seen your brother?"

"Hmm not yet, he was going to pick his date" Maria's eyes turn cold, but didn't say anything.

"Well, we need to go check the caterers, we'll see you, son, girls"

"Yes Mom"

Then i heard a noise.."psst, psst" followed by the girl's snicker.

then again, louder this time "psst, psst"

"We just found Jasper" And there he was, hiding behind Rose and other girl, a little short to hide my 6' 2" brother.

"Stealth like a ninja Jazz?" Irina said

"Shhh, I just want privacy for a little more "

Then the girls burst laughing, the four of them, hey even I joined them. My brother is no James Bond

"Jazz, surely she already saw you; don't hide. Hey I'm Edward by the way"

"Sorry baby, this my friend Alice, Alice this is my boyfriend Edward and my friend Irina"

She shook my hand and ask "From whom are we hiding?"

Rose begin listing "Well, Jazz should be hiding from Maria, my mom's assistant, and from Lauren; Edward over here should be hiding from Tanya and Kate"

"Kate J. the woman from Human Resources?" ASk an amused Alice

"Yep, I've already have the pleasure to meet her" Bella said

"Is she nice in person? Because her call the other day was..."

"Don't worry, I'm gonna kick her sorry ass" Bella said, clearly still angry for the rejection

"Let me help you" Alice beg

"Girls, please; violence is not necessary... unless bikinis and a jello pool are involved" Jazz said

Alice snorted "Oh Jazzy, you are so funny"

Jazzy? I look to my sister who look at me and shrugged her shoulders.

The six of us went for drinks and stick together... for our mental health.

At one moment, my father came to us, flanked with Royce, but something in the way Rose smirk at him make him blush and go away; then I remember what she said about her date.

"Boys take your girls to our table, please" And he leave, maybe to look for Mom.

"Well, lets get seated and begin with the awkward"

"Why awkward? It's gonna be fun, I can't wait to see Tanya and Lauren's faces when they see your girls" Irina said

"Are they in our table?" Ask a nervous Bella

"Maybe, if not, they will come just to check the guys, but don't worry, they are harmless." Jasper exasperated look make her refrain "Ok, not harmless but they are really dumb so you won't have any trouble setting them straight without violence and jello pools" At this we all laugh.

***Guest point of view****

JasperPOV

Now the girls went to the ladies room before dinner start, I look at Edward dancing with Bella. It's weird, they been together less than a month, and they look like newlyweds. My brother is more than smitten with her; he holds her like she's gonna break, like she is the most important thing in the world. I've never seem him like this.

"Jasper, can I talk to you?"

"Sure Dad"

"I see your brother is quite smitten with this girl."

"Yeah, look at them dancing, it's like there's nobody else in the world, just them"

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

"Because I just pressured you to marry, and then instantly he have a girlfriend. One which I don't know her family or what her interest could be"

"Dad, they begin to date before your 'marriage talk' (ok, the night before, but he doesn't need to knoW ); and she has been friends with Rose for some time, I think since they started college"

"So you truly believe it's real, not something to appease me"

"Of course is real, look at them, they are so happy together, Jesus Dad, first you want us to hurry up and marry and when one of us is going on that road you backpedalled?"

"He is on that road? He want to marry her? She looks very young"

"He is thinking to make things serious with her, not now, but he is dead serious"

"Oh there you are, look how happy Edward looks" Mom! I hope she heard this conversation...

"Do you think so Esme?"

"Of course Carlisle, that is love"

"But I just ask them to marry..."

"Nope, you heard Jasper, they begin to date before; and about the money, I don't think she's after that; no more than your choices." Yeah, Tanya is a greedy bitch.

"It's just... Kate told me this girl is been trying to get into our money, because she is really poor and doesn't have the means to finish college"

"Kate what?" Asked Esme, I hope now she sees her like the liar bitch she is.

"Mom, Dad, she is nothing like that. She is in college with a full scholarship, and for all I know, she is not poor. Her mother marry some professional baseball trainer, and they have money. just see them, they look really happy and in love" Yep, just a look, and my mother swoon, I mean, my brother have never look like this, so happy and the tender looks they share all the time...they are in love; Edward told me earlier that he is going to say the 3 words to her today, if he finds his balls first.

"I'm calling Jenks tomorrow to draw a pre-nup" Sure my Dad knows how to kill the romance, before my Mom hits him the girls return.

"Oh Jazzy, who do you think we found in the ladies room?" Said Irina, giggling, should I be afraid?

"Who do you find in the ladies room dear?"

"Lauren Mallory" Ohh!

"And?" yeah, I know she will be here, I hope she didn't harassed Alice

"Oh, she asked me about you, her future husband" Snickering all around, even Mom!

"What do you answer darling?" I look at Alice's face, I like her, really like her and I don't want her to get the wrong impression. She laughs at my jokes, not like Bella, whom I think laughs at me not my jokes.

"Oh, I told her to come and ask you about the husband matter, because, for all that I know the one who is next to marriage is Edward" And we all look at the dance floor, yep, my brother is taken. "But then, Tanya, who was checking her make up, choke..." more snickering "and we have to leave the bathroom and come to your Dad so he can check on her" more than snickering now they all are laughing; even Dad.

"Should I go to the bathroom ?" He ask, no worried at all.

Then, the dinner was served, and we begin the talking.

"So, Bella, Alice, you are with Rose at college? Your major is business like Rose?" Really subtle Dad.

"Dad, you already know that, I told you" Rose whine.

"You know, that all the holydays you were out of the country I was with Bella."

That's why we haven't met her before, we were not close. Well, that and Rose was always hiding her, claiming I will make one of my moves toward her and she will lose her best friend.

Then we begin to have brunch every Sunday like a year ago... oh shit! that's when Dad got sick!

"Oh, thanks for that Bella"

"Please, Rose is like a sister to me" Bella said blushing.

Then some guy come to gather my Dad, along with other Board members.

"Well now that he leave, we can really talk " Esme said "Oh come on, I love my husband but he really knows how to kill the mood."

Then Irina wink at me, and began " Did you know that Edward and Jazz had a chihuahua dog named Hercules?"

Oh no, not poor Hercules again! And we were like four.

"And they carry him everywhere, they also had many clothes for him, it was like their barbie doll" Edward and I were blushing, really ashamed. This goes in the same category as the naked baby bath photos, we all have one of this.

When they finished making fun of us, I ask Bella, "Ok, what was the weirdest pet you had?"

"Hmm, probably was Sara, my tarantula"

"Ewww, you had one of that!"

"Oh they are really delicate, and we fed her with ground liver so I didn't get her carnivorous side" Edward look at Bella with pride, yeah a girl who is not afraid of spiders.

"And you Alice?"

"I had a squirrel, well a family; they always come to my room for food."

"What happened to them?"

"My mother caught me, and never let me get food in my room, so they ran."

Then the talk went to past relations, much to Edward and mine chagrin.

"Oh you remember Daphne? The exotic dancer?"

"Mom, she wasn´t a exotic dancer, she was on Britney Spear videos" Yeah, Edward dated that dancer, me, I dated Britney once, he he.

"Uh, you dated a Britney dancer?" The girls looked star struck.

"Hey, I dated Britney... once"

"Before she was crazy?" Asked Bella

"When she wasn't crazy?" And they laughed

Then dinner end, and the music begins again.

"Baby, let's dance" Edward said to Bella and they go. My father choose that moment to come back, and questioned Rose

"Rose, I know I pressured you to date Royce." Understatement of the year " But you got to see my point of view, he is a nice guy" Rose snort and look at Dad like he was joking. I decide to intervene

"Dad, Rose always work hard to show you she is more than a housewife" I look to Mom "Not that there is something wrong with that. But she is really intelligent, she will make it, at anything she try" And the look my sis gave me... so adoring. "Dad I'm really proud of her, she will never need a man to support her, but when she finds the right one, I will be right at her side." At this point, Mom and Rose were almost crying. Rose said "I love you Jazz" and took my hand. But Dad, being the annoying parent said "But before I retire, I want all my family settled. Take it like my last wish"

We all gasp at this. How sick is he? From what Irina told us, he got a tumor, and when they took his kidney and the tumor he was fine. He can have a normal life, just have to control his diet and his stress. But I think there is more than his health issues, something with the company or maybe his controlling ways.

"Dad, you will have a long life, and Rose has the right to do what she wants to do with hers; and if you want to plan a wedding... maybe you should look at the dance floor" Because yeah, they look like they are so going to have a wedding soon.

"Alice, would you like to dance?" I hope so.

"I thought you never ask"

And so we were dancing. I like this girl, but it's weird. See, everywhere I look around I found a girl I've already fucked. Ok, be real, if I look at three girls, one was Edward's and two mine. That is the problem, I've already know most of them, I need to expand my horizons... and Alice is pretty. And so different from the girls around here. She, like Rose and Bella, is going to make it on her own; she is not in college just to meet her future husband. And I understand Edward with the age gape; they are so mature...

BPOV

I was dancing with my handsome boyfriend. Swaying side to side, looking at his beautiful green eyes.

He is so gentle, and the way he look at me... ok it's time to accept it, I love him. If only he loves me back!

Now, I know is too soon to develop this deep feelings toward him, but, how could I say, it feels so right, like this is where I belong. It's a lot more than physical attraction, because yeah, I've got the hots for him; but there is more, like when he is not around, I feel incomplete. And the longing to be in his arms. And he was so sweet all this time, like when my truck broke, he get me from my classes, even if that meant he got to get earlier to his work.

Yep, definitively I love him. Now, I got to get him love me. And it make me anxious. He is used to be surrounded by gorgeous women, like this Irina chick; I like her, she seems nice, but Rose told me they were like a thing when they were younger. Should I be worried? Rose told me that she is not a danger, the other two I should care. Well the strawberry blond one, Tanya, seems very desperate. Rose and Irina made fun of her all the time. Nuh, she has nothing on me, desperation is a really deal breaking stink. The other one I care. That Kate bitch looks dangerous, yep, she is looking at us right now. Let me hold more close my man. Yep bitch look mine. Now she turn and walk to Esme and her assistant. That one looks like funny farm material. She is looking at Alice like she will murder her... and poor Esme, she seems unsuspectful of the looks we are getting.

As we were dancing, some people come to acknowledge us, greeting him for his gorgeous girlfriend. And then the band begin to play some old rock and roll song... jailhouse rock.

Baby, we begin to dance, I'm so good at this, my mom taught me how to dance and Edward seems to have some lessons before... we totally owned the dance floor!

The song end and I was looking at him, panting because rock and roll it's really exhaustive and there was something else in his eyes, like a daze and I blurted "I love you".

He kiss me hard and said "Baby, I love you too, so fucking much it hurts"

What a romantic moment!

And it was a rare moment because I didn't care of the bitch girls or my friends... all I wanted was this man in my bed naked now. 'Cause its like proper etiquette, you declare yourselve then sex is happening.

"Edward, do you think we could leave now?" It's a wonderful thing that I bring a bag with clothes for tomorrow, because, supposedly we were having a girls night at Rose's, but I was secretly hoping to end at Edward's.

"Yep, just lets say good bye to my family." Then out of nowhere two tiny arms were holding me, and leading me to a wall.

"Abort mission, Plan B!" What mission? Plan B? hey I was having a moment with my man, which was being pushed by a shaken Jasper.

"What happened? Plan B?"

"We need to leave, now" Jasper said looking frantic.

"what happened?"

"Just leave, Irina and Rose are already outside."

What? And the sex we were having tonight? No I need answers.

**A/N: Ahh a cliffie! No, I'm not leaving you like this. The next chapter is already written so you'll get it today. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

Chapter 7

BPOV

"What happened? Plan B?"

"We need to leave, now" Jasper said looking frantic.

"what happened?"

"Just leave, Irina and Rose are already outside."

What? And the sex we were having tonight? No I need answers.

When we were outside I see a rather dishvelled Alice, and Irina hurrying us to get on the car.

"What the fuck happened?"

When we were in the car my stomach rolled... that smell...blood!

"Alice are you bleeding? We need to go to the hospital..."

"No Bella, I'm fine. It's just a tiny cut." And she showed me her arm, where there was one deep cut, at least four stitches will be needed to close that one.

I was getting dizzy, blood smell do that to me. But we stopped at some big house, and then one guy climb to the car, now we are cramped.

The guy asked "Which house?" And Edward who was driving said "Mine, I guess." How can he be so peaceful, there is blood in this car! My friend is bleedding all the way to her dead...Maybe I'm exagerating.

When we get to Edward's apartment, the guy took Alice to the bathroom to tend her wound.

Then Jasper and Rose arrived.

"Where is Alice?"

"Alec is checking her arm, she is going to be fine." Then Alice and Alec come from the bathroom, laughing like old friends... and my patience grew thin and I yelled

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

Then, like that Alice and Jasper begin to laugh, like peeing my pants laugh. And Alice begin to talk

"Oh Bella, you should see your face right now" Yeah, that will appease me.

"Spill Brandon, before I kill you"

"Well, we were dancing, then Esme came for Jasper to dance with his little son" Jasper blushed a little

"Then, I took the chance to go to the ladies room; then when I was in the stall, I heard two women talking about tampering some Cullen´s drink, I don't know to which one the were trying to mess, but I heard enough to run out of the stall to confront them."

"And"

"And the brunette one, Esme's assistant, look at me like she was going to murder me. And looking that I was alone, cornered me, the other was that Kate bitch; she locked the door so no one could come in, or so she thought."

"So" I was worried for my friend, she's is hardly a hundred pounds soaking wet!

"Well, they are tall, but they can't fight." Then Alice burst laughing

And Rose continue with the tale "You should see her, when I get in, she was throwing punches, Kate was screaming, then Maria got one knife out of her dress, like fucking Angelina Jolie!"

"Knife? It was a machete! A katana!" But they were laughing... I was pale scared. That bitch is a crazy one!

"Alice why don't you called the police? Two women against one and one armed"

"Hmmm, technically, I begin the fight, I threw the first punch..."

"The first ten, oh the face of Kate was hilarious!" Irina was also laughing

"And why the hurry? Did you tell Esme?"

"Hmmm, after we hold this spitfire from knocking their asses...they ran to Esme, probably with their version of the story"

"Kate was screaming for the police, and Alice wound wasn't dangerous"

"So we choose to leave quickly"

"I've told you Cullen, that bitch is up to something. You should thank me for my first care training" Alec guy said. Hmm, what he is doing here? "The nerve to turn down Angela Weber! The girl have prizes for her games and apps! And replace with some James guy" Oh, so we were not the only ones affected.

"Did you contacted Miss Weber?"

"Of course, she is working with me, even if her salary comes from my pocket. You can't waste her talent"

"But Dad said it was the board's choice" Edward claimed

"Nop, I asked Uncle Aro, and they aprove HR list, so it goes back to Kate. This Monday I'm having some new tech backing all my information and will be putting more security and changing passwords. And you probably should do the same. This is weird"

Edward look really pensive, and then he look at his cell, and was reading something...

"What is going to be our story? Bella and I were dancing, and people was looking at us, we can cover Alice. Hmm, said that we all decide to continue the party here? Because now I got ten missed calls from Mom and Dad. And I think Jasper has the same, we need to come with the same story at the same time. Let me call Mom, sorry Jazz, you call Dad"

So when they called their parents, I began to feel dizzy again. I run to the bathroom and throw up Damn blood smell! Rose come running with me, and look weird.

"How do you feel ? "

"You know I can't stand the blood"

All Rose said was Hmmm.

EPOV

"But she said that awful girl hit her! And she has bruises!"

"Mom, Alice is here with me, at my house. We were having a good time. Let me put Irina and Alec on the phone so you can hear what hap.."

"It's not necessary, so you are really at your apartment?" At this moment I threw the phone to Irina, so she talk to my mother.

"Helloooo Aunt Esme!" Oh she is brilliant, faking she is drunk! "Did you see Bella dancing? She shook your sons cranky ass to the jailhouse rock" and she burst laughing.

"I don't know what my mother said because now Jasper throw his cell to Irina, well her acting is great. "Hellloooo Uncle Carl- cal- lile" Yep, she is a great actress. "I'm tipsyy"

Then I took back my phone, I hope Mom buy her act.

"Mom?"

"Darling, you should not let Irina drink anything else. She seems too much happy right now"

"Sure Mom, that's why we took the party over here"

"I'll call in the morning, to see how the girls are. Take care of your sister"

"Don 't worry Mom. Bye"

Speaking of sisters... where is mine? Ah she is leaving the bathroom with a really pale looking Bella.

"Baby, how do you feel? You look a little green"

"Oh, the smell of blood. Sorry, but I can't stand it" And I went to kiss her and she run again to the bathroom, does my kissed get her sick?

Rose look at my face, and said "Relax, she needs to rewash her mouth, she just throw up"

Re wash, as in how many times?

"Girls are careful, it's nothing against you, in fact, it's the contrary." And Rose wink.

Then Irina told me "Choose, shoes or a bag?" Seen my perplexed face she said " After this stunt with your parents, you are goin to buy me something, so choose shoes or a bag?"

"Whatever you want"

"So now do we have to stay here?" Asked Alec.

"Well, if you don't mind sharing the couch with Jasper..." Because I'm leaving the guest room to the girls. Bella of course is staying with me.

"Oh no, you horn dog. Bella stays with me, you guys stay here in the couch or in your study. What you think three girls will share a bed, no Bella stays with Irina and Alice with me."

"But"

"No, the last time... I have nightmares!" At Irina's curious look she said " Something about Earthquakes, these two aren't quiet"

The next morning find me crushed between a wall and my brother's feet. Ewww.

"Jazz move!" He was still sleeping, deep snores, dead to the world. So I decide I better get up. I enter the kitchen, because I need coffee...ASAP and found a concernend Bella.

"What's up baby?" She look to her phone, sigh, and look at me.

" The mechanic called. My truck is really dead."

"Baby, I'm sorry, but I can drive you anywhere you need it"

"It's more than that. My Dad buy me that truck when I came to live with him, even though my Mom offer to buy me a better car. She never trusted the old truck"

"Hmm mmm"

"Well, as you know, with time I never talk back to her, and you know how I'm trying, but I'm a coward, and now, I will need a new car. I´ll see how can I manage with my savings, but I know as soon as she knows the death of my truck she will offer a new car; and I just don't want it."

"But if your Mom wish to help?"

"It's just I rather call her on my own terms, and not because I need her help. Right now I feel I'm an awful daughter, and I need to ask her for forgiveness"

"Forgiveness?"

"The real reason I left Phoenix was because I fought with her, somethnig related with my Dad"

"And"

"Well, she never told me anything wrong about him, she said they divorced because they were having troubles; but one day I found a letter from my Dad, begging for us to come back" Another sigh "And blaming her for separating me from him; so I screamed to her, I said very hurtful things and leave. And when I was living with Dad, well I distance myself from her"

"What made you change your mind? You don't blame your mother anymore."

"Living with Dad. With time and distance, now I see my father is bitter because she left. I supposed they had troubles, but to put the blame in just one of them is unrealistic"

"Why don't you ask your father's help?"

"I also fought with him. Remember he entering my house whenever he wanted? He calling me a whore? I don't want anything from him, except an apology."

"Baby, you know now that I love you, " and she hold me both of her arms at my waist. "I'm here with you to anything you need, but I still think you need to talk to your mother" She look at me "Not about the car, considered that solved. I'm your personal driver." And I kissed her nose, which make her smile "And may I say that I can't believe your father still haven't talk to you."

"Oh, he clearly knows how to hold a grudge. But he send his lackey Jake, so it's not like he really ignore me."

"Jake?" Me don't like it, who is this guy his father send?

"Jake is her father's deputy, before she met you, he was trying to get into her pants" Rose said, still yawning, smiling at the irate glare Bella threw her."Aw, come on, they guy still wants you; I don't buy this Leah girlfriend."

Uh, this guy wants my Bella? No way.

"But he knows I'm with you honey. Now we need to plan a funeral"

"Who died?" Rose asked concerned

"My truck"

Then, there was a knock at my door. Who can it be now? On Sunday morning? And when I openned the door, my mother came in like an hurricane.

"Where is this Alice girl? I need to talk to her"

"Good morning Mom" When she enter the kitchen and saw Bella and Rose sharing coffee, she relaxed. I can't believe she didn't trust me!

"Hi girls, and the others?" Yeah, still digging for info.

"Mom, I think you almost run over Jazz, he's still sleep on the floor, Alec is in my office; the other girls still sleeping. Gee Mom. You are waking up everybody"

Mom look the a little sheepish, and took a seat besides Bella, who still look pale and concerned.

"You look pale sweetie, do you have a headache?"

"No, just some bad news"

"Mom, what did Kate and Maria told you?" Rose asked

"Oh, well, they both come to me, crying; they said that girl, Alice, found them in the bathroom, lock the door and attack Maria over Jasper."

Then we all laugh, we because we know the truth, but Rose gave a different reason

"Mom, we all know Jasper hates Maria. And those two are taller than me, are you saying that a tiny girl, five feet and less than a hundred pounds, could tackle them?"

"But Kate got one black eye and Maria had her jaw..."

"And then no one of you were there, what could I believe?"

"Mom, let's wait for the others and then we could go for breakfast... or maybe lunch?"

Then I knew my mother believe us, let's see what will happen tomorrow when we see Kate at the office.

**A/N: These two chapters were written by Monday; but then I went to dentist and long story short. Never write something under the influence of anesthesia. It took me four days to rewrite them I hope you find them amusing.**

**See ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Sorry for the delay, the next chapters I'll try to post them twice a week.

Chapter 8

BPOV

This week sucks! And it's barely started!

Let's start with Monday, after the incident with Kate and Maria, we leave early the party, and never had the chance to ask the famous Aunt Carmen for the company statutes. But karma is a bitch, so in our Business Class, they really gave us a project which will need them. The worst part... the semester is almost over, we have less than a month to finish this damn project!

Now I'm cramped with homework, time study for finals and the project. The only good part, it's that we formed four people teams for it, and we recruited Paul, the guy who won the internship. He's all nervous giggles with us, I think we intimidate him. But he will help us, he will be our man inside.

Then, Edward had to leave all the week for a conference at the MIT, so I won't see him 'til Saturday. The only good news it's that he lend me his car, but I'm scared to use it, I think a little scratch could become a divorce cause.

So we have our farewell Sunday night (all night) but I miss him.

Jasper stayed, but he can't figure nothing about Kate because, curiously, she got sick days; and he still is scared of Maria to try to talk to her... pussy, but the woman hides a little knife in her thigh, maybe he's not a pussy, just coward?.

By the way, we totally expected that Alice and Jasper hit it off, but... no. Or so they say. I still have my doubts. I saw them really happy dancing and laughing but hey, who am I to judge? Rose thinks the same, she thought they exchange phone numbers, but again no, or so they say.

So now that Alice is our friend and team mate, we study at my apartment, 'cause it's closer to the library. And now, we are taking some break for study time, because we are tired.

"So Bella, who do you think I found yesterday, when I was at the grocery store?" When Rose speaks in that tone, nothing good comes.

"Rose, grocery shopping? That is so not you"

"Shut up! I found your police guy from Forks"

"No! Spill it babe."

"I was looking for cereal, and at my side were my neighbors, the cute couple, Sam and Emily, you now from 2-b?"

"The ones who are pregnant?"

"Yep, well I said bye and turned to go my way...and then, at the end of the aisle there was a couple , Jake and the Leah girl."

"So, we know they are couple,"

"No! Listen, I always thought I've known this Leah girl, and at that moment I remembered, she was Sam's girl before Emily"

"No way!"

"See, I told you they are so faking it. They are trying to get you jealous, well get you and Sam jealous."

"Poor guys, they are failing miserably; I mean, Sam's girl is pregnant. That is the ultimate commitment! No way he's gonna leave her."

"Yep, but now we know all the story, and they don't we know"

Alice, who already knew Jake's story asked me "Bella, do you still care for him?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I mean, I don't wish him nothing wrong. But it irks me that he makes this surveillance thing for my Dad"

"I think you need to come clear with him, he needs to see you with Edward. And I mean see you with him, not see you talking about him"

"Why? What for?"

"So he can open his eyes. Obviously he is still waiting for you, and for what you told me, he never saw one of your dates or boyfriends before"

"Nope, I always thought it would hurt him, or gave additional information to Dad" I certainly avoided all the background checks the Chief would made to every one of them.

"But in his delirious mind, maybe he thinks you are also faking it to make him jealous" Hmmm, I never thought of that.

"Yeah babe, you need to introduce him to Edward. And maybe even it would work on my brother, so he stays on his toes"

"Well, we discussed the 'meet the parents' before, because your mother asked me to come to dinner, like officially; but maybe I should do it with Jake and Dad too"

"Speaking of mothers, have you talk to Renee?"

"Oh, now that I finally got the courage, nobody answers the phone! I've called every day since Sunday, and nobody answers"

"Weird, maybe she go on vacation"

"I know, maybe she go with Phill to some place where they are training"

The next day, we went to Cullen Enterprises for our project. Only Rose and I, because Alice and Paul got an early class and Jasper is here with us, to give us the tour and then we will talk to Aunt Carmen.

"And this is the floor where we work, that is Edward's office mine is the next one. And this" he said, coming to a desk where a petite blonde, around his age, was seating "This is our savior Jane West, Jane this is my sister Rose and my almost sister Bella"

Jane came close to us.

"Rose, I've seen you before but you probably don't remember me, you used to come when you were younger; now I see you become a gorgeous woman" And she give Rose a hug "And Bella, I talk to you always on the phone, but is nice to see you in person" Yep, me likey her, I know for a fact that she scold Edward if he forgets to call me.

Then other blonde comes around, looking at Edwards door, this one wearing some totally inappropriate work clothes. Jane cleared her throat to get her attention.

" Oh, Miss West, I'm looking for Mr. Edward." Jane just give her a pointed look and asks her

"What for Miss Stanley?" The girl got totally nervous, yeah busted. My boy is out all week, so what is your excuse bitch?

"Oh, he asked me to bring this files, he said it was urgent and to bring them personally" Personally? Urgent? My ass!

Jane smiles, that smile that teachers have when they caught you and are thinking of the punishment...

"Mr. Cullen is out of town, so you could leave me the files."

"But, but he asked me as a personal favor?" Then, being always a gentleman (please insert sarcastic snort), Jasper helps the girl

"Miss Stanley"

Then she turned and... I think one button of her blouse collapse of the emotion sigh after seing Jasper

"Yeah Mr. Cullen?"

"Call me Jasper" Then the wink and the patented panty dropping Cullen smile, damn Jasper also got it!

"Could you leave the files with me, I'll make sure Edward receives them and knows how you took the task personally" Oh no Mr. Winky, no, personally my ass.

The girl was sweating more than swooning, now I've seen Jasper the playboy in action. Quite the opposite to the guy who scratches his belly Saturday morning.

Jasper took the files, hold her hand for a little more than necessary, and winked. The girl leaves panting all the way. As soon as she leaves, Rose and I burst laughing, but Jane glares at Jasper.

"What? Maybe Edward really asked for a personal favor?" Now I'm glaring

"For your project, you know?" Hmm, ok I leave it.

"Jasper, you know now that girl will come in, feeling like it's her right to be attended the same way?"

"Hey, I'm a gentleman"

"No you are not, and I'm the one who have to reject all these girls"

"But Jane, you know you are almost family, you are my favorite" then again that smile

"Sorry Jasper, here all of us are immune to that smile"

Then the phone ring, and Jasper was saved by bell. We say goodbye and went to visit Aunt Carmen.

I was nervous because this is the mother of Tanya, Edward's number one fan. But when we arrived, I knew that I was wrong, that lady is awesome!

"Of course I will help you girls. Tell me what you need?"

"Well, we need to create a fictitious company, but we need help; an example of company statutes or what they need to cover; how you create your structure..."

"Girls, this gonna take more than one session. Why don't we start with structure and then we'll go"

"Thanks"

And for the next hour and a half, Aunt Carmen, helps us with the project... and give us an example of Cullen Enterprises statutes, an old one, now invalid, but I hope it could help.

EPOV

This conference sucked! It seems that due some monetary cuts, we were obligated to share a suite; a nice one with three bedrooms. So I share the suite with Alec and my right hand Ben Cheney.

The lectures at the conference were awfully boring, and at night when everybody went to the bar... we went to the suite and play xbox all night. We almost finished portal 2! And now, before we leave, there's a little dinner party. My Dad also came but he got a suite for him alone, eh he is the boss; my Dad ask us to have a meeting before dinner.

And now we are waiting for him.

Shit, my phone is beeping, who could call me? I just called Bella. One look at the caller ID and..."Mom, hi!"

"How could you? I've not raised some Lothario! And this poor girl, she will be broken hearted!"

What? " Mom, you are speaking to Edward, not Jasper."

"Of course I'm talking to you, how could you? Thank God it was Kate and no other unknown woman; poor Bella! And I really liked her."

"What are you talking about Mom? I'm at the conference, with Dad? Alec and Ben? What girl? Kate what?"

"I called you yesterday night, to ask you for Bella's phone number..."

"Uhm, mmm"

"And when I asked for your room, Kate answered"

"Mom, I share a room with Alec and Ben, and Kate was not supposed to even be here; this conference is for developers only!"

"But she answered, and she was scared, and then she cried, because you have a girlfriend, and, and, she said you broke up with Bella, but I know you won't." she said stuttering

"Mom, that was so not true! I'm getting tired of her games. All the past nights I was in my room, with the guys! We all share a suite, and she knows because she is the one who made the reservations, the only one who had a room for his own, was Dad! Hey why don't you ask him?" And speaking of the devil... and here he comes with Kate in tow. Alec look at me with disbelief.

"Mom, here comes Dad, I'll talk to you later, but just for the record I was with the boys, I never cheated, I only love Bella, ok?"

"Ok son, call me later"

"hey guys, look what I found!" said Dad, but the look on his face... it was wrong.

Alec beat me to answer "Hi Kate, glad to know that we do not have the budget to buy more equipment, but we have to take head of departments to conferences who aren't their interest"

Kate look ashamed ... for a second and regained her stand.

"Oh, as a part of HR I have to know the latest trends, of course it is my interest"

"Kate, which lectures do you attend? Just for curiosity?" And seeing this talk was getting out of control Dad interfered

"Edward, she is here, why don't we go to dinner and forget about it" and then again, his eyes... look ashamed. Maybe he approve her coming, but why?

And to dinner we go.

Kate tried to sit by my side, but I sat between Ben and Alec. Then, some reporter came to our table to take our picture, and I was fast to get next to Ben, so she wasn't near me. Seeming that we share the table with other participants, we couldn't argue.

When dinner ended, We went to our room. Escaping from Kate's claws.

"Edward, I told you, that woman if up to something. I don't trust her" Alec said

"Yep, me neither. And you look at Dad? He look remorseful, like he knew she will be here, but he never said so before"

Ben was quiet, like all the time he is quiet, but now he look at me and said

"Edward, I don't want you to hate me, but I think maybe your father is having an affair with her."

The mere thought of my father with someone else... not my mother.

"No, no, he couldn't do it. He loves Mom" But I was telling more to myself than to them. Could this be the reason behind his attitude? Could this be why he cut the girls from the program? But, Kate? I don't know, then why he wants me with Tanya? It won't cover his affair.

"Sorry Edward, but maybe that explains Uncles Carslile attitude, and how Kate's opinion prevail; you know like with the interns?"

"No, I said I'll give him the benefit of the doubt...for now. Ben, please this information never leaves this room, and please as a friend, I beg you, if you ever find something on Kate or Dad, please tell Alec or me"

"Sure Boss, count with me"

Ben was always a friend, since Royce King tried to incriminate him with a mistake, and I defended him, he has been loyal to me, I trust him.

When we return on Saturday morning, Dad asked me to come home with him, before I went to pick up Bella. And now we are at his office.

"Son, please take a sit, I am expecting someone to join us."

There was a knock in the door and Mom said "Honey, your visitors are here"

"Let them in Esme"

Then, they come inside the room, one of them was J. Jenks, our lawyer, the other one, I couldn't place him, but I was sure I've known him.

"Good afternoon Mr. Cullen"

"Good afternoon Jenks, Alistair"

I just nod to adknowledge their presence.

"We got the preview information you ask about Ms. Swan, sir"

At the mention of her name my insides turn into fire, how could he? Not after he met her! And not after all the things he hide, like kidney's tumors and Kate!

"Father you couldn't"

"Relax Edward, it's mere procedure, nothing personal, what do you have Alistair"

"Well, Ms. Swan had always a frugal life. She grew with her mother, traveling through the country, then she moved with her father. Up to three years ago she lived with him in Forks Washington, her father is the police Chief of the town. They lived modestly, if I may say so."

"I've told you, her mother is the one with who supports her" I was red angry!

"Oh yeah, Renee Dwyer, she is the wife of Phill Dwyer, one of the Arizona's Diamondbacks trainers. They are more on the upper middle class. Her mother writes a column for a magazine. They pay Ms Swan school and home. Her mother also inherit a little money from her parents, the Higgimbothams, but she used most of it when she lived in Forks to acquire a house, then to provide to her daughter after the divorce. You may say they were independent, not rich, nor poor."

Wow, now I'm still angry, but I listen to all Alistair said; it seems that Renee always cared for Bella, now if I tell her, the guilt will be worst.

"There's more, the Higgimbotham's established a trust fund to Ms. Swan; she will receive it when she turns 25. It's not so big though, more than three hundred thousand."

"Well, compared with the one Edward got, or the one Rosalie will get..." Carlisle laughed

"Hey, but Bella has a full scholarship!" I claimed

"Hmm, well, her scholarship only covers half her tuition. Her mother pays the rest through some friend; Ms. Swan is unaware of this situation."

Totally unaware! If she knew... now I got to pressure her to call Renee. She doesn't know all the things she does for her, even when she is angry. I'm beginning to despise Charlie Swan.

"Do you have something about her past?" Carlisle asked, looking at me.

"Well, Ms. Swan is a private person, nothing serious before Mr. Cullen, just three boyfriends at college; but when we asked in Forks about her, all the people claimed that she is betrothed to Jacob Black, his father's deputy; not that we ever had anything to verify that statement"

Then I snorted, and my father look at me like I was crazy

"Her father wants her to marry that tool, but for all Rose told me, that will never happen. She never dated the guy, is all on her father's mind" Carlisle seems doubtful and concerned

"Are you sure there's nothing to confirm this arranged marriage?"

"Yes sir, is all rumors at Forks. Mr. Cullen is right, she never dated him or show interest in him" See Dad, why don't you believe me!

Then Jenks cough "Mr. Cullen, will you need the other document you asked? It's done already"

I look at Dad, what other document?

"Keep it Jenks, I think it will be needed soon."

"Do you need anything else sir?"

"No, thank you for coming guys"

And so they leave. And anger comes back. But Dad it's not leaving this room before he gives me some answers, given that he investigated my girl.

"Now we are alone Dad, could you care to tell me what the hell happened at the conference with Kate?"

**A/N: I know a cliffie! Don't worry, the next chapter is already written; I think I'll post it tomorrow afternoon. Before I leave, I'm giving you a rec, it's a fic so sweet! If you had a bad day, read it; hey even if you had a good day.**

**Beautiful girl Cailin Alainn by PinkKnitsIndeed.**

**You are going to love Irishward.**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Hi! As I promised, there's the new chapter.

Chapter 9

BPOV

What kind of moron ask her students to give their papers on Saturday morning? Three days before the assigned date! If this was High school, her house will be totally TP.

I'm so mad that my head feels like it could explode, now I'm feeling dizzy. And suddenly all is fading to black... Whoah!

When I open my eyes, Rose is by my side, worried.

"Babe, wake up, how do you feel?"

"Hmm, ask again?" Let me get my thoughts together, I don't know where I am.

"Bella, you fainted" Oh, that explain why I'm on the ground and a itsy bitsy disoriented.

"Oh, I told you I'm so mad at her and so stressed" Yeah, all the blame goes to Mrs. Cope, damn teacher, she doesn't deserve to be called professor.

"Oh Bella, don't worry; come on, let's take you to the coffee shop for some juice and you will feel better"

"Yeah, maybe it was low blood pressure."

As soon as we got a table, Rose sat me and went for juice. And one of our classmates was there.

"Hi, I'm Riley, I see you fainted; are you feeling alright?" Yeah asshole! If you saw me, you should helped my friend to get me up and bring me here.

"I'm fine, Rosalie helped me."

"Oh, well if you need anything, and I mean anything, give me a call, let me give you my number." And he scribble his phone number in a napkin.

"Call me if you need help" Then he got up when he saw Rose glaring at him.

"I'd like that my knights in shinning armor would actually save me. Now get out" Riley guy left, not before make the universal sign of call me... you wish loser! I took the paper and threw it, maybe some desperate girl could use it.

"How come we are surrounded by assholes?"

"I don't know Rose, your brother is the only gentleman I know" Rose snort! Like almost throwing her juice through her nose snort!

"Well, with me he is a gentleman." Most of the time.

"Sorry babe, do you feel better?" And she took my hand, still looking worried.

"Yeah, thanks for the juice. "

"Sweetie, you've been looking pale, more than you usually are, and you've been dizzy all week."

"Do you think I'm anemic? " yuk, iron supplements tastes horrible, and I have to eat more spinaches. "I need to go to the doctor, I need some blood test..."

"Hmmm, Bella, you've also been throwing up" Uhhhh. I remember that. It all started with the blood from Alice's wound.

"Just twice. Then probably is a bug"

But Rose was all business.

"Bella, when was the last time you have your period?" Hmm, let me see, I've got it two weeks after we came back from spring break, great vacations, I won some wet t-shirt contest; hey, I even won to Rose, and I'm the proud owner of a B cup. I guess all depends in how you shake them! Oh, sure, back to business... my period early April... then again... hmm not again.

"Let me see my calend... shit shit shiit. Rose I'm late! How come I didn't noticed!"

And I was sure to take it daily but...

"My pills prescription finished before the gala, but we were using condoms..."

"Maybe before? Come on, you guys had sex before and probably didn't use a condom. Why didn't you refill your prescription?"

"I needed to come back to Forks, to my old OB/Gyn. And I'm mad at the chief so maybe I avoided all the town? Geez, that's why we were using the condoms!"

"Bella, don't get angry at me, I'm trying to help. Why you never changed your doctor? You've been living here for almost three years! You could use mine"

"Hmm, Dr. Gerandy always give me a lollypop afterwards, and yours is a little creepy, I mean, she has some big hands I don't know how can you stand when she gets her gigantic hands in your pussy"

"!" Rose's eyes got big and her brows almost disappear from her face.

I think Rose doesn't share my opinion of her doctor.

"And Dr. Gerandy always kept my information from Charlie, even when he used the 'I'm the police Chief and her father' card."

And then it downed on me... the possibility of me becoming a mother in the near future is real!

"Oh Rose, what am I gonna do? I still have one year more to finish college, and if they reject me now as an intern, when all my time and attention will be on the company; of course they will reject me more because I'm a mother! Oh, then I won't have a job, I need to learn to play guitar!"

"Bella, don't freak out. Why would you need to learn to play the guitar?" Rose can be so dense...

"Rose, everybody knows that the guitarist beggars at the street get more money than any homeless bum."

Gee, that's common knowledge! Thank God she is not the one who will have to live on the street, she won't last a day. And she is looking at me like I am crazy.

"First, we need to confirm if you are pregnant; maybe you are anemic?"

I nod, yep, first I need to know where I stand. I kept nodding.

"And then you have to tell Edward" End the nods and now I'm saying no.

"Bella, either way Edward have to know, or you are sick and do let him worry or you are pregnant, and he will be a daddy."

We left the coffee shop and went to the drugstore, for a pregnancy test.

And Murphy's law couldn't be more accurate, at the drugstore hidden between the aisles there was Jake.

"Bella how are you?" He was alone, doing I don't know what at a drugstore far far from his home. Lucky me.

"A little busy Jake, what are you doing here? Didn't have a pharmacy at Forks?"

"Hmm, yeah but they didn't have..." he was looking around the aisle for something, but we were at the feminine health aisle, so good luck Jake.

Just then Rose came, but she was fast and covered the test with some tampons.

"Jake, hi, so you've got your period, now you are totally a woman! Congratulations" Now it was his turn to squirm, gotta love a blunt woman.

I was snickering and the poor bastard who was blushing, maybe someone up there really loves me.

"It's not that; Leah asked me to come for something" Still blushing...

"Well, we got what we need so now we are leaving, goodbye Jake" I took Rose's hand and walk to another aisle to lose the blushing dude.

"We should leave"

"No, let him get first to the cashier, then we go to another one"

Jake got a box of Band-aid, probably to mend his broken ego and left.

"Go, go, go Rose"

And mission accomplished, we left.

We were on her car, on the way to my apartment, but then Esme called and asked us to come for lunch, because Edward and Carlisle would be there soon; so Rose told me we could take the test at her old room, in the ensuite bathroom.

When we arrived, Esme told us that their plane was delayed, so they would get here for dinner. So we ate some sandwiches and went to Rose old room.

"Rose I'm nervous, What if your brother hates me? Then my poor baby will grow fatherless" Oh poor Ed Jr., what horrible fate awaits for you.

"First of all, in the event of you being pregnant, Edward will be beyond happy. And second, your baby will never grow alone, he or she will have a wonderful aunt." My sweet bestie, I need to hug her.

"Oh Rose I love you" and we hold each other for a while.

"Now be brave, take this cup, and go do your business"

While I was peeing I heard Esme knock and tell Rose that Edward has arrived and that we have guests to dinner.

I finished and put the timer on my phone.

While we were waiting we could hear some noises from downstairs and a door slammed. Rose said that probably someone left Carlisle's office. She is still angry at him, but Esme is trying to get in her good graces. I hope they manage.

Then the phone beeped.

We went together to see.

"At the count of three Bella, 1...2...3... Oh my God"

As I was accepting my fate, again there was a knock at the door.

We threw everything on the cabinet below the sink and went out to see who knocked.

"Girls, dinner is ready, come on" Esme took my hand and got me downstairs.

.God squared! The guests were Tanya, Lauren and their families!

EPOV

My father was looking at me with blank eyes.

"Son, what do you mean? Nothing happens with Kate" Uhmm, he is using his best poker face.

"And how does my mother calls to the hotel, asks for the Cullen room and Kate answers the phone, eh?" I don't know if that's what my mother asked, but it was worth a try.

"It was a mistake at the front desk, all our rooms were booked to Cullen."

"Hmmm mmm, and how did she get the green light to go, you know it was a RVSP event and she never received an invitation."

"I don't know"

"Nope" I pop the p at the end. "That answer is not enough"

For the first time in my life, my father looked defeated.

"I don't know how she got there; but I found her at the bar, so I sat with her. She was drinking too much and she began crying, she said she was tired of many things, the first one was how you never really liked her. And even I didn't like her to be with you. That I always throw Tanya at you, then she asked why I always preferred Tanya. And I told her I think Tanya is pretty, and our families are close and you seem to get along"

"Dad, when I got along with Tanya?"

"Well, you took her to prom"

"Eleven years ago! Dad, I hate Tanya, and I have a girlfriend, you know, the girl you investigated" I can't believe he's so in denial.

"Kate said you used to date her and then Bella came and you dumped her" Again twisting the truth.

"No, that's not true. I dated her, like four times, a year ago, and just because Mom insisted; but I've always been clear, I don't like her, not even as a friend. She is just my coworker. Period."

"She said you used to take her on weekend trips, and since Bella appeared, you ignore her; and that she feels like you used her just for sex."

"I've never been closer to her, not even a kiss."

"Well, she kept going on and on, about how you mistreated her, and we took her to her room"

"We, who we?"

"Your uncle Aro was with me" Well, at least, he wasn't alone, I don't trust Kate.

"And?" There's got to be more in this story.

"we left her in her room, and said good night; later, I was in my room almost asleep, and then she knocked and I opened the door."

"And..."

"She kissed me" What!

"And? What did you do? Did you kiss her back?" I can't believe this.

"I pushed her back, I told her it was wrong and remind her that I'm a happily married man, and asked her to leave. She was hysterical at that moment."

"Why didn't you ask for my help or Alec's, we were just one floor down"

"She was hysterical crying why don't you love her, I thought seeing you was not the best idea."

"And then, what else?" I think that wasn't the best way to deal with Kate.

"I called Aro, and ask him for help. We took her again to her room and we stayed with her all night."

"And why do you act like something worst happened?" Right then, his face turn in to a pained one.

"The next morning she asked me if we had sex, because the last thing she remembered was the kiss at my room... and then she was in her own room" Please Dad, tell me you were not a gentleman and change her to her pj's... that would be...urghh.

"How convenient" I said it in the same tone like the church lady from saturday night live.

"I told her that nothing happened, that Aro was all the time with us, and that if someone ask we'll say that nothing happened, you know, to avoid her some shame"

"Dad, that makes you sound guilty, and she is waiting to get her claws on someone of us"

"No, she still wants you. Even Aro was mortified"

"I can't imagine why." I said sarcastically "Now what we do with her?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked for an unofficial reunion"

"?" Unofficial reunion? What's that?

"Your Aunts and uncles are coming to discuss this matter. I want you, Jasper and Alec there. We are scared that she'll claim sexual harassment."

"I don't doubt it. Will Mom be present? Wait, does she know?"

"Yes, but I don't know what to do with Rose and Bella"

"My Bella? Why?"

"She is upstairs with Rose" She is here? I was supposed to pick her up from her apartment.

Well, now I got him answering, I think I can push him for more...

"Dad, what else is happening? How sick are you?"

"I'm not sick, just old"

"Dad, we know about your tumor"

"Nothing matters, everything will be alright"

"Dad..."

"No Edward, that's my last word about my health if you excuse me" and he left slamming the door.

I called Jasper to give him some heads up so he could be prepared and he told me he was on his way.

Before I left my father's office, I look at his desk. There was one paper with Bella's and mine names. Oh no, a pre-nup! What the hell!

I got so much things in my head right now, I can't possibly think. I need my girl to sooth me.

I left and went immediately to look for Bella, she was at the stairs with my mother.

I ran and held her, she was so pale.

"Baby I missed you!" and we kissed. All the tension from before was gone. As soon as I held her, nothing else mattered.

"Awww, look at the lovebirds, how cute are they!" Ughh, the nasally voice of Lauren, what is she doing here? Oh yeah, the unofficial reunion, not that she got something to do here, but I guess she came with Tanya.

"Hi everyone, my girlfriend and I need to talk about our week before dinner, if you excuse us"

And I took my sweet girl to my old room.

Then she sat at my bed, with a real serious face.

"Sweet girl, what's wrong?" I don't like to see her with anguish.

And she started to cry, with little sobs.

"Baby, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

"I-I-I'm" sob sob "preg-nant"

The world stopped at that second. All I could hear is her voice repeating pregnant, pregnant, pregnant like an echo.

"B-b-but if" sob "you don't want it" sob, sob "it's ok" Don't want it? why? No, no, no

"Baby, don't say that, I want it and baby don't ever think the contrary, I love you and together we will make it"

Her sad eyes were looking at me, so full of hope... "Silly girl, of course I want it, maybe we never planned it, but I'm ecstatic with the news."

But then, it hits me, we can't tell to my family right now, not with the Kate issue and this reunion. She saw my face and the crying continued...

"You" sob "don't w-want it"

"No baby, I want it. It just, we can't tell my family right now. Something happened on the trip and first we need to discuss it."

"Rose knows" Of course Rose knows, she is like her sister.

"Baby, it's ok; just Rose and maybe Jasper but right now no one else, ok?"

sob sob "ok" She said with her sweet little voice. I held her, so tight... we are going to have a baby... we are going to be parents...a little girl with brown eyes and her mother's hair... or a boy, with my wild hair... we are now a family... Oh! I think we need to get married!

"How did you find it?"

"I fainted at school," Faint? My sweet girl fainted? What if...

"Before you freak out, Rose was with me" But still...

"Baby, we need to go to the doctor, you can't keep fainting at any place"

"Don't worry, Rose will be there with me" My sister is going to heaven just for care for my baby, no, my babies.

"Edward, what happened at the conference?" Oh, now she has to ask.

"Kate made something stupid" And so my Dad...

"Tell me something new"

"She made some scandal scene that could compromise the reputation of Dad or Uncle Aro, so we are discussing what to do"

"That evil bitch," sob, sob, "can I kill her now?" Oh my sweet baby, always solving troubles with violence.

"We'll discuss it, but later. Let's endure the predicament of dinner with my extended family."

When we got down, Rose looked for us and I gave her a reassuring smile. We sat together and she hug me and in a low voice, just for me to hear it she said "congratulations daddy"

BPOV

The dinner passed quickly, with sour looks from Tanya and small smiles from Rose. Then we finished and they went to Carlisle's office and we girls stay... which leave us two with Tanya and Lauren.

"Look at you, so naïve. Poor young thing. Don't get to comfortable, he's dumping you any moment now to come back to me" Said Tanya, if I wasn't so shaken, I would give her an appropriate answer, but I just let it be.

But Rose, being her, she answered.

"For him to come back to you, he was supposed to be with you at some time in the past; which never happened. Sooo keep dreaming Tanya" Rose no, simple words or she will never get the idea.

"Oh please, what he could see in her? You are so plain, he will get bored." she said looking at me "I got the right look for a Cullen, I was borned to be a Cullen"

Is she real? I know I'm not plain, and maybe she is pretty but her personality is the one who is plain, like cucumber plain.

But again Rose is so ...

"Oh my, what did your drink had? Or are you high? I mean, to say something so stupid like that. Borned to be a Cullen! Ja, ja,ja. Sorry Tanya, but in order to be a Cullen, you need intelligence, good manners, just to start"

"You'll see, one day he will wake up and come to me" Tanya sneered

"Come Bella, let's leave this delusional girls" Rose said looking I was getting nauseous, I don't know if it was for what they were saying or for the pregnancy.

We went to the kitchen for some crackers and when we came back, there was no sign of the bitch twins.

"Where did they go?"

"I don't care, let's go to my room to throw the test, I don't want to give my father a heart attack." Yeah, if Carlisle sees it...

When we got there, it was dark, so I turned on the lights, but something was off.

"I feel like something it's weird in this room" If only I could pinpoint the difference...

"I know, do we leave the curtains like this?"

"I dunno" Damn, I knew I should play more of that Waldo's thingys, now I can't find the difference in this room. "Rose just look for the test."

And we looked, and looked and looked. And nothing.

"But I was sure I left it here" and we lifted the duvet, maybe the test fell.

"Maybe in another cabinet" Nothing

"Under the bed?" Nothing.

"Rose, who else enters your room?" If Esme found it... I feel so ashamed! Not that get impregnated by her son after almost two months doesn't make me feel ashamed.

"No one, Dad stopped coming in after the first tampon and Mom after the first condom, and even then, it was from Jasper" My face was one of sheer doubt "What? I was curious!" Suuure it was from Jasper.

"Maybe Sue, our housekeeper and she would never tell Dad"

"Let's hope it was her"

Later, when their reunion finished, Edward and Jasper came to us.

"How was it?"

"Hmm, we all are going to act normal; but there's gonna be additional security and some private eye will check on Kate" I know there's something more going on, but it seems it's all the information I will get.

"Did you know that she started rejecting people two weeks before we have the approved lists? The first two were Alice and some girl named Angela Weber. Alec is still so mad, apparently this girl is really good, and the guy Kate put in her place doesn't know anything about programming"

"So?"

"Each area has some interns assigned; Alec's and mine require some programming knowledge; you two would have been on Jasper's or Carmen's areas, by example."

"Oh, because our major is business related?"

"Exactly" So Kate really blew it, it wasn't just a case of jealousy like we thought.

Jasper then hug me, and the way he look at me make me feel warm. "Congratulations Mommy" and I just smiled.

Then Edward and I were in his bed. It is so warm...

"Hmm baby, before you think of celebratory sex, we can't find the pregnancy test."

He was kissing my earlobe, damn he is sooo goood.

"Mmmm, why were you searching for it?" Oh if he continues like that my brain cells will not respond...

"Because we don't want your father to have a stroke" He was now on my neck and his hand was playing with my nipple. He was reaching that point that melts me.

"Don't worry, it was probably Sue. She is extremely efficient, she would throw it"

As efficient as he is with his mouth. Now he is on my neck and going down slowly...

"Oh yes, yes, sure it was Sue"

And then we forgot all about maternity tests, family affairs, and got lost in each other...

**A/N: What do you think guys? Kate it's quite a character.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay. Let's just say it was caused for some 'technical problems' (my computer died, and I lost this chapter. I hope it won't happen again.**

Chapter 10

EPOV

I opened my eyes and the sun was right up to the sky. My sweet girl was still asleep, and I took advantage of this moment.

I opened my nightstand drawer and got a band aid. I took Bella's left hand and took her ring finger, slowly I opened the band-aid and place it backwards in her finger. Voilá, now I got her ring size. Yeah Rose could help me, but I want to make this quickly, I can't wait to make her mine.

She began to stir so I kissed her knuckles to distract her if she felt me playing with her hand, and quickly threw the band-aid again in the drawer. Now there's no evidence,

"Good morning sweet girl"

"Good morning babe" And I kissed her softly.

I caressed her face then her shoulders, her skin is so soft; then my hand was on her belly, where our little nugget was growing...and the kisses grew more heated. Her hand first was on my hair, now is on my ass.

"Babe, I need you" She doesn't have to tell me twice.

I kissed her neck and took her legs and opened them, then I slide softly into her, and got surrounded by her warmth.

"Hmm, sweet girl, I love you so much"

Her breaths became pants so quickly, I know neither of us is gonna last.

In-out, in-out, in-out. I won't last long.

"Oh, Edward, I love you too"

My mouth was on her nipple, teasing, licking, and I felt her so close... I suck on her tit and she came whispering my name

"Edward"

I love when her walls tighten and milk me, and her soft pants, I couldn't help it, I came "Bella!"

We were recovering, when a loud knock called us.

"You horndogs, let's get breakfast" Jasper is a cockblocker, thank God we already finished.

We were dressing and I asked her for something that was bothering me

"Baby, I want to meet your Dad."

She got stiff.

"I don't know baby"

"Sweetie, I have to meet him one day, and given the circumstances, the sooner the better"

She was thinking about it...

"OK, but let just not tell him about the baby, not yet; let's start with 'Meet my boyfriend'"

"Perfect sweet girl, when do you want to see him?"

Ahh, that is the question, I hope she gives me some time to buy her ring, and maybe he will meet me as her fiancé.

"Let me think about it, maybe next weekend?"

"Whatever you want sweet girl"

But luck wasn't on our side, when we got to her apartment, there was a police cruiser.

I don't know, I should be terrified, but something inside me gives me strength. Probably all the information Alistair gave us from her parents, puts thing on perspective. Renee is the one I like to impress, Charlie, not so much.

But Bella was still, like statue still.

"Sweet girl, do you want me to come with you or you want to wait til next weekend?"

Then she stand up straight, raise her head and told me "No, let's do it now"

When we came close the door, two people descend from the cruiser, her father and a really tall guy.

"Uhh, and his minion it's with him" said Bella.

"Good morning Dad, and Jake" Both guys were glaring at me, hoping I felt threatened, but sorry, my respect and fear was on her mother's side, even when both of them can shoot me and get away with it... ok, maybe there's a little pang of fear, but very little, minuscule.

"Good morning gentlemen" What else could I say?

"Dad, this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen, Edward this is my father" I extend my hand, and for a second he just look at me, not moving. Then he shook my hand, I guess trying to press it hard, but it didn't deterred me.

"And baby this is my friend Jake, Jake, my boyfriend Edward" Jake eyes were hurt... he took my hand and he really pressed it hard, this one I felt, but my pride made me act like nothing happened but ouch!

None of them said nothing, and Bella walk us to her apartment.

Her father almost close the door before I got inside but no, jeje, I'm faster.

"What are you doing here Dad?" Her tone was cold, she was still angry at him.

"Jake told me he saw you yesterday at the drugstore, and I got worried. Are you ok?"

Bella's eyes were throwing daggers to Jake, sure it was when they bought the pregnancy test... let's see how much he saw.

"Dad, we were buying tampons, for something that actually happens once a month" Both of them blushed.

"And he said that you were looking pale all through the week" The week? Like he saw my sweet girl from Monday through Friday? This guy is stalking my woman!

"Dad, I'm almost on finals, I've got lots of homework and papers to finish, and a really hard project"

"But you have time for a boyfriend" What is his problem?

"By the way, what happened to your truck?"

"My truck had no way to repair it, so we dumped it" It was like both of them have a stroke!

"Bella! You could had call me or Jake, it was the truck I bought! Jake could repair it!"

And Jake intervened "Bella, how are you going to school? Now you don't have a car!"

My time to talk "I lend her my car, she could use it to go anywhere"

Both looked at me like I was a freak, what? the old behemoth truck was fine, but my almost new car is wrong?

"But the truck..."

"Dad, it was beyond repair, time to get something new"

"With which money? Are you asking for to your mother? Maybe her rich and young boytoy could buy you a new one" Bella look annoyed.

"No Dad, I've got my savings, and in between, Edward takes me to where I need it"

Again the glares. What could make him happy? If she have to go to work and college, she have to walk to make him happy?

"But I assume Edward has to work, or what do you do for living? Not just drive around young girls?"

Ahh, the age difference, it had to come at some point. But it's my time to gloat a little.

"I work as a head of developing at Cullen Enterprises, and I have the freedom to reschedule my day so I could take Bella everywhere" Yeah, a sure fact. Take that Jake. Maybe next time some old lady asks you to rescue her cat who climbed a really tall tree you remember what I do for living.

"So I guess the silver volvo that was parked all week nights here is yours" Jake said trying to rile me up.

"Yeah Jake, he was at a conference all week, so I got the car to myself, were you spying me at my home at night?" Ja, ja, point for Bella.

Now both of them were quiet. Charlie was sizing me, looking for a weak point.

"How did you met him?"

"At a reunion, Dad, what's your point?"

"Hmm, are you sure you know him? what if he is telling you lies?" Before I got offended Bella answered "Dad he is Rose's brother! I know his family!"

"But he is a city guy... what are your intentions to my daughter? she is young and naive and I know all about you, city rich guys"

Ahh, well here it goes

"My intentions are the utmost serious. I love your daughter and I hope one day she will become my wife" There I said it.

The reactions were... Bella was almost crying of happiness; Jake look like I killed his puppy, maybe I did; but her father... first he look surprised, then confused, but when he saw the happy eyes Bella got, he look furious.

"Sorry, I don't trust city guys, you would take her away from me; and she is promised to marry Jake so I forbid this relationship."

Before I could say something Bella explode.

"First of all, I'm not asking for your permission, I'm just letting you know. I'm an adult and I take my own decisions. Second, Jake and I are not related in any form and I'm not betrothed to him. I've always told you that. I'm free to choose my mate and I choose Edward."

Then again, there was silence. Bella was shaking in anger, so I hold her, soothing her. You don't do this to pregnant girls, you know, with all the hormones, it's like a bomb... but they didn't know Bella is pregnant.

"Bella, if you disobeyed me and continue this relationship... I will disowned you" Bella almost laugh... almost.

"And now look at Jake, do you think it's fair to break his heart this way?"

Poor guy was broken, hey even I feel bad for him, but what did he expect? Bella always told him he was only her friend. Bella look abashed, and Charlie took this as his chance to push her.

"Yes Bella look at this man, who has been there for you all your life, and now you just dump him like an used..." and Charlie forced too much his hand and now he got angry Bella, no, sorry; he got 'angry pregnant full of hormones ready to explode' Bella. She laughed, like maniac.

"Shut up Dad, I've always told him the truth, he knew we were just friends. And by the way, where's Leah, your girlfriend?" It seems like Jake was waiting for the floor to open and drag him down.

"I'm tired of you always meddling in my life, like you got a right to do it. I'm sorry you are disappointed the way your life turned, but that is not my problem. You've got twenty years to learn that I'm never gonna be a little town girl, happy to just be a housewife, never wanting to see nothing past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign; that never was me. So, just for your knowledge, I'm with Edward, he is my boyfriend and I'm going to finish college, get a job in Seattle or some other big city and never return to Forks, and if I ever do it, it will be just a quick visit."

Charlie stood up and faced Bella

"Bella, I'm so sorry to see who'd you become, and I'm not gonna stay and watch how you ruin your life. Like your mother did. So I'm leaving, but for now on forget I am your father."

And he took Jake by the arm and left.

BPOV

Wow. That was... liberating? I was supposed to feel sad, but no, I feel light, like a ton of bricks, too much weight, was lifted from my back.

Edward was worried, but there was no reason.

"Sweet girl, I don't think he meant it; he just threw a tantrum, like a four years old boy. Don't worry." Aww, my sweet man. he still doesn't get Charlie.

"If I told you that the one I feel sorry for it's Jake; I mean, not only he got his heart broke, now he has to hear Charlie complains day after day. Poor bastard. Well, that was parent number one, lets see what parent number two has to say. You know, I'm in a roll."

So I called Renee.

And again, nothing.

Now I was feeling so alone. I mean, Edward's parents may be not the most supportive, but they are here for him. But mine...

He noticed my change of demeanor, and held me.

"Sweet girl, remember I love you, and that I'll do anything for you." A kiss in my nose "And maybe your father won't be with us, but we are not alone, we have my obnoxious siblings" kiss on my cheek "And some great friends" Kiss on my eyelid " Alice" kiss on the other eyelid "Irina" Oh, we were right, just before Irina.

"You got to tell me your history with Irina, I know there were kisses involved."

He sighed, shook his head and took my hand

"Sweet girl, don't be jealous." Not a good way to start...just saying.

"Irina and I were friends, and when we were teenagers she was my first kiss" Ehh? Me not likey the way this is turning.

"Just for curiosity, she was my friend and we were experimenting, she was also... my first time"

Oh just keep kicking my guts! And she was supposed to be my friend!

"Baby, I never loved her, well not like a girlfriend, she was more like my buddy"

"Your fuck buddy?" This is worst than I thought!

"No, no, no. You see, Irina is a lesbian, we tried and then she knew she likes girls."

She what? She experimented sex with Edward and even then preferred girls? Unbelievable!

"And that was a huge knock off to my ego. And now that we are asking, what about Jake"

"Hmm, well, he was my first kiss" ja, ja. How fo you feel now? eh?

"But just your first kiss?" How I wished I could tell him he was a passionate lover who taught me all I know... but no, we didn't even frenched our kisses were more of muahh kind.

"Relax, the rest of my experience was acquired in college, do you think any kid in Forks would be damaged enough to dare Charlie Swan and his happy trigger finger? My Dad still thinks I'm a virgin and I'm saving myself to my husband... which in his mind will be Jake."

I saw his face, he was thinking with how many guys I was in college...ja, ja, ja. Hey, I guess if I ask him his number will be the triple of mine, so I don't ask.

We spend the rest of the day planning, we decided that next week I need an appointment with Dr. Gerandy, and that we'll tell his parents after my finals and the birthday party, in two weeks.

We also decided, that we will spend the weekdays here at my apartment because is closer to school, and the weekends at his apartment. He doesn't want to leave my side. But, I have to study for finals and to finish my class project. And the worst part, we discussed my work, he wants me to quit at the coffee shop, he is worried about me fainting. And I, I don't know. It's not like I live paycheck through paycheck, and I still need to buy a car. I promised to think about it.

We spend together that night, just holding each other, no words were needed.

Dr. Gerandy give us an appointment Tuesday morning, so here we are, in Forks, waiting for my name to be called.

I looked around, and I noticed there was a new pediatrician, the sign at the door said Dr. McCarty. Hmm, it's good to know, but I guess my overprotective boyfriend would want some over the scale doctor for his baby, but we will see. Then said door opened, and a little girl goes out with her mother... and then a behemoth of a man. He was 6'4'' and probably abused steroids. He got his hands behind his back, and then he took one hand to the girl and offered her a lollipop... the girls eyes got big like saucers with a breathtaking smile... and the man smiled... and he got the cutest dimples I've ever seen. And I see the morphing... from Grizzly bear... to Teddy bear. He said good bye to the cute girl and looked at us. My baby held me more tightly, like he was protecting me, but I saw those dimples, this guy is not a threat.

"Good morning, sorry to interrupt, but there's only two lollipops left and I'd like to know what flavor your wife will want" Edward smiled but didn't correct him.

"Which ones do you have?" I said, I don't want to end with a disgusting flavor.

"Soda pop and sour grape"

"Soda pop" Sour grape is a no no.

"Well, here is your lollypop, now you got to behave with Dr, Gerandy," and he winked "and I'm going to ask Mrs. Crawford to refill the lollipop box" And he left, and I got my lollipop.

And then my name was called.

Mrs. Crawford it's a great nurse, like a sweet grandmother; I love her because she was never intimidated by my father.

"I see you met our new Doctor."

"Yes, at first sight he look intimidating, but then when he smiles he looks so friendly"

"Dr. Emmet McCarty it's a really young man, and new in town; and you are right he is so friendly, the kids love him" Good thing for a doctor, imagine if he was a scary one, like the dentist of 'Little shop of horrors', it is the only time I got scared from Steve Martin.

She took my blood pressure and asked "Are you here for what I think you are?" And winked, sweet ol' Granma winked.

"I think I'm pregnant" She was beaming "Sweetie pie, let me draw a blood sample, oh! and is that your man out there? He is so handsome; I'm glad you didn't end with that spineless Jake boy"

And with all her chattering, I never felt the needle; she just asked me to take a sit and let Edward in.

Then Dr. Gerandy came in, looked at Edward then at me, then he laughed.

"Please Bella, tell me your father knows about him" And he continued laughing

"Yeah, I've got the pleasure of meeting Chief Swan." Edward said sourly.

"Oh, what I would give to have been a fly on the wall the day you told him" and he continue laughing.

"Ok, Bella, why are you here? Do you need a new prescription?" he change his demeanor, and got serious, in doctor mode.

"Doc, I think I'm pregnant" And Edward took my hand, fingers intertwined.

"Well, let's wait to Mrs. Crawford to bring the results, I know she took a blood sample. Bella when was your last period?"

Then I proceed to tell him, I also told him, that when my prescription of pills ended, we just used condoms. I know we should used both, but we were horny!

Then Mrs. Crawford opened the door, with a big smile on her face who said it all.

"Congratulations, you are pregnant, according with what you said, your due date it's aprox February first; but we will have a more precise one after your sonogram."

We are having a baby!

**A/N: We finally met Emmet. What do you think about Charlie? Just remember he still doesn't know Bella is pregnant. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Before you read this chapter, just know that no dogs or cats ears were harmed in the making of this chapter. :)**

**And I made some A/N in the middle, just please, humor me and go with it.**

* * *

Chapter 11

EPOV

Today at the lunch hour I did it. I finally did it. It took a little coaxing to convince Jane to come with me, because I wanted the female touch. But I finally bought Bella's engagement ring. I wanted Jasper to join us, but lately he is being secretive. He is never around at lunch time and he leaves work early. Perhaps he is taking classes of something embarrassing like yodeling, and he doesn't want me to know.

Now I just need to plan the perfect proposal.

I was leaving the conference room, and I was in such a good mood that it didn't matter how boring the meeting was. And I was in such a good mood that also didn't notice Kate coming to my side. Since the 'unofficial reunion' I've been avoiding her successfully; I guess my luck had to finish one day.

"Edward, wait. It's been eons since we talked" Yeah, maybe there was a reason to it.

"Hi Kate, I've been busy." Really busy, avoiding you.

"We need to go out for drinks to catch up" Ja, ja, ja. Sarcastic laugh.

"Sorry Kate, I've got plans with guys" As a matter of fact, I do.

"I can come with you" Ja, ja, ja. more sarcastic laugh.

"Sorry Kate, but it's boy's night out; no girls allowed." Then to Kate's bad luck, Alec decide to join us.

"Leave it Kate, It's guy's night out. Full of testosterone, greasy food, beers, we want to belch properly; no fruity drinks, no low fat dressing, no talking about feelings" And he batted his eyelashes; now he's making fun of me, not that Kate will notice, all because I said I'm going to propose.

"Well, just remember that we have another meeting tomorrow morning really early; I don't want you to get into trouble because you come with some hangover" Is that a threat or is she just joking?

"Don't worry Kate; our presence was not required to this meeting." Good point Alec, I was beginning to worry.

"See ya Kate"

Now we got to find Jasper, because part of this outing was to get the scoop on him. We planned to get him drunk so he tell us what's going on with him.

"Hey Jazzman, where are you going? Remember boy's night out!" And Alec got him, with both hands on his shoulders so he couldn't escape.

After 6 beers we finally get Jasper to talk, too bad we weren't that sober.

"Ok, I'm dating a girl; but I'm not gonna tell you who she is, because after seeing all the mess my family is making with Bella and Edward I don't want anything of that to ruin it."

"Oh, come on, Jazz, we are brothers, we are twins! Are you saying that after we share the womb, you wont share that little tidbit of information?" Or that was what I try to say, it really sound like furbish, but he got it.

"No Ed, I'm not telling." I pout, yeah, very manly. "Let's make a deal. I will tell you, after you tell our parents that you and Bella are engaged"

"But I still need to propose, what if she says no?" Hey, the possibility exist.

"Ja, no way man, that girl loves you. I mean she endure the presence of Tanya and Kate for you. She will do anything for you, of course she will say yes" Ah, but Alec still doesn't know everything...

"But Alec, she is pregnant, with my baby; we will have a little Edward"

"More to my argument, of course she will say yes to her baby daddy" Then he yell to the waitress "Hey lady, some Patron over here , we need to cheer someone"

Two hours and two bottles of Patron later, we were on our way home. Jasper drank so much that he was as drunk as Alec was; me, I was the worst. Ben ended being the sober one, so he drive us to our apartments. As he was driving I was serenading them with my selection of songs dedicated to Bella, at this particular moment I was revisiting Barry Manilow...

"You know I caaaan't smiiiiile without youuuu"

"Shhh, you will scare all the dogs near the street"

"I feeel saaaad when youuuu'reee saaad

If youuuu only kneeew what IIII'm going throuuuugh..."

"Isn't that song about how sad he is now after she left?" Ben was killing my mood.

"But I can't smile without Bella, so it counts"

Suddenly some lights and sirens come to us

"Guys, is it weird that the police stop us? I mean, I'm driving fine and I'm sober"

"Routine check Ben" I said, ready to start another round of songs dedicated to my beautiful sweet girl.

But the police officer asked that all of us go out of the car, that was really strange.

But when we went out... Damn, it was Charlie. Wait, what about disown Bella? Oh, Chief Swan is a tricky, conniving, controlling fucker. Trying emotional blackmail...

"So, young man, are you driving this car?"

"Nooo, I'm simply a passenger, just going with the flow..." I said as serious as I could manage.

"Hmm, and what made you party and drink on Thursday? Don't you have to work tomorrow?"

Before I could answer Jasper helped me

"S'officer, I've seen your cr-cru-cruisssserrrr, and it says Forks" Oh man, he is more drunk than I supposed! We're doomed!

"It says F-forks not spoons, no, Forksss; do you have anything against spoons of knives?" Yep, we are doomed.

"Hmm, I guess you also drank" He said looking to Jasper with disgust.

"But it is-n-n-'t against th-the law stop us cuz it'sss not your j-jur-izzz-izonnn?" Oh! I guess I should call Bella and ask her to come for us with bail money.

"Hmm, very observant, hmm" Charlie's face was serious. You couldn't read him. But, I was also drunk, so...

"And you are not part of the sandwich police? like those 9gag jokes?" And those were the last coherent words I said that night.

After my horrible joke, Charlie just exclaimed "Oh, no you too!"

"U2?... But all the promiseeees we maaaadeeee f-from the cradleeee to the graaaave" and Jasper and Alec joined me to serenade the chief "When aaaalll I waaant is youuuu"

I was expecting a standing ovation, at least some applause... but I guess Chief Swan isn't fond of U2 because he just stood there watching us expressionless.

"Guys, maybe something more public domainnn" Alec said

"I got it, boybands." Said Jasper

"I don't caare who you aaaare

where you're frooooom

don't care what you doooo

as long as you love meeee"

Hey, we even try some choreography, but I'm not so sure we manage to dance. Chief isn't fond of Backstreet boys also. He is very difficult to please.

"Chiiieef" I whine "I'm tryiiing to sher-nade Belllaaa; I d-don't wanher saaad cuz youuurre anggry"

Before he could answer or do anything, another cruiser parked along; this one from Seattle PD.

"Not again Chief Swan, I've told you before, you can't stop people just because they're near your daughter; someday, someone is going to complain. You're lucky I was the one who see you, any other would report you." What? Did he do this before?

"But these boys are drunk" Charlie reply

"But I'm not the driver" Alec said

The Seattle police officer, very kindly ask us to leave; just after he checked that Ben was sober.

We were quickly to comply.

The next stop was Bella's apartment, where the girls were studying. And apparently they found amusing make fun of our serenade, which was part of what I was planning for the proposal.

"Oh I got the ultimate Bella's song" I clear my throat and begin

"I swim the ocean for you

swim the ocean for you

ou ou ouuu Beellaaaa"

The girls almost choke of the laughs

"But the song is Kelsey"

"But It says something I'll do for Bella"

"Ahhh" Jasper is pretty eloquent when he is drunk.

Bella on the other hand, was quite emotional

"Ohh Edward, you are so sweet" And the sobbing began.

"No, no, no, don't cry Bella. I can sing better" Everybody snort in unison

But my sweet girl just took my hand and lead me to the bedroom, I guess to reward my serenade...

BPOV

We were studying, because for tomorrow, we get one of the toughest finals. Global economics make the kids cry and all the sweet creatures of the forest run. Yeah, that tough.

But then, Ben called to tell me he was bringing Edward, and that he was a little tipsy. Tipsy my ass. All of them were drunk.

But when Edward try to sing a sweet song, singing off key every word... I fall in love with him again. It was the sweetest thing anyone ever done for me.

But, he was drunk and almost ready to pass out. So I took him to bed, so we could continue to study.

When I came back after left him asleep on the bed, dead to the world, I asked Ben what happened. He told me that my father stopped them, even when there was no reason; and that if it wasn´t for another police officer, they would be in jail.

To say that I was angry... How did he dare? I thought he said I was no longer his daughter! I guess Edward was right, he just threw a tantrum. I think I need to talk to Mrs. Clapp, the Commissioner's wife, to tell her that he is doing it again. At least he'll get a reprimand.

But then, one of the other drunks chose to speak.

"Beenn, Ewor forgott sumthinn" Oh, Jasper was sooo drunk, and Alice was giggling.

"Jazz, give me what he forgot, let me put it in the bedroom, so he see it when he wakes" Yeah, that was reasonable, perhaps it was something from work.

He opened his hand and there it was a little blue box with a white ribbon... .God! No, he wasn't!

I try to take it, but Jasper slap my hand and said "Shhh, nooo. Bella doesnnn knouus. It'sss a seecrrret"

"Ohhh" Sure, a secret. Then Ben and Alec scream nooo at unison...which wake Edward and made him come out of the bedroom to find me taking the box from Jasper's hand.

"Nooo, trraaitorrr brrodddaa"

.Now.

He took the box from Jasper's hand and looked at me, a very sheepish look in his eyes. Suddenly, he look like he made a decision, and said

"Hey guys, one, two, three, four..."

**A/N: Sorry for the interruption. I want you to picture this: In the guy's mind they looked like your favorite boy band all handsome with great voices and dancing gracefully. In reality... they are drunk, they'll sing off key a lot, and stumble every time they try to dance. Thank you, keep reading.**

And the guys stood behind him, and they all started swinging their arms and singing, a little off key, by the way.

_"When I wake up, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

_when I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you._

_If I get drunk, yes I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_and if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you._

_But I would walk 500 miles_

_and I would walk 500 more_

_just to be the man who walked 1000 miles_

_to fall down at your door._

Da da da daaaa, da da da daaaa...

"Shh guys, my neighbors will complain" Or laugh, who knows.

Then they begin with another song, think about 'the sing off', only with drunk, disoriented men.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_when you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_we're in heaven._

_And love is all that I need_

_and I found it there in your heart_

_it isn't too hard to see_

_we're in heaven._

In this one, I noticed, they changed places, and this one was all Edward, the others were his background voices.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one life time_

_let me lead you from your solitude_

_say you need me with you, here beside you_

_anywhere you go, let me go too_

_Bella, that's all I ask of you_

_Say you'll share with me one love, one life time_

_say the word and I will follow you_

_share each day with me, each night, each morning_

_say you love me_

"I love you" What? It's Christine's part on the song

_love me, that's all I ask of you_

The guys then back off, and sit in the couch behind.

_You are so beautiful, to me_

_you are so beautiful, to me_

_can't you see_

_you're everything I hope for_

_you're everything I need_

_You are so beautiful to me_

Oh, the cats and dogs from my neighbors are dying now from ears exploding, but it was worth it.

Then he got in one knee, but because he was so drunk, he drop in both knees, and took my hands

"Bellaaa, I luuv you." He look at me, or at he two Bellas he was probably seeing. "shu marry meee?"

And his eyes were pleading, even drunk he is so sweet.

"Yes baby, and when you ask me again sober, I will say yes."

He jumped, and hug me, and twirl me in the air.

Then we fall, I guess his balance wasn't in optimal conditions; but it was the happiest day of my life.

He just said "she said yesss" Then again I took him to bed, because, proposals apart I got a heavy final tomorrow.

He didn't want me to leave, he was trying to kiss me, so I said to him to let me go to change to something more comfortable...and three seconds later he passed out.

So, I went to the living room with the others just to find Jasper pass out on the couch and Alec was sitting on the dining room, just ready to sleep. Again I took his hand and I guide him to the guest room. Ben was smiling, so the girls. Rose even shed a tear.

So I smiled, and said "I'm getting married!"

Sadly, we needed to study, so Ben left and we continue, but every five minutes I lift my hand and watch my ring, yeah, I'm getting married to the sweetest, worst singing, man in the world.

EPOV

I woke up to some strange sound... ring ring...

Ah the house phone.

Wait, this is not my house...hmm...but I've been here before...Oh, Bella's apartment.

The phone is ringing again.

Damn, I've got to answer.

"Hi?" Sorry, my brain still won't wake up.

"Good morning, excuse me is this Bella Swan's phone?"

"Good morning, yes, it's her house but she's got a final and she is at college at this moment. May I ask who is speaking?" It's a male voice; it isn't Charlie, so I don't know who it is.

"It's Phill, her stepfather."

"Oh, she is been trying to reach you and your wife..."

"Hmm, yeah, about that, could you please tell her I need to speak to her urgently."

"Sure, she'll come back in a few hours." I hope so, but I got to go to work.

"I'll try to reach her later, but please tell her to call me at this number, it's really important." then he gave me the number.

"Don't worry, I'll let her know"

"Well, I'll call later, goodbye"

"Bye"

That was a strange call. Then, just my luck, there was a knock at the door. Damn people who wakes up early! It's just...upps. Ten in the morning! I'm so late to work!

I put on some jeans I've leave here before and went to the door.

"Package to Ms. Isabella Swan."

"Oh, let me receive it." I signed it and thanked the UPS guy.

Hmm, a box? From Arizona? Maybe that's why her stepfather called. Well, let's drop it here at the coffe table, and what is this?... Alec's jacket? And Jasper's shoes? And...Oh no! The box of Bella's engagement ring! What the hell happened yesterday?

Try to go to work with a massive hang over, it's not funny.

First, Jane literally pulled me by the ears; she is petite, but she is freakingly strong. Apparently I missed a conference call with one possible business partner, and now I need to go to some college gig, just to see him 'at his element', the guy is almost my age and owns his company. what is he doing at a college event?!

Jane suggested I'll go with Bella and Rose, she said that a pair of beautiful faces will help me to ease things with this guy. I think she is punishing me for coming late.

Also Irina and Mom called, but they can wait 'til this afternoon. Also Jane gave me some files, that some girl, Jessica Stanley brought. I guess she is one of Carmen assistants... hey, I asked this two weeks ago. I need Jane to clear this to me, when she brought them. And I asked her with the patented Cullen panty dropping smile! I guess it's loosing its power.

And to make matters worst, Kate paid a visit to my office, Jane said I was out, having breakfast with one potential client, and when Kate pushed for more details, Jane dismissed her.

I guess Kate left very pissed, but what did she expect? She is just Human Resources, if you think about it, she is beneath me in the totem pole; I'm tired of her acting like she owns the company.

And any mishap in my part, she doesn't need to report it to Dad or the board, they already know; like that time Jasper confused one lady client thinking she was a guy... to his defense she really looked like a man with short short hair, and her body was so thick but without curves and she was dressed in pants. But later he charmed her pants... let just say he verify she was a woman, but just because there was some wager.

Last, I told Jane everything I remember from yesterday, ending with how I found the box of the engagement ring empty in the morning. Our guess is that one of the guys took it to make some prank on me. Then we get to work normally.

I called Ben, because he would tell me what happened with the ring, he is a serious guy, he'll never make a joke or prank to anyone, less me.

"Well hello boss, how are you this lovely morning almost afternoon?" Ok, maybe he jokes a little, I hate when he calls me Boss.

"I'm over with the headache, I'm just craving some greasy food, I want a big hamburger with fries. And my friend, how the day has treated you?" I know he drank less than us, he should be fine.

"I'm having some problems with one server, but everything else is fine. Do you want me to go with you to lunch? Because I don't think I can get this working by that time."

"No, I want to ask you something, but I want the truth, please."

"Sure Ed man, shoot"

"What happened to the engagement ring?" Straight to the point, no beat around the bush.

Silence on the other side of the line.

"Ben, are you still there?"

"Hmm, do you remember what you did yesterday at Bella's?" Hmm, good question, I don't remember how I got to bed.

"No, did I do something embarrassing?" Oh, and the girls were studying for a final, Rose is gonna rip me one new...

"Hmm, Ed man, I don't know how to tell you this" Oh oh, it sounds bad.

"Just say it like it is, I won't get mad with you"

"You proposed after you sang our medley to Bella"

Nooo! I've ruined everything! It wasn't supposed to happen like this!

"Please Ben, be honest, what did she say? Was she mad at me?" Please say no.

"She was very... understanding." What does it mean?

"Ben, clarify the term 'understanding'."

"Well, when you sang, she cried happy tears; then she said yes and you kissed her and then she took you to bed." That sounds fine, no shouting or her trying to dump me.

"And what did she say later?"

"She was happy looking at her ring, Ed, you have now a fianceé. But you need to make it up because of the drunken proposal." He is right, I need to compensate my sweet girl for yesterday.

But before I plan, I need to see those files, where I put them?

Ahh, here they are.

As I was reading, my eyes bulge out of it's sockets. I need to find Jasper immediately!

BPOV

That damn final was exhausting; five hours locked on that classroom to finish it!

Now it is done. But now, we have to finish our project. Alice and Paul are coming to my apartment tonight; she finished her final half hour ago, and she said she get there in time and she left. She is acting weird, but it's not like I've knew her from long ago so I guess it's fine.

so, as soon as Rose finish, we'll go to my apartment.

I need time with my best friend, sometimes I feel like, since I'm with Edward, I'm neglecting my friendship with Rose; so we plan to expend some 'just girls' time. We even left our dance class! Well, at least til this semester is over.

Now, as I'm waiting, I can wallow in my doubts and insecurities. Was Edward's proposal serious, not something decided at the spur of the moment? I mean, he was drunk! Although, it was cute, and it seems like he chose the songs beforehand, and maybe rehearse them, because it looked like they had some choreography. But I don't want him to feel forced to marry me because I'm pregnant. I want him to marry me because he loves me.

"Bella stop worrying. He propose because he loves you" What? Rose reads minds now?

"Sweetie, I can read your face like it's transparent; remember he got the ring before he was drunk. He mean it."

"Do you think so? Am I forcing him?"

"No. He really loves you, believe me, I know my brother. But, I'll make him suffer for a while because he was drunk. That was not romantic at all!"

"I think it was sweet. With all the singing and dancing. And remember me, never going to karaoke nights with them." That will be so embarrassing!

Rose smiles.

"Bella, swinging arms it's not dancing. And you deserved better."

Soon, we arrive to my apartment, and I found a package in my coffee table, with a note from Edward.

Dear Bella,

this package came before I left.

And your stepfather called, he said it's urgent

you call him back. Here is the number.

Remember I love you.

Edward.

"See Rose, he never mentioned something about a fiancé!" And I show her the note.

"He had a hangover! He was probably dying for the headache and barely remembered his name"

Probably true.

"Let me call Phill, to see what he wants; the package it's from Phoenix also. I want to see what is this urgent thing." And I punch the numbers in the phone, waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi Phill. This is Bella"

"Bella! Thank God you called! I got something very important to tell you"

"Sure Phill, how is Mom? I've tried to called you this month, but nobody answered, what's happening?"

"Bella, your mother is really sick. We need you to come back to Phoenix soon"

What?!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for leave you in a cliffie. Next chapter will be posted soon.**

**What do you think about the proposal?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Hi guys! A little advice: for this chapter maybe you'll need a tissue.**

* * *

Chapter 12

BPOV

"Bella, your mother is really sick. We need you to come back to Phoenix soon"

What?!

"Phill, what does she have?"

"Bella she was diagnosed with Leukemia. This weekend they'll tell us how bad it is and what treatment they suggest. She asked for you. I know you are in finals and you are angry at her..."

"No Phill, don't mention it; I'm almost finishing, just got one project and one final. And I'm not angry, I'm ashamed, and I was looking for forgiveness from Mom. Count with me this weekend, just let me check flights..."

"Bella, I'm booking a flight for you today at midnight, and you'll be back Sunday night; does it work for you?"

"Phill, make it good for two. I want both of you to meet someone."

After we hung up, I cried. All those days I could've talk to her, and I was such a coward.

And now, she is sick. All the things I did to her all these years are coming back to me, and I feel like crap. All those Mother's days that I just called and said a half hearted congratulation, but never did something special for her, and she never asked for more, just being happy to hear my voice.

With all those ideas on my head, I forgot that Rose was there, she was hugging me, letting me cry on her shoulder. Never asking, just letting me vent it off.

After a while, I decided to tell her.

"Rose, my Mother is sick, she got Leukemia"

"Oh no" She gasped. She knew how I wanted to mend my realationship with Mom. Hey, she even made that stupid jar; that jar that right now it's mocking at me.

Bad daughter.

Bad daughter.

"And I've been such a terrible daughter! All the things we could have do on these years. She is so funny, you know, and so vibrant, and, and,"

"Shh, relax Bella, when are you going to Phoenix?"

"This weekend, my flight leaves at midnight. Oh! The project!"

"Don't worry, I'll call the guys, I'll meet them tomorrow at my house. Right now, you need to call my dumbass brother, I guess he'll go with you. And really relax, this couldn't be healthy for the baby." Oh, she is right. Now I can't just think of myself, I have to think of the baby.

"Rose, there are so much things going on right now. The finals, the baby, now I'm engaged and my Mom is sick. I feel so, so... ughhh. I just want to step out of my life for a day to rest, then I'll be glad to come back and deal with everything."

"Sweetie, let me tell you what are we gonna do; you call Edward and tell him to pack for the weekend and to bring his sorry ass over here; and I'll call Alice and Paul to let them know the new plans, and I'll put some water to heat to make you linden flower tea, you still got it, right?"

Rose is right, I need to calm down, and call Edward, I know he will support me.

"Cullen Enterprises, may I help you?"

"Hi Jane, this is Bella"

"Dear Bella, how are you? Excuse me for telling you this but you sound awful."

"Oh Jane, I just find out that my mother is sick. Do you think I could talk to Edward?"

"So sorry honey, for your Mom and for Edward. He has been locked in his office with Jasper for hours, and told me to hold all his calls. Let me try."

I heard the click of her heels, then some knock on the door, some muffled voices, and the heels again.

"Sweetie, he will call you in twenty minutes, and if he doesn't call you, I will kick his ass."

I'm so glad Jane is their secretary, not some dumb blond bimbo, like the one we saw the day we visited his office. Jane is protective of me, and she still doesn't know about the baby or the proposal... oh she will kick his ass for that one.

Now while I'm waiting for him to call back, I opened the package. It had inside a letter and some kind of worn notebook.

Hmm, let's start with the letter; it's from Mom.

_Dear Bella:_

_I'm so sorry all these years I've been unable to communicate with you, and I don't mean phone calls or emails, I mean the kind of friendship we used to have. _

_I don't blame you, you lived long enough with your father to let him poison your mind and change your opinion of me; and yes, I'm saying poison._

_I blame him, but I also blame me, because all those years ago, when you were a stubborn teenager, you got the maturity to understand that in our divorce, there were two culprits. Now, you formed an opinion that sadly it's not kind with me. And I was hoping one day you changed your mind and you forgive me._

_But now, I don't have the time to wait._

_Bella, I'm sick._

_Recently, I started feeling weak and tired all the time. I went to the doctor, and the first diagnosis was Anemia. They gave me iron supplements, vitamins and a strict diet._

_Well, guess what? Nothing happened. I was still weak and tired and now, apart from this, I was nauseous all the time. We went to another doctor, and this one's diagnosis I'm afraid will be correct. Leukemia. They are making me some more test to discern what kind of leukemia I have and what treatment will be appropriate._

_So, if he is right, then I don't know how much time I have left, and I want to recover my daughter before I go._

_Bella, next to this letter, there is a dairy, it's my almost forgotten company for the days I was married to your Father. I want you to read it. It's the only way I have to make you see how our marriage was to me._

_Now, you have his side, I'd like you to know mine._

_Bella, remember I love you above all things; but I needed to let you go and make your own decisions and mistakes, it's part of growing up._

_Hoping you read my diary and loving you with all my heart._

_Renee._

Now the wails begin. My poor mommy. And she thinks I still don't forgive her, when I'm hoping she forgives me. All these years wasted.

I'm sure she will love Edward. She probably will be ecstatic when she finds out that I'm pregnant. She surely will start knitting something for the baby. And with our luck, she will knit something blue and the baby will end being a girl. Oh. What if she never gets to meet my baby?

EPOV

As I was reading, my eyes bulge out of it's sockets. I need to find Jasper immediately!

"Jane, help me find Jasper, please." I tell her by the phone. I can't even stand up and cross the hallway to his office, which is next door.

And when he comes in, I almost shout

"Jazz, take a look at these papers."

"Shh, I still have some headache. Let me see." He is reading but his expression is clearly a sleepy one. "No, sorry, my brain is still sleeping, explain."

"Jazz, the ones in your right hand, are the papers in the file I asked to Carmen's assistant; by the way, when she brought them?"

"Hmm, when you were at your conference. Uhh Bella was so jealous. That girl, Jessica Stanley, give to your 'personal favor' a totally dirty connotation. You have to tell me how you asked her."

"Well, it was very innocent. I was trying to hide from Tanya, she was at Carmen's office, and I get into the copy room. Jessica was making copies of these and I asked her to lend me some sheets to pretend to have something to do there; when we were leaving, Carmen came to us, and she was very angry, I guess she asked her to do it discretely; but when she realize that I was hiding, she just slap my neck and leave with Jessica. But not before I asked Jessica one copy of that papers with the premise of correct your name which was misspelled."

"And the personal favor?"

"Hmmm, maybe I exaggerate a little" And Jasper knowing smile make me continue babbling "and maybe I smiled at her, you know, to secure her support"

"Ah ah, and of course you remember to tell her about your girlfriend"

"Believe it or not, I told her; she mentions something about her being too young to work here, trying to flirt and I told her that my girlfriend Bella is nine years younger than me. And is fiancée now, do you remember anything from yesterday?"

"Nooo, don't tell me you propose yesterday being drunk? I thought it was a nightmare. I don't know why she doesn't break up with you; I'll do it."

"Thank God, she doesn't think like you. And get back to the papers Jazz, I need you to focus"

"Ok, what's the difference between them, again?"

"This ones are from my archive; this states the proportion of shares every member of the board got."

"How do you get them?"

"We made a program to calculate the bonus to the board two years ago, given that the proportion was supposed to stay that way. No more actions were put to sell. See, Dad and Uncle Aro are majoritary partners, each one with 30% of the shares. Then Uncle Eleazar with 25%, 10% between senator Mallory and the other two guys, Harry and Garret. And the last 5% goes to the CEO, in this case, to Dad."

"Hmmm, I didn't knew that, I thought Dad got more shares."

"No, and I think this distribution works, because Dad and Uncle Aro always have the same opinion. And Uncle Eleazar does anything they say. But now, check the ones Jessica brought."

"Oh my." He acted like he was surprised, but the sarcasm was evident. "They look identical to me." Dumbass brother!

"No, check, Dad and Uncle Aro, still have 30% each, but Uncle Eleazar right now just have 10%, and we got a new partner, called very cleverly 'X', who has 15% and the others remain the same"

"So? Dad still control the majority."

"For how long?"

"Uncle Aro will never sell."

"But Dad is retiring, we don't know what will happen."

That left Jasper thinking for a while.

Jane interrupt us to tell me Bella was looking for me, I told her I'll call her in twenty minutes. First, I have to think who is buying shares from our company on the dark.

My first guess is Kate, because she is acting like she owns the company. But I don't think she can afford it.

Maybe that's why Dad is acting weird and pressuring us to marry, right, that's why he wants to name the next CEO. But, passing the title to me or Jasper won't help, it will be exactly the same.

Well, I better call Bella. I don't know how is she, probably she is pissed because my proposal sucked. Man up Cullen! Face your girl.

"E-Edw-ward?" Answered a crying Bella. Shit, I made her cry! I suck.

"Baby, don't cry. Let me fi..."

"Edward, my Mom is sick... with leukemia!" Ohh. Not her Mom, not now she was trying to made it up to her.

"Baby, when do you want us to leave to Phoenix? Let me look what flights are available" Right now, I need to be with my sweet girl.

"Phill already booked us this midnight flight and we'll come back sunday afternoon. It's that ok with you?"

"Don't worry sweet girl, I'll ask Jane to reschedule my conference calls and I'll take Monday and even Tuesday off. As long as you need to stay in Phoenix, I'll be there with you."

"Oh, thanks, go pack and come back here, I need you."

"I'm coming baby, I love you"

"I love you too"

As soon as the line went dead, I called Jane.

"Edward, what happened?"

"Sit Jane, please." She seat next to Jasper right in front of me. Both of them share the same questioning looks.

"I just talk to Bella. Her mother was diagnosed with Leukemia and we are going to Phoenix to visit her."

"Poor girl, that's why her voice sounded so sad" Jane said, really concerned about Bella.

Jasper was making some serious thinking and said

"How many days are you gonna take? We've got a board meeting on Wednesday. I can handle Monday meeting though, as long as nosey Kate don't comes close."

Jane huffed.

"Let me handle her." I don't know what transpired between them, but you never want to be on Jane's bad side, believe me, I know it.

"Ok, well I'll be at her mother's house. But my cell will be on all the time." And then, I don't know why, but I had a hunch...

"Jane, I got another mission for you" She smile at my tone "Please make three copy sets of these papers; one will go to Jasper" And I look at him "Lock it or do whatever you want but keep it save" He nods in understanding.

"Jane, one set will go with me, I'll keep it at Bella's, no one will touch them there. And the third one, please keep it in your save."

"I'm calling Dad before leaving, just in case."

"You better call him when you arrive to Phoenix, otherwise he'll try to stop you from going."

Hmm, that's a possibility; he still doesn't warm up to Bella.

I took the papers from Jane and said goodbye to them and left.

When I arrive to her apartment, I notice that almost all the lights are out, except one lamp besides the couch. Then someone smacks me.

"Ouchh"

"Shh, you're going to wake Bella, but" Smack!

"Rose what's your problem?" Why we taught her how to throw a punch rather than play with her dolls?

"How could you? She deserved some romantic dinner, a flash mob, flowers, maybe you sober!"

Oh.

"Sorry, I was planning something big, Jane was helping me"

"And what? Patron came in the way? And what does Jane say about this?"

"She still doesn't know. Shit! With all this chaos I didn't tell her." She is so going to kill me. Maybe we could move to Phoenix, just in case...

Rose sigh. "Well, now that isn't important. I'll take you to the airport."

"How is she?"

"I gave her some herbal tea to relax her, but I'm worried for the baby. She needs to rest, see if she sleep through the flight."

"Ok, if it's necessary I'll carry her all the way through the airport."

"I've already packed for her, we leave in an hour."

"Ahhh, Rose. There is another important matter I'd like to discuss with you right now. Do you remember some file that one of Carmen's assistants gave to Jasper?"

"The personal favor?" And another smack. This Jessica girl really made it sound dirty by the reactions I've got.

"Sweet girl, wake up. We're at the airport."

And as much as I'd like to carry her all the way and let her sleep, I don't think they let us pass through security.

"Hmm, hey baby. you're here." Said my girl with a groggy voice.

"Come on sweet girl, give Rose a hug so we can go" Then her head snap, totally waking up.

She clung to me, like I was gonna disappear. She just waved Rose and said "love you", and we left.

She slept through the duration of the flight. Well, I supposed she slept, cause casually every time the stewardess came to offer drinks, she snuggle closer to me a little more. Although the stewardess came like eight times, always leaning too much for my taste. And rubbing her cleavage to my shoulder.

I used this time to think about the future. So much depends on her mother prognosis.

Maybe she will drop college for a while; just for her Mother's treatment and the pregnancy.

Will she want to move to Phoenix? I could buy a house. But the travelling between Phoenix and Seattle in the long term will kill me. Hmm. But there's a lot I can do online. I just need to travel for Board meetings or special clients. Yeah, I could make the arrangements to work from Phoenix. I'm ready for whatever Bella chooses, but one thing is clear, wherever she goes, we'll go together.

BPOV

"Baby, we are going to land, wake up." Ah, what?

"Sweet girl, wake up"

Hmm, I open my eyes to most wonderful sight on Earth... Edward's beautiful green eyes.

I smile, and try to stretch myself as long as I can in this seat. I feel well rested. Except that brief times when some putrid smell awoke me. l'eau de skanké. And there she is, the owner of that perfume. Trying one more time to shove some napkin with her number in my fiancée's hand. Na ah. I kiss Edward and put my hand in his neck, my left hand with my ring finger showing proudly that he is out of the market. Sorry bitch, maybe next time, or maybe never.

Too soon he ended the kiss and asked me "Sweet girl, are you alright? How do you feel?"

"Hmm, a little sore; where are we?"

"We're in Phoenix. Where is Phill picking us up?"

Phoenix? Phill? Ohhhh. How could I forget? Damn tea, it worked like anesthesia.

"I'll let him know we are here, probably he is at his car, waiting for my call."

And I was right, soon we found Phill. He look like twenty years older, thinner and big purplish bags under his eyes. But as soon as he saw me, his eyes lighten up and he hugged me. Gosh, I forgot how nice he is.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here!"

Edward extend his hand and was about introduce himself, when Phill stopped him.

"Nice to meet you, but if you two tell me the story and I know before Renee, she will kill me." And he look to the ring, so there was not so much mistery. "come, she is desperate to see you."

"Bella, she is in room 231." but Phill stopped me before I get closer to the room. "I want you to be prepared. I won't sugarcoat it for you, she looks bad. She had lost twenty pounds, she is beyond pale. Please, don't let her know how bad she looks. I don't want her or you depressed."

I just nod. He touched Edward's shoulder and both of them walked to the cafeteria, to give me time with Mom.

Well Bella, put your big girl panties and get inside.

And I opened the door.

"Mom?"

She opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes still full of warmth... I ran and hugged her and began to sob.

"Mommy!" I said like I was five years old.

And I cry.

I cry for my mommy, the one that kissed all my booboos away.

I cry for my mommy, who chased the monster who lived under my bed.

I cry for my mommy, who was never ashamed to dance with me to awful pop songs in the street.

I cry for my mommy, the one who took me the first day of school and seated with me on those tiny chairs until I found another kid to talk to; the one who taught me to dream of a vast future and told me to never give up.

"Bella! My baby is here!" And she cried.

We cried for those years wasted. And I made a vow. I'm never going to let anything to get between us. I just recovered my mom.

* * *

**A/N: Well, we finally met Renee. ****What do you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Hello guys! This time we got one guest POV, let's see what Rose got to say...**

Chapter 13

Meanwhile in Seattle...

RPOV

I was about to enter to Bella's apartment when I felt someone behind me. I was grateful Jasper will be here in any moment, so I turned to face the intruder. Ahhh. Charlie Swan. Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Good morning Chief Swan." I said with the fakest smile ever.

"Where is my daughter?" Hmm, good morning to you too?

He stood there, trying to intimidate me with his stare... but right now I'm so worried about his daughter wellbeing and so stressed that maybe he should be intimidated by me.

"She's out of the city for the weekend" I had no idea if Bella wanted him to know about Renee, or the baby or the engagement; it's better to not say anything.

"What are you doing here then? This is private property. And I, as her father and as member of law enforcement, could arrest you for trespassing." And he stare at me with a smug smile.

Probably, the one smile that scared the guys.

The problem is, I have a pussy, but I'm not one.

"Hmm, well, there's a little inconvenient with your argument. See these thingies I got here" And I shook the key ring so he could see it. " These are the keys to this door. Which make me the one with the capacity to enter the apartment. The owner of this apartment gave them to me. Meaning, I got permission to enter. But you, don't have nothing. And I really mean nothing. Your daughter is an adult, and as far as I know you disowned her, so your 'parenthood' doesn't count. Then, you are out of your jurisdiction, so your power as law enforcement is below zero here; so please reconsider your attitude if you don't want me to slam this door on your face."

His eyes narrowed in anger, but the staring continue; and I'm not one to back up of a dare. So I keep my eyes locked with his.

And the staring contest would probably go on for more time, but two men came from the hallway towards us. Jasper and Jacob Black, AKA Pussy one and pussy two. Both looking fucking scared.

Chief Swan looked relieved; I guess no one ever confronted him.

"Jake, she said that Bella is out of town."

Jacob seemed disappointed, and was about saying something but one look at me, and he stay quiet. Chief Swan, seeing he wasn't speaking said

"And she went with that boyfriend of hers?"

"What, she didn't tell you?"

The vein in Chief's forehead was about to explode.

Then the click of some heels warned us of someone coming. The Chief use it to save some face and leave.

"Tell Bella I'm sick of this. I'll come back next week to take her back home." And he turned to leave.

Really Chief, Is that the best you can say? It was so lame and pathetic!

Jasper came and hugged me.

"Lil' sis"

"Oh please, if you were so worried, you could come here two minutes earlier"

"Rose, I was worried! When I parked my car, I found Jake guy at the door. I imagined the Chief was here so I called for backup."

"And who was the backup?"

Suddenly a small voice startled us, and the owner of those heels decided to speak.

"Jazzy? Rose? What was the problem?"

She was the backup? Petite Alice Brandon? Although she knocked down two women, I saw her.

"Rose, I've seen enough films of conspiracy theories to know that when you struggle with authorities, your best choice are witnesses. So I called Alice, she is our witness. Chief Swan couldn't do anything with an audience." He said proud of his cleverness.

I was thinking that Chief's retreat was caused because of me confronting him; but let Jasper think he did it.

"Come in, we still have brunch at 'rents house."

The interaction between Alice and Jasper was weird. Like they were holding hands and suddenly remembered they weren't alone, and drop it. Hmm, I'll keep watching.

"what are we looking for?" Asked Alice.

"Bella's flash memory, it's pink. I'd like to finish the slides for the project tomorrow, so we have time to check them."

Soon we were headed to my parent's house to Sunday brunch.

I spoke to Bella yesterday, and she told me they will be in Phoenix at least til tomorrow, because then the doctors will tell them her mother's prognosis. Then they'll come back for the rest of the week, so she can present the project and make her last final. She told me that Edward have been unable to talk to Dad to let him know he is in Phoenix til Tuesday; I guess Dad had been busy.

"Rose, may I tell you something and promise me you won't get mad?" Alice asked me.

"Sure Al."

"How is it possible that you could confront Chief Swan, a man who carries a gun for living, a man who is the biggest authority, at least to the five hundred habitants of Forks, without problem; and you can't confront your father?"

"Mmmm, I guess because I don't care what the Chief think about me; but my father's opinion matter. But I'm going to think about it; I sense you are telling me more than the evident."

Soon we get to the house, to find another two cars parked.

"Did Mom tell you about some guest?"

"Nop, but I can tell you that the black Mercedes belongs to Jenks, our lawyer."

Hmm, business brunch, that's why he never answered to Edward's calls.

"Hi Mom, do you remember Alice? My friend from College?"

"Sure honey, how are you" And Mom hugged Alice "Where's Edward? Is he coming with Bella?"

Before we could answer, Dad called us from his office

"Guys, come here please."

Oh oh. He sound serious.

When we enter the office, we saw Tanya ad Lauren seated on the couch. Tanya was sobbing. Then, other guy who I assume is Jenks, was seated on a chair at the side of the desk. And Dad was seated in his desk.

"Sit down. Where is Edward? I need to talk to him."

He never look to us, so he didn't noticed Alice. and Jasper answered

"He is in Phoenix, Dad. What's going on?"

Then Tanya begin to wail, she was crying like a banshee.

"Se-ee C-Carlisle, he d-doessn't c-care" Lauren was patting her arm, trying to console her.

Dad took his phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Edward where are you?" I don't know what was the answer on the other side of the line, but Jasper and I began to make signs to the other, trying to find what was going on.

"What? and when were you going to tell me? We got another meeting tomorrow!"

Jasper told me to look to Lauren's hands. .God. She got the bag of the missing pregnancy test! Jasper asked if I was sure. I nod, the paper bag has the swan doodle Bella is always drawing. What did they tell Dad? Are they threatening to expose Bella's pregnancy? Wait, are they thinking I'm the one pregnant?

"I don't care how you cleared your schedule! You had to tell me! And if I didn't answer the phone, call your mother!"

Hmm, that doesn't explain all the crying and wails.

From the look on Mom's face and the presence of Jenks, I guess...

"And how could you leave to Phoenix when you have more important matters to solve here?"

And Lauren and Tanya nod, like they are agreeing with Dad.

This time Alice pull my sleeve and pointed the pregnancy test that was on Dad's desk.

And it down on me... they are pretending one of them is pregnant! For the wails, I guess Tanya is playing that part.

"No, don't hang, I don't care who is..."

Shit. Dad is mad.

"Jasper, Rose, did you know your brother was going to Phoenix?"

"Yes, I drove them to the airport." And Dad snapped to me.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"He was trying to call you, and it is Edward and Bella's business, not mine." I don't see how could he blame me.

"Dad, what's going on?" Jasper asked, but we already know. It was just to buy time to think something.

"Do you see what's lying on my desk?" Tanya took the test to show it to Jasper.

"So someone is pregnant, to whom should I address my congratulations?" No Jasper, not helping.

"To your brother" Jasper for one second thought Dad knew the truth "and Tanya over here" Then he gasped in horror. Damn Jasper you are really slow!

Think Rosalie. Think.

How to expose Tanya, without revealing Bella's pregnancy?

Hmm... Oh got it!

"Mmm Dad, is this one of those pregnancy test where you got to pee in order to find if you are pregnant?"

Dad looked at me like I was retarded.

"Yes Rosalie. You need to pee on the stick."

"So if I touch it, I'll be touching someone else's pee?"

Bingo!

Tanya dropped the test like it was on fire.

"Ewww, I'm touching pee"

Alice smiled and winked at me.

"Don't throw it. It was your pee after all, isn't it?" Alice, I love you.

Tanya, noticing her mistake, said something she thought would save her.

"I demand a DNA test to be done to this stick. I'm sure it got Cullen genes."

These girls are damn stupid!

Jenks just shook his head, he found this rather amusing.

"Ms. Denali, the urine used to this test, will probably show the DNA of the mother. "

Ja! He knows. He didn't say 'your'.

Mom now is the one angry. Her eyes are shooting daggers to Tanya.

Dad is still oblivious, he still think she is pregnant.

"Esme, what did we do wrong with Edward? Leave to Phoenix with his so called girlfriend, leaving Tanya here! His responsibilities are here. Why is he winding up this girl, when in the end he is going to marry Tanya?" Tanya was beaming, she thought her plan worked! And Dad continues rambling.

"Esme, do you think their birthday party will be alright to announce the engagement?"

Oh Dad, you are so dumb! Mom was angrier with every word Dad said.

"Carlisle, before jumping to conclusions, I'd like to confirm a pair of details" Tanya just shrugged.

"Esme, what confirmation do you need? Here look at the test, it says that I'm pregnant"

"No Tanya, we won't make life altering decisions without checking twice, a pharmacy test isn't enough. We'll go to the hospital, I'm sure my Ob/Gyn will gladly perform another test, the ones from hospitals are more accurate." Tanya was trembling now.

"And if you want a DNA test, we will need samples from the amniotic..." Jenks was saying

"Wait" Dad intervened. "you are right; Tanya, a pharmacy test could be wrong. Esme will make an appointment for next Tuesday, and Edward will be here then. As much as I'm wishing he will do what is right, he is an adult and is his decision. Let's hope he doesn't demand a DNA test."

Tanya was pale. what did she expect? Edward throwing all away and marrying her because a pregnancy test she stole from my bathroom?

"Let's go to eat. The brunch will be cold by now"

And before someone could take it, Mom took the test with a napkin. Tanya look at her shocked.

"Dear Tanya, why keep this? At the hospital they'll take one again. It's not like you'll stop being pregnant, right?"

"You're right Esme"

To say brunch was tense...

Dad was still angry at Edward. Mom was angry at Dad, but furious with Tanya and Lauren. Jenks, Alice, Jasper and I... well we kept the conversation on another subject. The birthday party.

"Come on Jazz, choose a theme, we could do a 'Star Wars' birthday party. All your coworkers will be happy, they may not get the girls, but it will be fun."

Jazz looked at me like I was dumb.

"Rose, Mom is throwing the party; it will be like a business one, so it will be a formal dinner"

"That is so lame! How many times you turn thirty?" Alice said.

Then Jasper paled, and a second later Lauren screamed ouch. And Alice looked smug. She made me look beneath the table. Oh. Lauren was playing footsy with Jasper... and Alice stopped her.

"Jenks, I still want to make some plans after brunch; we need to discuss a trust fund for the baby, perhaps Edward doesn't know how to act, but we do" Dad said. Mom was so furious that she stays still like a statue. Jenks coughed and said

"Mr. Cullen, I suggest, and believe me, I'm doing this more as a friend than a as a lawyer, we wait til your son is back to make plans. This situation needs to be handled as a family united."

"Carlisle Irving Cullen. Stop talking about pregnancies. You won't say anything until your son is back. You asked why your relationship with your son is strained. well, you have it. He is almost thirty and you still treat him like a child" Dan downed his face in shame.

"And Tanya, I'm telling you, any Cullen baby will be treasured by this family. We won't let any baby born from my children abandoned. We just want to be sure is a Cullen baby. Nothing personal, it's just protocol."

With that, brunch ended.

Tanya and Lauren were leaving, not before Mom told them

"I'll call you tomorrow with the specifics of the doctor's appointment. Tanya, you should rest, pregnancy is tiring"

Dad locked himself with Jenks in his office. Mom told us to come to the kitchen. So we went there.

"Ok. This is the bag Lauren got in her hands, the one with the test."

We all nodded.

"Be honest with me, I'm tired of games. Which one of you is pregnant? My guess is Bella because of the swan doodle in the bag, am I right?"

"How could you know it's a swan? It looks like a cubist duck!" Jasper said.

"Is she pregnant?"

Oh! What can I say? Forgive me Bella, I'm telling Mom all the truth.

BPOV

These days with Mom were surreal. I feel so relieved we are talking again, and she is so supportive of Edward and me. She always look to the bright side of things. Just remember when I told her everything...

_Flashback_

_After sleeping at Mom's house, because Edward was adamant I needed to sleep for the baby, I stay with Mom in her room all day._

_"Bella, you are glowing. Tell me the truth, are you pregnant?"_

_I gasped. How could she notice? She hadn't see me in years._

_"Bella, a mother knows; I'm not mad, believe if anything, I'm so happy. Edward seems a good man, who loves you above everything, am I wrong?"_

_"No Mom, we are pregnant. And we also are engaged." And I showed her the ring. Mom started to cry, but they were happy tears._

_"Oh Bella, I'm so happy! A baby! We need to buy yarn. I'm making something with kittens, you can't go wrong with kittens. What do you feel it will be, a boy or a girl?"_

_See, that's my Mom's attitude. If life throw you lemons... just make lemonade and some pie because pie it's yummi._

_"I don't know Mom, all of these things happen so fast."_

_"And what about your wedding, have you set a date?"_

_"No, we just got engaged last Thursday. Mom, three months ago, I was single and I got no idea my life would change so much so fast."_

_"And are you happy with those changes?"_

_"The happiest I could be"_

_"Then we all are happy. Three months ago, I was sad because I thought I lost my daughter; and now I'm waiting for a grandchild which I will spoil rotten"_

_End flashback_

And now, we are waiting for the doctors to tell us her prognosis.

We are seated at the hematologist office, waiting for the oncologist; yeah two specialist.

"Sorry I'm late; I was waiting for these results"

"Don't worry Doctor." Phill said. Phill and Edward got along just right. And Phill also seems happy about the baby and the engagement.

"Well, let me start. Mrs. Dwyer got some kind of Leukemia that can't be treated with some spinal cord transplant."

Damn, I was hoping for that one.

"We were lucky to detect it at this stage. The treatment recommended is Chemotherapy. She will stay twenty days at the hospital for the chemos, and then ten days at home to rest."

"Why so many days at the hospital? Chemos last so many days?"

"No Ms. Swan. But before the chemo we need to ready her, and then she stays for the collateral effects. And given the kind of Leukemia, she needs to stay isolated; the risk of an opportunist infection is higher."

"That's why we use those paper robes and gloves?"

"yes; and for her to stay at home, we will provide you with more robes, gloves and masks. Leukemia affects her immune system."

Both doctors look at each other and nod.

"There's something else. Right now, her chances of survival are fifty fifty. Which is good. We estimate that in three months of treatment we will reassess this prognosis, with hopes of seventy to eighty chances of survival."

How can they say it's good? I want one hundred chances, no less!

"But, we know a specialist who is developing a new kind of chemo. This one is for adults older than forty years with this specific kind of Leukemia and Mrs. Dwyer is approved for this treatment"

"What's the difference?"

"Well, her age, that no transplant will help her and she is eligible because she has no other ailment who can interfere with the treatment."

"where is this specialist? What can we do?"

"This specialist has his clinic in Seattle. and before you ask, this treatment is FDA approved; the problem is that the companies that supported the investigation split, and now both are looking to commercialize the treatment. So right now, it's just authorized to be used in that specific clinic. I got a friend whose mother is in treatment right now, he move to some town near, Port Angeles I believe, to be close to Seattle. I don't know if this a possible choice for you"

"Phill, you could move to my apartment. Right now Edward and I live together; we just stay at his apartment"

"Are you sure Bella? We don't want to be a problem"

"No Phill, it will be alright. Besides that way, Bella will see her Mother daily, and we could watch her pregnancy together." Edward said.

"Well, what do we need to do to take her to this Seattle clinic?"

"Before, I'd like you talk to my friend whose mother is actually in treatment, so you have an idea of how it develops. This is his number, his name is Emmet Mc Carty, he is a pediatrician."

Hmm, it sound familiar. where do I hear this name?

"And we will contact Dr. Zafrina Keller, she is in charge of the clinic. We hope she is ready to move by next Saturday, what do you think?"

"The faster the better" So, Mom is coming to Seattle. I know that Edward's apartment it's bigger, but I guess they'll be more comfortable at mine. I can't wait to tell Rose I'm moving with his brother, nothing can go wrong with this.

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**Sorry if any information about treatments is incorrect. I'm writing as light as I can. My father passed away from Leukemia twelve years ago, so I'm speaking of what I knew and what I saw. Some things come because I've worked with Doctors many years, but believe I've never worked at a hospital; my thing is math.**

**See you next week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Hi! This is a short one.**

* * *

Chapter 14

EPOV

Ughhh! Welcome back to reality!

After one weekend in Phoenix meeting Renee Dwyer, two things become clear to me:

First, now I know where Bella got her optimism and her sense of humor. And it made me love her more.

Second, how the hell that angel named Renee marry the devil itself Charlie Swan? Was she drugged? Because really, how?

Ok, Renee isn't an angel, but sure she is the mother of one.

At this rate, she is the only parent who will visit our baby.

And speaking of babies, mine is sleeping next to me; poor sweet girl must be tired. But she seems happy now her mother is moving to Seattle, and her prognosis is a good one.

Now, all I got to do is figure out what the hell I'm gonna do tomorrow at the hospital.

First, Dad calls me, yelling me something about responsibilities; I was very confused. I mean, the responsible thing was coming with my fiancée to visit her sick mother.

Then, Jasper called me to let me know what happened, that Tanya was the one who stole Bella's pregnancy test and was claiming I was her baby daddy. I still can't believe how someone could be so stupid. Worst, Dad believes her.

He is the only one. But still...

Now we'll go to the hospital to make more tests; I hope that when the truth comes out, Dad finally accept that I'll never will be with Tanya and Bella is the one I'll marry.

And then, Rose told Mom that Bella is the one pregnant, and that we are engaged. Mom agreed to keep the secret for now, while Dad comes to his senses.

Which leaves me still thinking what I'm gonna do tomorrow?

We have an appointment at eight o'clock at the hospital. Dad asked me to be there, to face the results. Mom is also going to be there. We talked about it, and we decided Bella, Rosalie and Jasper should wait at home. We even got a wager, the women think Tanya is gonna fake her period to avoid the test. Jasper and I think she still comes, and somehow she'll try to bribe some nurse to help her. The women think their choice leaves Tanya with some dignity; we think she is simply stupid. Dad isn't a part of the wager, hell he doesn't know anything. We keep him apart, because who knows what's on his mind right now.

Right now I'm also grateful that Bella's Ob/Gyn is in Forks, so there's not a chance Dad finds out about the pregnancy at the hospital.

After we landed, Rose and Jasper picked us up, because Mom asked us all to stay tonight at their house, so we can talk. Dad is supposed to stay late at his office, discussing something with Jenks, we guess something for the baby. Mom said we should let him; knowing that any arrangement will benefit our baby, mine and Bella's. Or any future baby from Jazz or Rose.

As soon as we came to the front door, it burst open and a pair of arms stole my girl.

"Beeelllaaaa! Come here sweetie! How do you feel? Rose told me you are more of the fainting kind not that the throwing up is all missed."

Yes, my mother now is Bella's number one fan. This weekend my mom changed. From being the quiet submissive type, doing everything Dad said, she changed to Momma bear. Ready to defend her family (us, Bella and the baby), from the evil clutches of Tanya or anyone who dares.

"Hello Mom, it's nice to see you too."

"Oh come on, cry baby, you know I love you too." Mom replied, not leaving Bella's side.

"Told you so" Jasper said. Because, yes, he said that we all came to second place after Bella. He said it was like a switch, it was off until Tanya's debacle. Now Mom is on caretaker mode. Poor Dad is on the doghouse.

"Come to the kitchen, I made sandwiches for everyone."

"Bella, did you already pick a date? We need to prepare so much"

"Oh Esme, all had happened so suddenly, between the engagement and now my Mom, no haven't pick a date; but I'd like

to have a wedding soon, before I have to roll to the aisle"

My sweet girl knows I can't wait to make her mine. We talked about it, we want to be married before the baby is born. But that's all we talked, we never got the time to talk more.

"Sweetie, then you think it will be alright to announce the engagement at the party; anyway all the guest will be family or business related, probably all will be guest at your wedding."

"No Esme, I don't think it will be a problem" I also like this, the sooner they all know, the better.

"Mom, do you think this year we could make a theme party, like a star wars theme party?" Rose said. Why do they insist? It isn't like Jasper or I care, for us, it's just a business reunion; if we really wanted a birthday party Mom will not be invited; just saying.

"Why would we do that'"

"Mom, do you realize most of the guests are less than thirty years old? And all of them love star wars? I mean, formal dinners are for people like in their sixties..."

"No Rose, we already decided the party is formal, it's a business party. If your brothers like a party like the one you described, then they..."

"Rose, we decided that this will be a formal party" Jazz said "Maybe next year or for your birthday we'll go with a theme party."

Ok, we never decided, but we never wanted a party. This one is business wise; Dad is throwing it, just to socialize with clients or probably investors. Anyway, nor Jasper or me wanted this party, he knows I've got so much on my mind right now.

"And you're asking this because Alice and you are making fun of me; but it was a joke." Mmmm, what Jasper?

Rose's snicker told us it really was a joke.

"Care to share Rose" Mom said.

"Jasper told us that if we persuade you to make this a theme party, he would come as an ewok."

"I was joking!"

Bella was yawning, so we decided to call it a night.

Now we are at the hospital, waiting for Tanya to come. She is late. Not that kind of late, late to her appointment.

"See, all of you made her nervous. I hope it won't affect the baby. Right now she is in such a delicate state" Dad said. Mom just rolled her eyes.

"Carlisle, coming here will give her peace. It's just a check up."

"Dad, she is an hour late, how much time will we wait? Remember I got to work because I took a day off."

"Let me call her one more time, maybe she is trapped in traffic."

"Hmm mmm. I'll give her fifteen minutes, then we all forget this happen" Mom said, trying to remain cool.

Dad called her again, but I guess it went straight to voicemail. Then he got the 'brightest idea' ever.

"Let's see Lauren, I know she's a volunteer here"

Oh yeah. Both are volunteers because they wanted a doctor; but they were never intelligent enough to became nurses or doctors and ughh they would never touch someone sick. Pathetic I know.

"Lauren, good morning"

"Uncle Carslile, how are you?" Yep, she also thinks she is family.

"Have you seen Tanya? We had wait for her for an hour."

"Mmmm, I don't know. Yesterday she was anxious, but ready. She was so sad because Edward never called her back, oh hi Edward." she said glaring at me. "How was the trip with that woman?" Dad just looks down, like he was embarrassed.

"Enough!" Mom said. "Lauren, tell your friend that this was the time for her to prove she was pregnant with Edward's baby. She lost it. I believe my son when he says he never touched her."

"B-but-t..." Lauren tried to say

"But nothing. Clearly she is scared we find the truth, and we got too much things to do to waste our time. Tell her to forget she met Edward."

Lauren was pale.

"Good bye Lauren" I said, smiling.

Dad was shocked, he never saw Mom acting like this; but he has to know, you don't mess with Esme's family.

When we were leaving Mom said to Dad loud enough for Lauren to hear it.

"Carlisle, I want a restraining order, I don't want Tanya near Edward."

And we left.

I was inside my office checking all the files that came yesterday. I can't believe all the shit that happen in one day.

Then Dad came to visit.

"Edward, I don't know what happened to your mother, but I want you to know that I'm still at Tanya's side. And, well, I raised you to act like a man, to make you responsible for your acts. Face the consequences. I know you think you love this girl, but she is young, she will recover."

I counted to three before I answered, because right now, I will disrespect him.

"Dad, we all know Tanya isn't pregnant. Even Jenks after talking to her five minutes. Why are you the only one who believes her? She stole the test!"

"Edward, that's a terrible thing to say. No one is so stupid to try to..."

"That's my point!"

"How could you know she stole the test? Where could she steal a test?"

"She stole it from the house"

"How do you know it? why someone at the house would have a pregnancy test? Rose is single!"

"Because I know whose test it is"

"So? If it wasn't Rose, or your Mom, how would you know?"

"I know because the test was in Rose's bathroom; and before you say anything, Bella is the one pregnant. We are having a baby."

BPOV

"Rose, if she never came to the appointment, who won the bet?"

Yeah, no one thought of that possibility.

"Hmm, I guess nobody. And if she has some shame, she won't show her face around here for a while."

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Ahh, who could it be? Sue got her keys. Coomminngg" She yell.

And she opened the door, and there she was. Tanya, who couldn't make it to the doctor's appointment, could come here at the house.

"Hello Rose, I'm here to talk to your Mother. I know she left the hospital."

"Yeah, she left the hospital, but she has to work. What do you want?"

And Tanya came into the house, like she owns it.

"She threatened with a restraining order, and sorry but I can't let that happen" Then she saw me. "Oh look who is here. The little home wrecker. I guess you are happy now. Edward won't leave you."

Mentally I was saying Dahh, but the part of the restraining order was new to me.

"And as Rose said, what do you want? You are not welcome here"

"Psst, like this was your house. I've been here since I was a child, this is almost home to me."

"But this is my house, and I don't want you here." Rose said. "I can't believe how dumb you are, using someone else's pregnancy test, this is a new low even for you"

"Please, your father still believes me. He says that we are announcing my engagement to Edward at the party because he is 'convincing Edward to face the consequences of his acts'."

Then we laughed, because Esme is going to tell the truth to Carlisle soon or kill him, who knows.

"Good luck with that one"

"But also, I'm glad to see you. I found the test at Rose's bathroom, so I know Rose is pregnant, and I'm going to visit Uncle Carlisle to tell him."

Rose winked. "Oh no Tanya, you couldn't do something so evil" Ok, she isn't a good actress.

"Oh, I'm totally doing it; except if maybe Bella breaks up with Edward. Then, I'll forget where I get the test."

This woman is so vile, thank God she is so stupid. It's better we keep this game.

"Oh no Tanya, everything but that. We could give you anything but Edward."

"No, the only thing I want is Edward to marry me. You got til Friday, then I'll go to Uncle Carlisle with my story."

She stood up and came close to me.

"No matter what you do, he is mine."

And she left, slamming the front door.

"Oh my God! Rose, you are a genius!

"I know!"

"She totally acted like the villain from a soap opera! and a bad one!"

"I can't wait to tell Edward, uhhh, let me call him."

"Cullen Enterprises, good morning, may I help you?"

"Hi Jane, it's Bella. It's Edward available?"

There was silence on the line.

"Hmm, Jane? Hello?"

"Sorry Bella, it's just... I hear something in Edward's office, and I don't know... Bella may I ask you something?"

"Sure Jane."

"Edward say something to Mr. Cullen. I hope I'm not intruding, but you know I appreciate you."

"Go, ask me"

"Are you pregnant?"

"Edward said that to Carlisle?!"

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think Carlisle will do? Would you like a Carlisle POV?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.**

**Hi! This is the chapter I'd like to call "A day in the life of Carlisle Cullen". Enjoy it.**

Chapter 15

Previously...

"Edward, I don't know what happened to your mother, but I want you to know that I'm still at Tanya's side. And, well, I raised you to act like a man, to make you responsible for your acts. Face the consequences. I know you think you love this girl, but she is young, she will recover."

I counted to three before I answered, because right now, I will disrespect him.

"Dad, we all know Tanya isn't pregnant. Even Jenks after talking to her five minutes. Why are you the only one who believes her? She stole the test!"

"Edward, that's a terrible thing to say. No one is so stupid to try to..."

"That's my point!"

"How could you know she stole the test? Where could she steal a test?"

"She stole it from the house"

"How do you know it? why someone at the house would have a pregnancy test? Rose is single!"

"Because I know whose test it is"

"So? If it wasn't Rose, or your Mom, how would you know?"

"I know because the test was in Rose's bathroom; and before you say anything, Bella is the one pregnant. We are having a baby."

Carlisle POV

We are having a baby.

We are having a baby.

It kept playing on mind, again and again.

"Dad, are you alright?" Edward asked concerned.

"Is it yours?"

"Of course it's mine! Dad, we are in a committed relation. I can't believe you." Well, the possibility exists. We don't know this girl, ok, Rosalie knows her, but Rose is naive.

"Well you asked for a DNA test from Tanya, I demand one on Bella."

"I find it insulting; Bella and I have been together; and I've never touched Tanya at all, ever."

"Like your mother said, nothing personal, just protocol"

"I'll ask Bella, but I don't need it, or Mom if you ask her." I don't want to fight him, but everything he said against Tanya, could be said about Bella. She could also steal a test.

"Will she keep it? I mean she is so young, do you think she will be happy in ten years?"

"Dad, why are you attacking me? I've told you a thousand times. I love Bella, this baby wasn't planned but it will be welcome. And just so you know it, we are..."

"Stop. Don't tell me more. You're right, I'm attacking you because I need to digest these news. Son, I don't want to fight, let me go to my office, and think. Let's have lunch together, when we both are more calmed, and then we will talk. Please."

"Ok Dad, let's have lunch together. But keep in mind that Bella and I are together, no matter what you say."

"Just let me calm a little, ok"

And I left his office.

As I was about to enter mine, Kate came out of the elevator.

"Mr. Cullen, I need to talk you about your son. He took a day off and never reported it..."

Ughh. So not the time to discuss this...

"Kate, sorry but Edward doesn't have to report his days off to you. He has to report them to me. And as long as he clears his schedule and keeps in touch, like he always does, I don't have a problem. Kate, we had discussed this too many times. And right now, I have more important things to do. If you excuse me." And I left her standing there.

Now, what can I do? Lets get the facts. First, Bella is certainly pregnant, with Edward's baby I assume. Second, Tanya is maybe pregnant, but I can't confirm who is the father. And as much as I wish it is Edward's, the facts seems to prove it isn't.

Oh God, this changes everything I planned!

Then, there was a knock at my door, I hope it isn't Kate, because I will fire her.

"Mr. Cullen, your lawyer is here as you requested" Shit! I forgot it! Well, maybe Jenks will help me to clear my mind.

"Let him in, Heidi."

"Good morning Mr. Cullen"

"Good Morning Jenks, please take a seat."

When he was seated, he asked me

"Mr. Cullen, how was the hospital appointment?"

Leave it to Jenks, straight to the point. Well, I want his advice so...

"Jenks, she never showed up. And now I have more news."

"If you let me tell you something, I don't think that woman is pregnant at all; her actions toward the test were... well, if you excuse me, I think she stole the test. I know she is like family to you but her actions make me suggest we take some extreme measures, perhaps a restraining order just in case?"

Ahhh. Even my lawyer is against Tanya.

"Let's wait, I will talk to her father. He is like a brother to me. I don't want any scandal"

"Hmm, and you still think this birthday party is a good idea? I suggest you talk to him before, so you avoid any complication. It's a business related occasion, any scandal as you said, could damage your company's image."

"It's not just about Cullen Enterprises, Esme invites her friends from her charity works. I think if we call it off, it will draw more attention."

"Then it's urgent you speak to her parents."

"But there's more Jenks; Edward just confirmed that his girlfriend is pregnant."

Jenks, who is always serious and focused, started to laugh.

"Miss Isabella Swan? Oh, how can I never notice?"

"What do you mean with notice?"

"Mr. Cullen, the bag with the test had a swan drawn on it, and also the box which held the test."

"So?"

"The test was from Ms. Swan; that's why Ms. Denali demanded a DNA test to the stick, she thought it had Edward's genes. Oh she is so stupid!"

And he laughed more. I should be angry with him for mocking Tanya, but, what if this is true? Is Tanya that stupid?

"Sorry Mr. Cullen, but I can't believe Ms. Denali thought she could get away with this. Hmm, is she... hmmm, well, mentally challenged? No offense but, I mean, she never thought of the immediate future? What would happen, in case she succeeded, in nine months when she had no baby to show?"

It took five minutes with my lawyer to face the truth.

I was utterly shocked. And disappointed... With Tanya. She is family! How could she?

I've always supported her, even knowing she wasn't my son's choice. But I always hoped in time he would see what I see in her, a sweet caring woman, who has waited all her life for him; she claimed he was her true love. How can't he see it?

All I could think are images of little Tanya as she was growing.

Like that time when she was four years old, and she tried to sneak a puppy into her house. I was the only one who knew, she was so happy telling me her secret..."Uncle Carlisle look I found a puppy". Of course Carmen caught her, but I saw her eyes, so sad for the puppy. That day I convinced Eleazar to keep the dog.

It always had been like that; we have a special bond.

I still remember when they were little kids, she always asked Edward to play house with her, his answer? Ok, you are the cat. Or when they play Doctor, she always was the receptionist.

She was always kept apart, but not just by Edward, no, also Jasper, Irina and even Charlotte, her own sister. Poor lonely girl.

She told me of her crush with Edward, she always cherished him. And how he answered to her feelings?

He was always with other girls. First Irina, and for a long time, I thought he really liked her. But in the end, they become good friends. Then he finally asked her to Prom. She was so excited, but again Edward broke her heart by dumping her in the middle of Prom.

Ah and college years! Edward was always with someone new, it kept her hopes high that he never showed serious interest on these girls. But they were still coming, every event, every party.

He never have showed respect for her feelings.

And with time, her actions became more desperate. Like that trick she played after the company's launch party. To her bad luck that was when he met Bella. And then there was a serious interest in someone. Yes, I saw them dancing at the gala; I have to admit he looked so in love with her. And he was so mad at me when I investigated Bella; but I have to protect my family, and the rumors Kate told me, well, they didn't help Bella. To me, Tanya always acted like a lady. She showed her love to Edward, and waited for him to come to her. She remained pure all these years for him. Not like Bella, who got pregnant in three months. Although Tanya's lately actions are nothing ladylike...

And there is another reason for preferring Tanya.

Someone is trying to buy the company, we have to stick together.

I know Aro and I are the principal shareholders, we own it. But now Aro wants to retire like I'll do, but he doesn't have wife or kids to inherit the company. He has just one brother Marcus, and he is a drugged train wreck who will sell the company to keep up with his vices. All he has left is his nephew Alec, but we just came back to work here, he doesn't want any share from the company because he is afraid his father will do something to get some money, that's why he left Italy.

So the best arrangement is marry Edward with Tanya, that way we kept Eleazar's part with mine and Aro's.

But now... now I got to think in the future right ahead. First, what are Edward's plans? Probably he wants to marry Bella, but why not? He loves her. And let's face it, he will never love Tanya. Well, if he want's to marry her, Jenks have to make the prenup. And we have to make the announcement. I'll discuss with Esme what she thinks it's appropriate, have the wedding soon or wait 'til the baby is born.

Ohh, After my lunch with Edward, I have to talk with Eleazar and Carmen. First him, he will be easy, Carmen may act offended or scorned. No, first Eleazar and see how it goes.

Then, I'll talk to Aro. He always wanted Edward to become CEO, he is his favorite.

Ahhh, I'll make the call to Eleazar, better talk today with him.

"Heidi, could you come here for a moment?"

"Yes Mr. Cullen."

"Heidi, call Mr. Denali and ask him if he could see me today after lunch. And clear all my appointments for this afternoon."

"Sure Mr. Cullen, anything else? Oh, your son is here for lunch"

Ah, sure. I've been thinking all morning. I have to be proactive, not passive.

"No Heidi that's all, tell him I'll be there in a minute.

When she left, I checked my calendar. I have too much work, and more doctors appointments this week. Damn check up. But is still necessary, so my kidney keeps working. No alcohol today. Well, never again.

When I opened the door, I saw Heidi flirting with Edward, as always, I guess when he gets this office, he will get rid of her.

"Oh Edward, are you sure there is nothing I can do for you? You know, I'm very supportive."

"No thanks Heidi, I'm just having lunch with Dad."

"Come on Edward. I'm in the mood for Mediterranean."

"Are you ok Dad? Maybe I should give you the news in another way."

"No problem Edward. I'm disappointed, but with Tanya. would you believe that Jenks guessed that Tanya stole the test from Bella? I mean, it was obvious to everyone but me!"

"Hmm, because of the swan doodle? If it makes you feel better Jasper and I think it looks like a cubist duck"

"Edward, I never noticed the box, less the drawing in it."

The waitress came to take our orders and left quickly, hmm, not flirting with any of us? We are losing our charm.

"I've been reevaluating my bond with her, to me she was practically a daughter! Do you remember when she brought that puppy home?"

"Dad! She stole the puppy from Jasper's friend Peter! How do you think she could get a puppy with a collar and all its shots already taken?"

"What? She said she found it in the park"

"No Dad, and then she expend the next weeks pulling the 'have you seen it' ads. Poor Peter was crushed, and he was grounded for losing his puppy."

What? No, my sweet Tanya will never do something like that...

"And then she never took care of him, Uncle Eleazar adopted him, and luckily, he loved the dog all his life. Carrington was like another son to him."

Well that's true. Eleazar loved that dog, he cried when it died.

"Dad, there was a reason we never liked to play with her. She was mean to all the kids."

"No, she always was so sweet, and well..."

"She was like Maculay Culkin on 'The good son'"

"Hmmm? What?"

"You know, he was like the good kid in front of the parents, but he was trying to kill Elijah Wood behind their backs."

"Oh, I see. Ok, but that was when you were children; but now, as grownups, you know she remains pure for you?"

And he laugh.

"Edward, this is serious! Her infatuation with you made her ignore her probable suitors"

"Please," He snorted "if she is a virgin, then I'm Elvis"

Hmm, I guess I've been blind. Maybe Tanya isn't the sweet woman I thought.

"How do you know it?"

"Mmm, many friends had... mmm.. dated her? So I know she isn't exactly waiting for me."

"How come we never saw any of her dates?"

"Dad, she goes clubbing, I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, just keep in mind that she has a life outside your circle of friends. I don't know why she is still obsessed with me."

"Your mother has this theory, that when Charlotte left... well, her younger sister got married before her, she thinks she is running out of time, and you are one of the few single men she knows."

"Not for long, Dad, I proposed to Bella. We want to get married."

Ufff! I knew it!

"It's ok. But, we got to discuss some things. I want to make the announcement at your birthday party."

"Ok, I'll tell Bella"

"And we have to plan your wedding. But that particular point, I guess your Mother can manage."

"Ok, to be honest, that will be all Bella, I'll agree with everything she wants."

"And we have to discuss the prenup" He started to protest "No, I won't relent on that. Even your mother signed one."

"I want it like the one Mom signed then."

"Lets see. Besides, I'm talking to Eleazar today. That trick Tanya played won't pass unnoticed."

"Do you want me to be present or you want to talk to him alone?"

"It will be better if I do it alone; and then I'll tell Aro."

"Hmm, I guess he will be happy. He likes Bella."

"Do you realize this engagement requires a family reunion?"

"Why a family reunion, the birthday party isn't enough?"

"No, a family reunion meaning your Uncles Eleazar and Aro with me need to discuss how this will affect the company."

"Dad, this is a personal matter, I don't get what..."

"If you get married, and we are planning to retire, people will expect we announce who will be my successor. And now it all points to you."

"Why me? Jasper manages the financial..."

"But you are a better leader. That's what we need to discuss."

"Even Aunt Carmen wants the job."

"Ha, that never will happen."

"But we all know she is the brains in that marriage, that's why she got some of the financial planning"

"But we don't like how she manages the area; she has some God complex now she got so little power, with more... I don't think we could handle her." Then I remember something else "Oh, and what about her mother? How bad is she? What are Bella plans to her?"

"She is bad, but she will move here to get her treatment. She will live in Bella's apartment."

"And, before I forget it, you need to solve that boy in Forks problem."

"Hmm, what?"

"The guy her father thinks is betrothed to her."

"Technically, her father disowned her. But you are right, we still got to tell him."

"The day of the party we will publish the announcement on some papers and magazines. You better talk to him before he finds out in the newspaper." Yes, that one has the potential of a scandal. "Do you think you could talk to him this weekend? Because the party is the next weekend, and this will give us time if he causes any trouble. Bella is legal right?"

"Yes Dad, this September she'll turn twenty one. And let me see what I can do, her Mom comes to Seattle this Friday and we want to help her settle."

Then his phone rang.

"Hi Jane. Yes, we're finished. I'll be back in a few. Bye"

"Come on son, let me pay our bill."

We walk back in silence. And I was glad, because it gave me time to think. Right now I'm back in control of the situation. I don't want to be surprised again. We have a plan to follow for the next week. I don't know how I will handle Eleazar, but it will be easier to make plan after I talk to him.

When we got in the office, Eleazar was already waiting for me, he was talking to Heidi. Damn, that girl is flirty with everyone, but Eleazar is oblivious to her flirting.

"Come Eleazar, let's talk."

"So is the rumor true?"

"What rumor?"

"That Edward's girlfriend is pregnant and they will marry?" How? We only talk about it in the morning! Hmm, the door was open... Jane was there, but she never was one to gossip around.

"Before you think anything, one of Carmen's assistants was passing by and she heard you, and she told Carmen."

So much for telling her later.

"It's true."

"So are we waiting for Aro? It's just that Tanya also said she wants to talk with you and I told her to come. but I can call her"

"I also want to talk with you about Tanya."

"What did she do this time?"

"Well, she...I don't know how to say this."

"Come on, it's me. Say it like it is."

"She stole a pregnancy test and came to my house to claim she was waiting Edward's baby. We asked her to come with us to the hospital to make more tests, but never showed up. But well, we know the truth now and I want to talk with you about what will happen with her, now that Edward is having a baby with another girl."

Eleazar was flabbergasted.

"She what?"

"She stole Bella's test, and well she accused Edward"

"Stop. Give me a second"

I've known him for almost forty years, and I've never seen him like this. His eyes were so sad.

"You know, all this time I told Carmen we should stop giving her anything she wanted. She is so spoiled. But Carmen always blamed me, because Lotty was my favorite."

Lotty, I forgot his nickname for Charlotte, sure she was her favorite.

"But, I never saw a problem, Tanya was Carmen's and your's favorite. I just wanted to even things a little. And well, she got away with everything, like when she drop college"

"She told me she wanted to be with you"

"Please, we knew she wasn't bright enough, but Carmen said she could marry with someone who takes care of her. And yes, we thought of Edward. He wasn't in a serious relation ever. and I told her, after the Gala, Edward is in love with this girl, forget him. But what they said? Nah, they'll break up you'll see. Well, now I'm seeing."

"What did Carmen said?"

"She is mad. She wants to kill your son. But she doesn't know this test thing. And if I'm honest, Edward never strung Tanya along. It was all her."

At least he is taking it right. It's time to drop another bomb.

"We are announcing the engagement at the birthday party."

He just look up, and said

"Yeah, the sooner the better."

"What are we going to do with Tanya?"

"Hmm, I'm thinking about send her away for a while. It will help her to grow up, not having us to solve every problem."

Then, the door burst open and an angry Carmen and a crying Tanya came in. Heidi will have plenty of gossip to pass around. I guess she is in her desk eating popcorn right now.

"How could your son do this? I want him immediately here. Now"

Ok, time to regain control. Breath in, breath out. Relax.

"Carmen, take a seat please, there are more things we have to discuss before we call Edward."

And Tanya stopped; she wasn't crying anymore, now she was scared. Oh! she was faking her tears. That girl fooled me all these years. Not anymore.

"I'm listening. You have five minutes before I call Edward and my lawyer."

"Carmen, there is another pressing matter to comment. This Sunday Tanya came into my house, claiming she was pregnant and Edward was the father." I stopped, to see her face. She now was pale. So I continued "As a proof, she showed us a pregnancy test."

"Tanya, why didn't you tell me? This could make things easier..."

"Let me tell you the rest, please. We asked her to come to the hospital today, to make more tests"

"Because you didn't trust my daughter, who is family to you?"

"No, because I didn't trust a pharmacy test. And I believed my son when he said he was never with Tanya" Ok, I didn't believe him, because I knew this will happen. But nooo, Esme has to make this more difficult; I'd like to see her right now dealing with Carmen.

"And what did the hospital's test said?"

"Tanya never came. But, let me finish." Tanya was pale but quiet. I guess planning her next move. Yeah, things look so different now I see her with a different light.

"After we inspected the test, we realize that Tanya took it from my house, and it was Bella's test. Your daughter asked us to make DNA tests to the stick, to prove it had Edward's genes."

"Tanya, how could you be so stupid? You never told me that. We could discuss this, now I want a test, to know if you are pregnant. Then we will proceed with the DNA test..."

"I'm not pregnant."

"What?" Carmen yelled.

"I'm not pregnant, and I've never been." Tanya said, looking absolutely contrite. But now, I don't believe her.

"Are you telling me that you lied to your uncle, who is almost like a father to you? Do you realize what kind of trouble you were causing to our family? To this company?"

I know women, and right now, it's better if I let them vent. Meanwhile, I texted Edward to come here, because in a way. it is all his fault.

"But Mom, he will never be happy with her. I made it for him. Now we could get married, I'll adopt the baby and it will grow like mine. We could be a family."

No, no, no. She is delusional.

"Tanya it won't happen. Just stop."

"But, Uncle C, you know I'm better for him than this girl. I'm beautiful, I'm from a good family, I know how to act in company of your business partners."

"Tanya, you know I love you like a daughter, right?"

"Yes" she said with the same eyes like when she was little. This girl fooled me enough, It stops now.

But then, Edward chose this instant to make his appearance.

"Tanya, you're wrong. Bella is the right one for me. Stop this. I've told you I don't love you and won't do it ever."

And Carmen decides to intervene "How could you? You knew she was waiting for you all these years."

"No, I've always been honest with her, she never stood a chance"

"yeah, and why you never had a serious relationship? Eh?"

"Because I've never found the right girl; but now I got her and I'm marrying her."

Then Tanya started crying, and I just watched the circus that became my office.

"But, she told us how you always make her signals of..."

"I've never made anything; damn Tanya, I was always clear to you. I don't want you. am I speaking in Japanese?"

"But after you saw me, you dumped all the girls"

"No, I just dated them once and that's it. It never was caused for you"

And with each word, each phrase, poor Eleazar was getting paler.

"And now we are telling things, have you told your mother what you did at the launching party? How you fake your car was broken so you could stay in my room?"

Carmen yelled "See, you were with her once"

"No, that night I never came to my parent's house. It almost cause my mother a heart attack"

Eleazar was paler. And now was panting?

"Carlisle, is that truth? Did she stay at your house?"

Ahhh, I got to tell them the truth.

"Yes, she was there with Lauren, her friend. And the next day she said some things that disturbed Esme" Should I tell them that Esme throw her from the house?

"But why Tanya? It is causing us pain."

"Mom, I know I'm the one for him."

"No, you are nothing to me. I don't want to be rude, but you never leave me with other choice. ' .YOU. .BELLA."

Just as Carmen was ready to slap my son, Edward ducked and looked to Eleazar, whose hand was in his chest. Edward caught him when he fell and began to scream "Call 911! Call 911!"

Tanya was crying, no, wailing. Carmen was now pale looking at her husband. Heidi was calling 911, so I was right, she watched all the spectacle.

Me? Well, what can I do? I just watched.

You know, screw the check ups! My results will be damaged from the stress. As soon as I get home, I want a drink.

**A/N: So what do you think? Next one will be on Bella's POV, and we will find out what happened before Tanya came to the office. ****Maybe, how the news spread around?**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight.

Hi! Sorry for the delay. RL grabbed me, chew me and spit me. These last days really sucked. But I'm back now. So let's see what's going on with Bella, shall we?

Chapter 16

BPOV

Jane agreed to have lunch with us, so we can talk about the pregnancy and the proposal.

So here we are, waiting for her. Rose and Jane want to do something to punish Edward; I've told them I'm fine, I think we have more important things to care about. Like the damn project, which finally we will present tomorrow and then my last final on Thursday. Then, Mom comes here, so we have to settle her.

"Sorry girls. Edward is PMS'ing or something, I could finally get out when he go out to have lunch with Mr. Cullen." An agitated Jane said.

"Men! And I'm the one with the raging hormones! Let's order, I'm starving." Yep, my stomach is eating itself. The waitress came in that moment and we ordered.

"Ok Bella, Tell me what happened and I'll tell you what I heard" And so I did. I told her everything, even about my mother, even our little encounter with Tanya. When I finished, we were almost finished with our food also.

"Oh my. Bella, you're right. You need to focus on your health and the care to your mother. Let Edward handle all the Denali's drama. And believe me, there will be drama. Just when I heard him tell Mr. Cullen about you, Jessica Stanley, one of the worst gossip girls, was passing by; she sure told Carmen Denali. I'll try to help him to manage, but I think by now, all the company is aware of the situation."

I knew that blond bimbo was up to something. But nooo, Bella is just jealous, she is just a girl at the office.

"Come on girls, let's toast to a bright future and beautiful babies for Bella, future Mrs. Cullen!"

Just when we were toasting (apple juice to me, thank you very much), someone came to our table

"Hello girls, why are we toasting? What are we celebrating?"

Sweet Jebus! Carmen Denali. Why, oh God, why did she have to come here? And don't forget about her precious daughter.

"Hmm, from what I heard, neither of you should be toasting. Alcohol and babys don't get along."

Yeah, yeah; like she doesn't know that I'm the one pregnant, not Rose.

"Aunt Carmen, we are drinking juice" Rose said.

"Please, both of you are liars. Mother don't believe them" Tanya had to add her two cents. May I say Pot to kettle?

"I'm here just to congratulate you Bella. I hope you manage to finish your studies. I know Rose, as your best friend, will help you and then you won't be alone"

Hmm, what is she trying to say? Is this a really awkward way to say that Edward won't be with me? But Rose, being her blunt self, just couldn't let it go.

"She won't be alone. My brother is supporting her. And my family. Come on, it's the first Cullen grandchild, do you think Esme will let the baby be far from her?"

Tanya was shaking in anger, but Carmen was still, like she was thinking a lot. It scared me. I can deal with anger, tantrums, but seeing her just thinking... I don't know what to expect.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then." And they left. And we also left, it was late for Jane and we didn't want her to have troubles.

The week passed like a blur. The project was finished and I had my last final. I got my apartment cleaned for Mom. The Doctor said that we have to leave one room to her, with ensuite bathroom if we have it, so it won't be contaminated. All the time we have to clean our hands, and she has to wear a mask and gloves. Rose brought Sue to help us clean, so I wasn't in contact with any 'potentialy dangerous substance', her words not mine.

And now we're waiting for Mom and Phill to arrive. Phill said we wait for them here at the apartment, so he could rent a car, but I know he is doing it for me so I could be relaxed.

Edward's hand is twirling one lock of my hair looking at some point in the air; I'm sure something is bothering him, but he said it is about work, and to not worry. He already told me about the circus in Carlisle's office, and how Eleazar got to the hospital in time. He was having a panick attack, and, thank God, he is fine. He needs to rest, because he has a heart problem but nothing else was affected. That's all.

Carlisle is feeling so guilty now. He blames himself for everyhthing. Not that it makes him treat me better, he still remains distant. But he accepted the engagement.

"Penny for your thoughts"

My voice startled him.

"Hmm, what?" He was in deep thought.

"I said a penny for your thoughts. What's wrong baby?"

"It's just, ahh, there's a lot going on at work. Dad thinks it's time that I take a more active rol on the company, he's giving me more tasks and with all these changes, well, I'm feeling overwhelmed. Don't worry sweet girl. I'll manage."

But I got the feeling that there is more bothering him than just work. I wish he knew he can count on me, but I guess with my Mother's situation and the baby, he won't tell me anything.

I heard some noises outside.

"They're here. Let's open the door."

But as I opened it, I was shocked to see my father staring at Mom and Phill.

Jake was behind him, as always.

I have to do something before things get out of control.

"Phill, get Mom into my room. I'll talk to Dad."

EPOV

Just what we need! Charlie Swan coming right in time to see Renee.

For one second I doubted what to do, but I can't let Bella face her father alone.

"Phill is the door on the left. It's Bella's father, we'll handle him and come to see you. give us ten minutes."

I wished we get rid of him in ten minutes, but I have the feeling that won't happen.

"I-i-is tha-at Renee?"

First time in my life that I see Charlie Swan nervous.

"Yes. And as you saw, she is just arriving. I have to help her settle. If you want to talk, call me. Right now..." But I think Charlie wasn't listening because he asked

"Is that man... his new... husband?"

I want to laugh so hard. Charlie Swan is jealous. New husband? They've been married for years. I guess it's not the same when you are facing him.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she wearing a mask? Is she sick?"

Bella's face drop to her palm. And she was shaking her head. So I decided it's time to intervene.

"Chief Swan, right now it's not the time to have this conversation. Why don't you accept Bella's offer to talk later. Maybe we can have dinner..."

"No. It's my right to know. That woman is my wife!"

"Ex-wife" Damn, Renee is here. "Bella let him in. I guess we are having this conversation now"

"But Mom you"

But Renee was already in, and seating on the couch. We just follow her lead.

Jake was the last to come into the apartment, he was amazed of Bella and Renee's resemblance. He kept looking from one to the other. And then he saw it. The ring on Bella's left hand. He looked at me and I noded. He sighed and took a seat. His face was blank, with no expression.

"What are you doing here Renee?" Now the 'charming' Charlie that we all know and love is back.

"We're doing this my way, because I'm tired and cranky and I need to rest."

Wow. The sweet woman I used to know disappeared.

"I'm back because I'm sick, and the best treatment facility is here. I have Leukemia, Charlie. So I'm staying here for long."

Charlie remain quiet for a minute.

"How much time did they give you?"

"The doctors think I have a great chance to overcome this."

Silence again for a minute. I wish I could be inside Charlie's mind right now. He looks sad, but could he feel regret? After all those years of bitterness and hate, what is he thinking?

"Where is Bella going to live? I want her back to Forks now that college is over."

Ehh? How does he know? Jake is probably still spying Bella.

"She is moving in with Edward. After all they are engaged now"

This awaken Charlie, because he is back again to his old self. I think he expected we broke up after he disowned Bella. Not a chance.

"No. Never. I forbid it. She is coming back home with me and Jake."

"Charlie, she is an adult now. It's Bella's choice. You just have to accept it. Besides, is for the best now the baby is coming"

Oh oh. Renee didn't know that Charlie doesn't knows...

"What baby?"

"Your future grandchild. Oh Bella! How could you never tell Charlie about the baby? He has the right to know. Did he know about the engagement? Did he meet Edward before?"

Bella looked ashamed.

"Charlie your daughter is pregnant. And she is engaged with Edward. Deal with it. Now, I'm going to sleep because I'm too tired. Phill come with me."

And they left us with a furious Charlie and a shocked Jake.

"Bella, how could you?"

Now he is looking murderous and I think my balls shrink at the posibility of being the target. Did he bring his gun?

"I had all your life planned. You had to wait 'til marriage, then you and Jake would live happily at my house..."

"But this is MY LIFE! You knew I never wanted to stay at Forks. My life is here. And you have to deal with it, like Mom said."

"And you, I'm going to get you in jail! Taking advantage a minor! She is so young! I knew you were like all of them. You rich city guys, abusing of innocent girls. So now you're happy. You destroyed her life!"

My eyes were looking desperately for his gun. He is going to kill me. And how am I going to meet my son if Charlie erase me from the planet?

"No, but there's still a chance. Bella, you will marry Jake. He will adopt the baby, Renee's genes are strong I bet the baby will look like her." And he kept rambling.

Bella just said "Ughhhh" and I don't want her to be more upset. So I had a little pep talk to my balls and ask them to come out. Maybe I could borrow Renee's ovaries, I mean, you saw how she handled Charlie. Would it make me loose my mancard?

Stop it brain! I have to talk to Charlie.

"Chief Swan, you are upsetting my girl. And she is in a delicate condition. I don't want her to be more disturbed than she is now. It isn't healthy for her or the baby."

His eyes softened for a second. I guess he cares for Bella, just have a twisted way to show it.

"You're right. We'll leave. I don't want to disturb Renee too. But this isn't over. You have to think. Remember Bella was raised to marry Jake"

And then Bella introduce Charlie to The Bitch Brow.

And before she start to argue with him again, I scorted them to the door.

Just when they were leaving, Charlie said to me.

"I won't let this wedding happen. Just so you know"

When I closed the door, I noticed Bella was explaining Phill where all things were located and I sit on the couch.

For me, this day was crazy. Starting with Jenks coming to my office in the morning. He showed me the prenup. It is awful! It states that in case of divorce, Bella will receive nothing but a small amount for each year of marriage. Oh and don't forget that she is forbidden to come close to anything related to the company. It also states that we will have joint custody of our children, previous DNA test, of course.

I was so mad. They know I'm marrying her because I love her, not just for the baby. If we divorce, she could take everything, I don't care. She is my life, if she leaves me, I will die!

Jenks told me that the one my Mother signed is very similar to this one. Except for the company part, but we know the company was created after they signed it. He also asked to be more patient with Dad, that he is troubled now that his plans for me won't come to fruition.

And this is what is bothering me. Plans. Dad had my life planned according to his needs. Charlie had Bella's life planned the same. Why? This is our life, not theirs. In Dad's case, I know he is a control freak. And the company is his life. I know he is doing this to keep controlling the company, even now when he wants to retire. But what's wrong with Charlie? Is he afraid that Bella will leave him like Renee did? If that's so, he is dealing with it the wrong way. With his attitude, Bella will never want to visit him; or have anything to do with him.

Why can they be more like our mothers?

Mom is dying to meet Renee. Because sure they will bond around the wedding and the baby. She told me so today at lunch. She will ask Bella if she could bring lunch here one day, because they have so much to plan. Which brings me to the main cause to our lunch date. The damn birthday party. Where they will announce not only our engagement, no, my father will let the other associates and business related friends that I'm the one he chose to replace him. The worst thing is that my uncles are happy with his choice. How can they think I'll manage the company when I can't get rid of Fork's biggest pains in the ass?

And now we have not only Dad trying to control my every move, now we have Charlie threathening to stop our wedding plans.

We left the apartment, and all the way home we were silent. Bella was in her own world, just sighing from time to time. But she was holding my hand, showing me that I wasn't the problem.

I noticed a car following us, it wasn't the beat up volkswagen rabbit that Bella told me Jake use to drive. Hmm, who could it be?

"Bella, does your father have another car apart from the cruiser?"

Because I think only one person could follow us.

"I don't know. He probably owns one, because how else could he go to fish to the lake every weekend? God forbids something happen to the cruiser!"

I guess she is still mad. She never asked me why. And I was thankful, because I don't want to scare her.

When we arrived, I took Bella inside as fast as I could manage. I don't want to give Chief Swan the chance to disturb her more.

And as I suspected, the misterious car remain parked 'til we got the lights on at the apartment. Then, it took off.

I went to the kitchen to get some water. I was feeling constricted. I feel pressure over here and over there. At the office. At this apartment. And someone following us. Or following her. I can't stand it. All because our wedding. I don't think I could handle months of this.

Just then, Bella came to the kitchen, ready to sleep on her sponge bob pj's. she looks so cute in them. Her pressence is soothing. She is like a balm to me. She gives me peace.

"Edward, baby, I think I need to buy some bras. The ones I wore today were killing my girls"

Ok, she gives me peace, but also a hard on in seconds.

"Whatever you want sweet girl"

She sighed again.

"I'm really tired of his behavior. It makes me feel like I'm trapped, and I'm just wasting my time living the life I want, because at some point he will force me to do what he wants"

"Really? Is that how you feel?"

Because an idea is forming in my blood deprived brain. Come on, where do you think my blood is right now? Her boobs are getting bigger!

"Yeah, I feel trapped, asphyxiated."

Hmm, maybe I'm not alone in my feelings. Would she agree to my crazy idea?

"Sweet girl, what do you think about eloping?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: You know it, SM owns Twilight**

**Wow! It seems like everybody wants them to elope! Let's see what Bella has to say…**

* * *

Chapter 17

BPOV

Decisions, decisions, decisions...

I'm not talking about the wedding, we are going to elope. No, that's a given.

What we have to decide is how we are going to tell to Rose and Jasper, who will be the only people who knows. We already decided to tell them today, at the party.

Our plan is to go to city council on Wednesday and have the wedding not of our dreams, but the one who left out our nightmares. We already got our license, and we need four witnesses. Hence telling Jasper and Rose. I know they will never betray us and they know all the story. But for the other two witnesses, well, each one of us have a choice. Edward wants Jane and Irina, because yeah, they are totally trustful; but what I don't like is the nearness to the 'danger zone'. One little subtle comment at the office and everybody will know. And I love lots and lots Irina, but she is blunt and one rude comment of Tanya or Carmen and she will spill the beans to defend me. And we want to keep our plans quiet for a month at least.

I want our mothers as witnesses. They will never spill the beans. Mom, because the only person she talks to is Phill, and it could be the only chance to have her present. And Esme...if we keep quiet and take her to city council just in time for the wedding... well there's no chance she will tell Carlisle. And later, after we told them why we are doing this, I'm pretty sure she won't say anything.

That's another reason to tell Jazz and Rose today, so they help us decide.

And you will think, hey why you don't just tell them? Well... Edward is being paranoid lately. He said someone is following us, and he doesn't want to risk our plans.

And now we are undecided into tell them here at the apartment before the party, with the risk of someone getting drunk and telling all of it; or later, with the risk of someone's eavesdropping.

I'm for telling them before the party, Rose won't drink too much and I'm sure I can keep an eye on Jasper. Edward says Jasper is the risk, because Lauren and Maria will be there, and some other flings from the past, and Jasper is still single 'officially' (because his girlfriend is still a mystery), and they will pressure and it leads to drink and... yeah he's a liability.

"Uhhh, I got it! I'll tell Rose now, and she will help us to tell Jasper. you know, she comes with him, like his date. She will find the right moment, and if someone is following us, they won't pay any attention to Rose!" I'm brilliant! I'm the bees knees.

"Hmm, sweet girl, it's a great idea. But we have to help her, you know, keeping Lauren or Maria apart. To give her time."

Just when he started to kiss me, a knock on the door stopped him. Damn! And I'm so horny, don't blame me, he looks delicious in a tux.

"You won't believe who came to my house today!"

"Hello Rose, how are you? By the way, you look beautiful, may I say burgundy is your color?"

"Shut up Edward. Hi lovebirds. Now let me tell you"

"Rose before you start, we need to tell you something very important before Jasper arrives."

Rose stood quiet, she knew it had to be something big to stop her from gossiping.

"Rose, we decided to elope. We have everything ready. It will happen this Wednesday, and we want you to be our witness."

She was shocked.

"Are you sure guys? Bella, what about the wedding of your dreams? You know, that pretty gown you chose from a mag like years ago?"

Edward looked at me, sadness filling his eyes.

"I'm sure. I'm tired of our father's interference. Oh and don't forget Tanya or Jake. It's for the best."

"And later, I will give Bella the wedding of her dreams, with our vows renewal."

"Ok, if you are sure. What's the plan? Because all this secrecy is for some crazy plan you have, no?"

"We need you to tell Jasper."

"Because both of you are mute?"

"No, Edward is afraid he will drink too much today and maybe he will spill the beans"

"Hmm, that sounds like Jazz, but why don't you tell him later?"

Edward looked at me, unsure of what to say.

"Someone had been following us. Sometimes Bella, sometimes me. And we don't know who it is. I think is Charlie"

"Nah, he can't leave Forks for so long, and Jake guy, he is quite the opposite from James Bond" Rose had seen Jake in action, and you know her, she likes to make fun of him.

"The thing is someone is following us and we don't know who it is. If we talk later with Jazz, maybe that someone will hear it and try to stop us. But you, my dear sister, will be left alone with him, and you will have the chance to tell him. We plan to block any undesired company"

"So you will shoo the flies, and I will tell him"

"Mmm mmm"

"Deal, but you have to shoo two flies for me"

"Which ones?"

"Royce and the son of Senator Mallory"

"Who's that?"

"I don't know. Mom said he is been single for a while and soooo nice, you know what it means; and besides, he is Lauren's brother." And she shuddered.

"And we also want your advice, we need another two witnesses. Edward wants Jane and Irina, but I want our mothers. What do you think?"

Rose put her finger on her chin, concentrating in my question.

"Mmmm, first answer this. Why you have to choose today? You have 'til Wednesday, no?"

"Well, if we don't ask them today at the party, we won't have a chance again. Bella will be with her Mother at the hospital and I'll be cramped on meetings with Dad all day."

"Good luck with that one, future CEO"

"Don't make fun of him" I elbowed her.

"Sorry, but it's funny, now that Dad chose him, he literally drop us. Now we are totally out of his radar."

And it's sad, because well, now Carlisle doesn't leave Edward alone. All day in meetings, giving him too many tasks to accomplish. Poor Edward comes home at night exhausted.

"But doesn't it make them a risk like Jasper? Anyone could eavesdrop."

"We plan to disguise it as a doctor appointment. We will ask them to go with me to Forks, while Edward is locked with Carlisle. But I will tell them to carry an ID in case my Dad stops us."

"Hmm, I think your plan is fantastic. But what if they comment to another of this? Or to somebody else?"

"Irina and Jane have almost zero communication. Which won't be the case with Mom"

I rolled my eyes. Edward is so stubborn!

"Yeah, but your mother will kill you for not having her at the wedding. And it will be the only chance for my mother to be there"

We stood, facing at each other, daring the other one to say something else.

"Ok, before you have your first fight, hear my opinion. I think you should ask the four of them. I'm with Bella, Mom is going to kill you. she just have to be there. And Bella's mom, won't she be at the hospital?"

"No, just Monday night for some tests. They want to start the chemos next week."

"And I'm with Edward, yes Irina and Jane deserve to be there. And they won't talk to each other and will keep it secret. How about we tell Jane and Irina today, and ask Mom Tuesday night, she surely will drop anything to go with Bella. That way, if something goes wrong and one of them can't come, you still have four witnesses. If not, the more the merrier."

"That's why I love you Rose" I said hugging her tight. "I knew you have the brains in the family"

"Hey, I resent that." Edward scowled playfully.

"sooo you want to hear who came to my house today? You won't believe it"

"Hmm, probably Royce?"

"shh Edward! Let Rose tell us"

"Tell you what?" Damn! How could Jasper enter the apartment?

"You are conscious that I'm taking your keys. There's no way I'm letting you coming in when Edward and I are... doing things"

"Please! Like we never heard you. You, sweet Bella, are a screamer"

Oh. Kill me now! I'm sure I'm blushing to my toes.

"Please, let Bella 'I'm almost there Edward, more' alone." Again I elbowed my friend. there's no privacy in this family anymore!

"Now, I was telling you that I received an unexpected visit..." And she paused to add tension "Kate."

"Nooo! Why? what did she want?"

"Apparently, one of the interns got his gallbladder removed, so I'm taking his place."

"Jazz, did you know about this? Rose should go to your department, no?"

"No, she said I'm going to work with Carmen."

After Rose shocking revelation, silence overtook us. All the possibilities, for both sides. I'm sure Carmen chose her to meddle in my engagement. But also Rose could get any information from blond bimbo.

Tired of the silence, Jasper took Rose hand and said "Come on, sis. Sing Happy Birthday to us, like you did when you were five. I want to have fun"

"I told you, if you wanted fun, the party should be all Star Wars themed"

"That is so cliché. Not all of us, programmers, are Star Wars fans" Edward said, pretending to be upset.

"No?"

"No, some of us are trekkies"

And we laughed and the mood was light again.

The party was... boring. It was more serious than the Gala at the hospital.

"Way to celebrate your change of decade."

Edward look sheepish, I knew it wasn´t a party to celebrate, it was more a business reunion. But...I mean... they are turning thirty, no seventy one! The music was... ughhh. I don't understand, half the guest are less than thirty, and the DJ was playing some Glen Miller in his depressed days. Yes, a DJ to play Glenn Miller. And it wasn't 'In the mood'.

We were all seated at the front, along with Esme and Carslile. But they were mingling with their guests now.

Suddenly their Uncle Aro was there, asking Rose to dance

"Come on Lil' Rosie. Swing with me"

She gave him a shy smile and went to the dance floor.

"Oh my. your uncle seems a little pale. Is he sick?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Edward said, holding my hand under the table. "Sweet girl, do you want to dance?"

But Jasper tug my skirt and plead

"Noo. Don't leave me alone. Who knows what kind of wretched woman can come here?"

And speaking of the devil...

"Happy birthday guys. Let me give you a hug."

Lauren tried to hug Jasper, but he was hiding behind my back... and the bitch put her ugly boobs in front of me! Ughh!

"Ahh come on Jazzy dear. You can't hide behind your brother's date."

So the bitch thinks I'm still just a date. I pushed her before I vomit.

"It's called personal space for something, Mallory" Yeah, who knows where those boobs have been.

I saw Esme caught Lauren's display of 'affection', and she came almost running to save her son.

"Lauren, go to your seat, the speech will start now"

"Thank you Esme. You owe me a hug birthday boy"

And we all shuddered.

"Dear friends, famliy and coworkers. We are gathered here tonight not only for the joy of be together. Thirty years ago, my dear wife Esme, give me the best gift a woman can give, my two sons... " And I tuned out Carslile. The man has a flair to dramatics. But I'm at the table of honor, so I remember my mantra 'Remember, smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave'. Those penguins were so wise to be a cartoon. " And we are here not just to celebrate this milestone in my sons life. We also have wonderful news to share. My middle son Edward, had the fortune of find the woman who will share her life with him. Here, toast with me for Isabella Swan, future Isabella Cullen. Cheers."

After the chorus of cheers, I got nervous. Does he expect me to say a few words? I'm not ready to speak in front of these strangers. I'll throw up. I think I was a little green because then Carslile said " Enjoy dinner and the party"

It was funny how after the official announcement, all the female attention was centered on Jasper. A lot of women came to our table to congratulate us and then asked Jasper to dance, the bolder ones even asked him on a date. Finally Rose had some pity on him and took him to dance.

"Big bro, let's dance"

And we were alone at the table. Edward took my hand and kissed my knuckles.

"Are you ok, sweet girl? For a moment you seem ready to throw up."

I cuddle on his shoulder, and his hand was on my hair.

"I was afraid your father wanted me to say something. You know how I hate to talk on public."

He kissed my forehead.

"Sweet girl, I won't let anything disturb you."

Right then, an older guy came to our table

"Congratulations Edward. For your engagement and for your new career opportunities."

"Thanks Roger. I really appreciated it."

And then the man left. Edward quickly said.

"This is one of the few honest congrats we will get. His wife works with Esme on some charities. He gains nothing and still he is polite enough."

Wow. This is sad. So everyone is here in a way to gain something. And we pay for the food! Well, Carlisle paid for it.

"Sweet girl, let's dance and mingle. And don't forget we have a mission to accomplish tonight."

Shoo the flies. Yep. And for what I see, there are a bunch of them trying to pry Jasper from Rose.

"Let me dance with Jasper, and ask Rose how much champagne he had drunk."

When we were closer to them, I noticed how he held the back of her dress.

"Jazz, it tickles, and you are wrinkling my dress."

"Come Jasper, dance with me." I asked taking his hand from the dress. "You look terrified. They're just girls."

"No Bella, they're monsters trying to get their claws on me"

"Don't be dramatic. And where is the playful and cocky Jasper that I used to know?"

"It's different Bella. Before, I was in control, I chose the girl and flirt with her. Now, it's so not the case. Some of these women already asked me to be their baby daddy! How desperate is that?"

"And why didn't you bring your elusive girlfriend? You know we will accept her, we are here to support you."

"I asked her to come, and make it official. But she said she wasn't stealing your thunder."

"Oh please, she can have my thunder any day."

"By the way. Rose told me."

We both look around, to see who was around.

"Just name the place and the time, I'll take Mom there."

I kissed his cheek. "Thank you Jazz."

"And now, don't look but Alec and Irina are coming our way. You don't have any problem to dance with Alec, right?"

"No, he is funny"

"Don't get excited Jazz, I'm here to take Bella with me" Said Irina "Apparently, the guys want to make a toast with you, so Alec will take you because it's a 'only men' thing"

She took my arm and pull me to her. "Bella, let's go to the lady's room. You have to tell me everything, how did Edward propose? Did he do something romantic or something cheesy? Tell me, I need new mocking material."

Oh God! This is going to be a long night!

EPOV

We had our traditional 'birthday boy toast'. Alec and I do it always, as a way to keep our team together, like program developers of Cullen unite! This time however, we had two women. It's a first time. I don't have any problem with Rose, because she's my sister, she had seen me at my worst. But the new girl, Angela, well, it was a little embarrassing. But she seems fine, she joke with us, she drank with us, hell, she even got a worst 'mind on the gutter' case than Eric, and you don't want to be near Eric's mind. The only thing I didn't like... James the new intern. I don't trust him. He gave me this vibe, like he is too fixated on the little details. I felt bare under his sight. Alec also doesn't like him, he said James expend too much time looking at the work from others, rather than his; but he decided to let him be, it's just for a short time. Then, he is gone.

And now I'm with Uncle Eleazar. He's taking me to my father's office to talk. I swear if he begs for Tanya...

"Edward, I got two things very important to discuss with you"

And he closed the door. He also checked the window for no one to listen.

"First, I'd like to apologize for my daughter's behavior. I've never in my life feel so ashamed. Believe me, I'm taking matters into my own hands. She should be stopped before this."

"Uncle, I'd really would like to say that it's fine; but really it isn't. I don't want Bella more stressed than she is now, with her mother is sick, and all the pregnancy symptoms. I have to ask you, keep Tanya away from us."

"I'm sending her to London with her sister for a while. Lotty isn't happy, but she will keep an eye on her."

"I really appreciate it."

"Believe me, it's also for my peace of mind. I fought with Carmen for this, but after the little scandal she made, she owed me." Then he looked again through the window, like worried about someone hearing our conversation. "And I have one more important matter to discuss."

I nod to him to continue.

"Today your father make the unofficial announcement of your new post. Well, let me tell you something, as the new CEO, people will come to you with their problems, or with information; because now you will have the power. And it's going to be difficult sometimes differentiate who is telling you the truth, and who wants to manipulate you. I want you to know, that I'm here, for anything. If you have doubts, if your gut tell you to never trust someone, I'm here to listen."

I ask him to continue.

"Let me tell you something. the real reason that we worked as a team, Aro, Carlisle and me, it's because through the years we really get to know each other. Carlisle was a great CEO because he have the charisma of a leader, but he is kinda obsessed with control; we learn how to handle him, so if he wants something we don't like, we make him change his mind without he even notice. But now things are going to change. Your father chose you as his replacement, because he thinks he can control you; he still thinks he got away with your prenup."

Mmm, what?

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you are going to elope. And before you panic, I agree it's the best you can do. I won't tell him."

"How did you find out?"

"Hmm, here's where the difficult part comes." He sighed. "Your Uncle Aro is going to retire, and I think he's waiting to do it right after your father does."

"Why?"

"Because he is also sick. When your father found about his tumor, we got scared. We had check ups and it turns I have a little heart condition, nothing terrible, but still I have to be careful. But Aro isn't fine. He got diagnosed with Diabetes and high blood pressure and another heart condition. He have to be careful for the rest of his life, and he is pretty frightened right now"

Wow. I didn't knew it.

"So we have for one side, the retirement of two of the main shareholders; if it goes public, it could cause the ruin of the company."

"So that's why Dad was so adamant to pressure us to marry? Why don't just tell us?"

"Like I told you, your father is a control freak, it's have to be his way. But there's more."

"What more? You're not going to retire?"

"Not for the moment. Between the three of us, I'm the one healthy, I can handle a couple of years more. Now, what I'm going to tell you, it's only known by Aro and me, and a few people we trust. Your father doesn't need to know"

"Ok."

"You know how the shares are distributed?"

"Yea, I know it was supposed to be between you three, but we find that someone already buy some of your shares"

"Wow, I'm surprised. It's top secret information. A part of me wants to ask you how you find it, but, I'm going to leave that for later. Well, what you don't know is that I never authorized that sell."

"What? then how?"

"Well, after the health scares, we decided to leave someone with the capacity to take decisions in case we got sick. Carmen has mine, Esme has Carlisle's and I have Aro's. We have some sort of document with a chip. Well, mine or Carmen's if you like it, was stolen. That's how the shares were sold to a company named 'Osorio Inc.'."

"But, that thing had to be on a safe deposit no?"

"Oh yeah, that's why we have Alistair team investigating. The only two other people who knows are Alistair and Jenks. And they know how to keep it secret."

"But, why my father doesn't know? And still doesn't explain how you find about me eloping"

"Well, your father doesn't knows because we don't trust him"

"Why?"

"Because he is obsessed with controlling the company. If he got his way, you marrying Tanya and Jasper marrying Lauren, between the both of you, he would have 60% of the company, and he knows Aro is going to leave his shares to you, so, he gets to keep control."

I don't know if I'm impressed for my father's scheming or angry for how manipulative he is.

"But..."

"Listen, we don't have too much time before someone comes here searching for us, if someone asks I apologize for Tanya, deal?"

"Deal."

"And we find about your plans to elope because frankly, we got someone following you. We knew when you got your marriage license."

"Why were you following me?"

"I needed to know you won't be manipulated by Carlisle. And you passed the test with flying colors"

* * *

**A/N: Eleazar will tell more to Edward. What do you think about Carlisle?**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Twilight is all SM.

This chapter is written in third person, to give a better perspective on how things will happen ( I'd hate to change POV constantly).

* * *

Chapter 18

Tuesday.

Edward is exhausted and annoyed. It was the third meeting of the day just to deal with the issue of budget for new equipment. His logic mind told couldn't see the problem. Ask every department their needs, and ask a budget, period. He couldn't find a reason to discuss for one hour the need of Jessica, Carmen's assistant, to have a Hello Kitty pink computer with an special graphics feature which raised the value of said computer for $2,000. If he had the power, he would vetoed that computer in five seconds and give the money to buy another copy machine, that's a true necessity to the company. And to Jessica. But Carmen was relentless, and she argued for an hour to get that computer. Maybe she was still angry about the Tanya debacle. Finally Carlisle intervened, to call it quits for the day, and asked all of them to come back the next day. Edward quickly offered his excuse to not come to work on Wednesday. "I'll have to be excused, but I have a very important meeting with a client tomorrow, I can't postpone it." That statement caused a wide range of reactions. Jane was curious. She's going to drive Bella to her appointment because Edward was supposed to be cramped with Carlisle. As soon as this meeting is over she is going to grill Edward. Kate had a knowing smile. Trouble in paradise she thought. She was sure Bella had a doctor appointment in her podunk little hometown, she heard her at the party asking Jane to take her and they were coming back to tell Edward the results. So Edward avoiding work means he's going to another different direction. Maybe another woman? It was time to step up her plans and make Edward notice her again. This time he won't scape. Alec was glad. The client he thought Edward will be seeing, is a total creep. Better Edward than he. Perhaps he should ask him to go for some beer afterwards. Edward will surely need them. Carmen was suspicious. Edward was up to something. She knew for certain that Bella will be in Forks tomorrow, so his plan doesn't include her. She is going to send Jessica again to find what going on. But now it's too late in the afternoon. What could she do to stop whatever he is planning? Jasper was torned. He was proud of his brother standing against his father; but now he was anxious for this meeting to end. He was sure if his father questioned him, he would spill something. No, he has to remain unnoticed. Until tomorrow, when he was sure her mother will give him an alibi for not coming to the office. Carlisle was confused. He was sure he asked Jane to clear Edward schedule for the week. Edward has mentioned this client in the past, how he got connections with colleges and how he detect the needs of the younger generation; he certainly will be an excelent addition to their company. But he was baffled for this date. Maybe this client just asked the date to Edward, but if this was the case, agreeing with his demands would give him the impression of control; and he won't allow that. "Ask the client to reschedule. Show him who is in control." "But we already cancel this appointment two times. I'm afraid if I cancel again, he will go to another company." "It's fine Carlisle, let's postpone this meeting until Thursday. Edward I'd like to come along with you to meet this client." Carmen was really happy to think of this excuse, this way she will follow Edward through the day. "Carmen, that it's a great idea; your expertise will help Edward to manage him." "Father, Carmen, I don't think it will be wise. He is excentric, and his attitude toward women is..." "The guy is a creep. He distrust everybody, and have a low opinion or women. For some reason, he likes Edward. I think it's better if he goes alone." Alec threw his two cents, but damn if he let Carmen or Carlisle to blow this chance. "Ok, well we will meet again on Thursday. Good afternnon." And before he leaves, Carlisle called Edward to his office, they stil have lost of thing to do.

Bella was coming home, Phill drop her after leaving the hospital. She was pleasantly surprised by it, her mother surely will get the best of treatments. She was opening the building door, when a voice calling her name startled her. "Bella, please wait!" She turned her head and growled after seeing that Jake was coming her way. This wasn't the moment to deal with him, she had some calls to make, and she still have to get ready for tomorrow. "Hi Jake. What can I do for you?" She said, but in her mind she was chanting 'Go away, go away'. Jake, on the other hand, wasn't ready for her cold greeting. He was told, all these years, that Bella was a warm sweet girl, always eager to be pleasant to him. He thought, sadly, now that she is with rich city guy, her demeanor is utterly deplorable. Maybe Leah was right, Bella wasn't the right girl for him, despite Charlie's efforts to get them together. "Charlie asked me to tell you something, and I want to hang with you, like before." Bella growled, what does her father want now? "Jake, right now, I don't have time. I have plans. Why don't you give me the message and maybe another day we could go to get some coffee?" That was the best she could come with. "See Bella, that's why Charlie gets mad at you. What plans could you have? School is over. But since you are with rich city boy..." "Leave Edward out of this, you don't know him at all. And if you remember, my mother is sick. Yes school is over for the summer, so I'm using this time to help her through this ordeal. You know what? I'm exhausted. I need to rest, because you need to remember I'm pregnant so what is the message?" Jake was surprised, Bella never had answered like this before. Maybe it was true what they say about those pregnancy hormones. "Just remember Charlie wants to come for you this weekend. He is expecting you spend summer at Forks" "Why? I've already told him I'm with Mom" "No, you're here with rich..." "Stop it. I'm staying here. Mom needs me, and I'm sure Charlie is mature enough to accept it. I don't care what he said or what he asked you." "Bella, just do what your father asks. He wants the best for you. You know he is gonna get tired of you and then what? Ughh! I'm tired of deal with your tantrums" "And I'm sick of both of you coming to my house and expect me to drop everything to please you. So go home and tell him I'm staying, now I'm going upstairs to my apartment to sleep because right now, I'm so fucking tired. Goodbye Jake" Bella just had enough. She slammed the door of the apartment and went straight to the bed. So much to do, and now she got a headache. Maybe if she took a little nap... Next time she opened her eyes, it was dark. Perfect! She thought, angry with herself. One heavy arm stopped her from running out of bed. She huffed, and slowly took it from her. Then this arm thighted its grip on Bella. She huffed more. She still got to much to do and so little time! It was still to early to call Esme, she decided to start with a little beauty routine, this is her wedding day after all. After a very thorough bath, she was relaxed. By this time, Edward was already up. "Are you ready sweet girl? Today is the day!" She smiled as she saw his kissed him and then she continued with her make up and hair. She was wearing jeans, because Rose was hiding her dress from Edward. She will change as soon as she was on the city council. She told Edward the encounter she had with Jake, he just growled. "Sweet girl, we got hurry up. We need to be at the city council at ten. Don't worry, after today, your father and this mutt could go and..." "But I got to call Esme!" "I called her yesterday. Jasper will pick her up." Meanwhile Rose was wary. Her father asked her to have breakfast with him. She turned him down, saying she already had plans, but she knew him. She decide to leave her house early, and be there waiting for Bella to arrive, it was the safest to do. Carlisle was bored at home. His schedule was clean 'til noon and he was alone. Esme had some last hour plans, and she already left the house, Jasper had to work, Edward has the date with the new client. So, he asked Rose to have breakfast with him, but she also turned him down. She claimed she had some plans, but he knew she was still angry with him. That girl is so stuborn. No, he have to stop this non sense. He will come to her house and take her to have breakfast and talk about what bothers her.

Finally, Irina was arriving to the city council. She still doesn't understand why she has to meet Bella here. But she is the preggo, she has th right to choose. After park her car, she walk to the 'meeting point', ha! she thought, this girl has a flair for drama. She noticed a blond woman, who was staring at her. She was sure she met this woman before, but where? Oh, she is Jane, Edward's secretary. What could she be doing here? "Hi. You're Jane, right? I'm Irina Denali." "Yes, I remember you. Hey, I'm waiting for Bella to arrive, I'm supposed to take her to her doctor appointment, have you seen her?" Irina was surprised. Bella also asked her to go to the doctor appointment. What's going on? "Jane dear, she also asked me to go with her. Why do you think she did that?" When they were discussing what could be happening, Bella and Edward were walking to them. "Hi girls, I see you are wondering why we asked you to come here." "Yeah, that's the understatement of the year!" "Well, for some wacky reasons, there are a lot of people who don't want us to marry. We decided to elope and keep it secret. That's why, whit some cheap excuse, we asked you to be here. We want you to be witnesses." Both girls were mute. Wow. Both of them knew about Tanya and Carmen, and even were aware of Carlisle reluctance; probably this was the easiest way for them to get married. This was the exact moment Phill, Renee and Rose arrived. Now they only have to wait for Jasper and Esme.

Two blocks from there, Carlisle was searching for a place to park his car. He was following Rose, after seeing leaving her house in the morning. He got a weird feeling and he just followed her car. Now he saw Irina and Jane talking at the front of the city council. Rose, Irina and Jane, at the same place in the morning? This is weird! He was sure something is going to happen. He saw a parking spot near, and he hurried to get it. He will have to walk, but he was sure to get them soon.

Esme and Jasper were running to get to the city council. Esme saw one car to similar too Carlisle's to make her nervous. Now that Jasper explained to her what was their plan, she was fast to help him. She called Kate, to let her know Jasper was sick and staying home with her. Now she is running to get to the 'meeting point' on time. "Wait, wait!" Edward hugged her mother and thanked her for be here for him.

Carlisle was walking fast. He needed to reach Rose or Irina or Jane, to find out what's going on.

Bella was ready, she was wearing a white dress that Rose bought to her. It was her wedding gift. Her mother was holding her bouquet. "Baby, you look so beautiful. I'm so glad to be here. Esme, I'm also so glad to finally meeting you." "Aw! Yes, she looks so lovely"

Carlisle was at the council entrance. The girls disappeared. What to do? He walked inside and started looking around. They have to be somewhere inside.

"Today we're gathered here to witness the union of Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan..."

Carmen was in an awful mood. She had to asked for Tanya's birth certificate so she can arrenge her partnership in Lotty's business. Now, she was at the city council to retrieve the document. Her lawyer expected to finish before August. She was ready to let her oldest daughter go. In her way to retrieve the paper, she found Carlisle walking through the hallway. "Carlisle wait!" "Hurry Carmen! I need to find Rose, she waas here five minutes ago!" "Wait, what are you doing here?" "Just hurry, I will tell you after we find her"

Carlisle saw a woman with a red coat, identical to Esme's.

He ran to her.

"Do you Edward Anthony Cullen accept This woman to be your beloved wife..."

He took her by her shoulder to stop her and look at her face... she wasn't Esme.

Carmen called him. "Over here! I think I can see Jasper!" Carlisle was now confused, all his family was here! He was determined to find what's going on.

They ran togehter and find the office where Jasper was. Marriage department, said some sign at the door. No, it can be true. He have to stop this. ASAP.

When he opened the door he just heard "I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." All he could say was "noooo"

Meanwhile it was the best day on Bella and Edward's life.

* * *

See ya next week.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! **

**I'll post two o/s. And I'm rewriting this story. Just grammar, the plot remains the same.**

**So if you suddenly see too much alerts, well, you know what its for. I'll try to post them along with the chapters of this fic.**

* * *

Chapter 19

BPOV

Today was the best day of my life!

I was torn, I had a feeling that somehow someone will come to stop us before the wedding. But I was also elated because today I was bonding my life to Edward.

When I heard "I now present you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" I was beyond happiness. Finally my life was totally tied to Edward. I heard some commotion but really, my focus was on Edward and his lips. It was our first kiss as a married couple. We were sharing more than a kiss, it was a promise that no matter what life brought to us, we will be together, always.

I heard someone clearing his throat, but my mind was still wrapped on Edward.

Someone touched his shoulder but he was enthralled in his Bella's haze.

It took Rose and Jasper to separate us, and then I found that Carlisle and Carmen were here. How the hell they found us?

Carlisle came closer, and yell to me "Why did you do this? You were supposed to have a big wedding at the mansion?"

I was ready to yell at him, because I'm not his doormat, but Ed, no, my beloved husband, put his father on his place.

"Never talk like this to my wife. We decided this was what we wanted. A private wedding, with the people who care for us. No some social benefit with hundred of guests that will end up in the society pages of the paper."

"At least tell me she signed the prenup"

What? Well, if he wanted, I will sign anything as long as I have Edward by my side.

"It isn't necessary. If we divorce, she could take everything, my life won't matter if she leaves"

Awww! Have I told you how much I love my husband?

"And if we divorce, I wont ask anything from Edward, he is my life, without him I am nothing."

Yeah, suck it Carlisle!

"But I'm sure you always dream with a big wedding! What about that?"

"Carlisle, sorry, Mr. Cullen..."

"No honey, you are family, you can call us by first name" Esme said hugging me.

"Carlisle, I always dream a beautiful big wedding, but recent circumstances made me see that it was all shallow. The real important matter is that I was bound to become Edward's wife. So the way we used to achieve it, is irrelevant"

Oh, my mother, who was crying with Esme, should be proud by my using of too much letters words. I'm a big girl now!

Carlisle was shaking his head, but he just have to accept it. Carmen, in the other hand, was too quiet. Had I tell you how much it scare me when she is quiet? It's like I almost see her mind scheming something, well, she should be scheming how to tell her daughter that Edward was totally out of the market, because the girl needs more than a hint.

The others were happy, we were surrounded by hugs and cheers.

Even the secretary at the council came to congratulate us. She said she had never seen a couple so in love... my guess is that she saw the little gifts that Rose made. Hey she was my maid of honor after all! She was glad to exchange her speech for some basket gifts.

My mother then decided she has to leave. I know she had to, because we were exposing her; so she said goodbye to all, she hugged Esme (I think those two hit it off with grandkids plans) and gave Carlisle a half hug. She said 'nice to meet you' to Carmen, politely but cold. And she left. She promised to keep that from Charlie for a while. We were sure he would come to ask her.

Then, Esme, reminding our lunch reservation, said

"come on guys, it's time for lunch! I'm sure we'll find something to toast for." And she winked at me. I love my mother in law.

"Oh, you'll have to excuse me, I still have some business to do here."

"Carmen, you can come with us" Nope Esme, don't be such a graceful hostess. This pregnant bride don't want her around.

"No sorry, I'm finishing with the last details for Tanya's trip. Congratulations Edward and Bella, I wish you a life full of happiness, no matter how many bumps you find in your way."

Why do I feel like she is always saying something else with her words? Why doesn't she said marriage instead of life? Ughh! Rose says I'm over thinking her words, maybe I'm giving them some obscure meaning.

Oh... no. Stop it now Bella. This is your wedding day. Don't let anyone kill your happiness.

When I smile after my little pep talk, I felt the flash of a camera. Uhh! Jasper is taking pictures! I hugged my hubby and gave him an intense kiss, just for the camera of course, and heard multiples clicks of the camera and cell phones. Everyone took pictures! Even Carlisle, though he was still acting like Oscar the grouch.

The little Italian bistro where we were having lunch/wedding reception was so cute! I felt like we were part of the lady and the tramp. Hey, I was ready to share my meatballs with Edward! Hmm, why did that sound dirty in my mind? Meh, I can say it's all my pregnancy hormones; I can use this excuse for a few more months so I will use it.

Carlisle left after noon, saying he was late for a meeting. He looked at Jasper like he was ready to pull his ear, but Esme scold him, and said it was an special day, and he should leave Jasper and Jane alone. Buuuut, well you know Carlisle, he scold them for not being at work, and left. I guess he is getting used to the doghouse, because Esme is so letting him rotten there.

Finally, we were home. Edward pointed some car he thought was following us. I'm beginning to believe him. Now I don't think he is paranoid, but come on! Who could be following us? Carmen now is aware that we are married. so Tanya could kiss bye bye to her chances. Carlisle apparently is accepting it. And it is a fine car, so Charlie and Jake are out of the question. But the truth is that car was parked at the council, then it was parked two blocks from the bistro, and now was behind us. I try to figure out who else could be following us, and really, I'm out of suspects. So for now, I'm enjoying my first day as a wife.

EPOV

I'm the happiest man of the world! I finally get the girl of my dreams to become my wife. And, in a weird way, I'm kind of relieved that Dad knows. I can't think of a way we could tell him and not having him explode.

Most of our family was present at the wedding, and I'm glad they all shared this moment with us. I'm especially happy for Renee. I know she always wanted her girl to be happy, so having her witnessing our wedding is a blessing. I'm even glad that Carmen was there, so now, no more Tanya and I'm sure no one will bother us. Yep, Carmen is gossipy. She will tell Jessica Stanley, the main source of all the gossip at Cullen's. By tomorrow I'm sure everybody will congratulate me for the wedding.

Well, I'm glad for that. I think everybody should know that Bella is mine, I mean, my wife.

I'm totally aware that this was a shitty wedding party, but I'm ready to make up for her. Damn I will do anything for her!

I didn't lie when I said I will give her the wedding of her dreams when we repeat our vows, in a year. I hope by then, Dad and Charlie come to their senses, and hope that Renee will be healthy enough to make it.

I took my girl's hand and lead her in.

I'm still nervous about the car following us. I asked Uncle Eleazar if it was theirs, he said no, but promised to put Alistair to check it for me. I'm thankful that Bella have to stay home or with her mother, so the mysterious car won't be bothering her.

Before she put one foot into our home, I took Bella in my arms, and carried her inside. She just laugh.

"It's called 'bridal style' for something." I said before I kissed her.

I put her down and held her for a second. Her eyes looked up to met mine, we were full of lust.

I meant, my sweet girl, wifey, is lusting about me, her husband.

"Sweet girl, Thank you"

"You don't have to thank me, silly; anyway for what?"

"For being here today, for saying I do, for carry my baby. The list is immense"

I kissed her again. And before anything else happens, I lead her to our room.

I pushed her to the bed, and she squealed a little.

I took one foot, and slowly took the shoe from it. Then the other foot. I caressed both feet and slowly begin to kiss one leg, pushing up the hem of her dress. When I reach the point where I could see her panties, I stopped and started to kiss the other leg. I was so hard, and I was torturing myself with my slow pace. But this was the first time I'll make love to my wife. This have to be special.

Bella cupped my chin and lift it to make me see her eyes. She kissed me and pulled me to the bed with her.

Her soft hands started unbuttoning my shirt, and I was pulling my shoes off with my feet. Our kiss deepening more and more...

My hand stroke her back, trying to find the zipper of her dress, while my other hand was caressing her breast.

"Hmm," she moaned "it's on the other side"

What? What is on the other side? She noticed my confusion and lifted her left arm... where the zipper was located. Slowly, I release it and help her to get out of the dress. Oh! She wasn't wearing a bra! All fucking day long without Bra. How could I not notice?

I guess I said out loud some of my rambling because she was giggling.

"Sorry Babe, but my boobs were too sore to use a bra with this dress."

I'm sure my dick was leaking right now.

I took one breast in my mouth and slowly lick it. Her skin is always so soft and her nipple is so hard... I was dying to bite it. But I remembered she was sore, so just a little sucking will be enough. Next I give the same attention to her other breast.

I was slowly going to her belly, I wanted to taste her... when there was a knock at the door.

Bella was so aroused that just whispered

"Ignore it! Don't stop!"

So I kept kissing and undressing, I was so enthralled that I forget for a moment that someone was still knocking at the door.

But suddenly that someone decide that yelling maybe will get us to open the door.

"Edwaard! Open the fucking door! I know you are here!"

Shit. It was Tanya.

Right then, Bella's phone start beeping.

Tanya doesn't have Bella's number.

"It's my mother"

What? Why couldn't I have a little sexy time with my wife?

"Mom? Are you ok? What happened?"

Bella's worry for her mother didn't silence the screams at the door.

"No. Why Mom?"

"Edwaard open the door!"

"Shit. Well, he won't be alone, nop that Tanya bitch is trying to get us, yep, could you believe it? Sure it was her mother. Yes Carmen."

"Edwaard, I'm not leaving until you open the door!"

Then there were more voices outside, maybe someone called the police and they make her leave.

"Gotta go mom. Thanks for letting me know"

"Bella, I think someone called the police and she will leave..."

"I don't think so babe..."

"Bella, Edward, open the door right now. I'm going to count to ten, if you don't open the door I will break it"

Shit. Charlie was also here.

I did the only thing I thought will make them leave.

I put my pants on, and asked Bella to stay in our bedroom.

I have to face those fuckers.

I opened the door.

Tanya was a mess, she was crying and all her makeup was smeared on her face.

Charlie was furious. It look like the vein in his forehead was about to explode.

Jake was quiet. Maybe a little concerned about Charlie's vein; I expected him to be in tears, but no, maybe he was still hoping Charlie will take Bella from my side.

Charlie tried to push me inside, but I was expecting him so I didn't move.

"What did you do to my daughter? Where is she?"

"She is in our bedroom. What do you want?"

I was nervous; the three of them could probably push me and come inside the apartment. I was also trying to figure what Renee told him.

"I'm taking her with me. I'm her father..."

"And she is my wife. And she is an adult, so your 'I'm the father' won't work."

"You knew I wouldn't let you marry her..."

"So it's true! My mother was right!"

I was having a headache. Between Charlie loud voice and Tanya wails... I was ready to punch something, or someone.

I see the next door opening, so I think, to my chagrin, that They will have to come in.

So I just say

"You three take a seat. I don't want my neighbors to call the police"

I closed the door, suddenly realizing that in my rush to open the door, I was only wearing pants.

"I want Bella back"

I just laughed.

"Chief Swan, she won't come back to you. She had live here for three years, and now, sorry but we are married. And I can tell you that we don't plan to move to Forks."

"Why Edward? Why? Give the bitch to him, I could live with you"

Oh no. She just have to say it.

"Tanya, it's the last time I hear you insult my wife. Just for courtesy I let all of you in. But if any of you start insulting or screaming or threatening, I'll take you out and call the police"

"Ja, I'm the police!"

"No, you are the police in Forks, here you are a mere citizen, who is harassing my wife."

"Dad stop it"

Bella was here. She put her dress on, and I couldn't stop thinking that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Charlie stood up to take her by the arm, but I step in front of him.

"Don't touch my wife."

"But..."

"Dad, you can't do anything. We are married. Period. And your tantrums will stop, right now I'm tired of you. And, for your knowledge, I babysat the Major's son for too much time. He and his wife are very fond of me. He is aware of your threats, so if you continue, I'll have him to arrest you. And I don't think the citizens of Forks will want to keep you as the Chief."

Wow, my little kitten have claws!

"And you, face it, he is with me, he was never with you, not even for an entire party. Just drop it."

Tanya was sobbing now, I think I should call Uncle Eleazar to come for her.

Charlie was quiet, thinking about what Bella said. I guess he never thought she could go to the authorities, bigger authorities than he was.

Jake was still quiet.

Four silent minutes later, Bella stood up and said

"Well, now that all of you are quiet, I want you to leave my home. We all have things to do tomorrow, so go home"

"But Bella..."

"Nah ah Dad. You have to drive like three hours, so go home before it gets too late"

Jake then said the only thing we heard from him, and he said it to Tanya

"We could give you a ride to your house, if you don't mind going on a police cruiser"

Tanya agreed, and they left.

As I closed the door, my beautiful wife came to me and began to kiss me.

"I think we were interrupted but now I want to continue ravaging my handsome husband"

"Oh baby and you aren't wearing a bra..."

* * *

**A/N: I promise there won't be any confrontations for a while. I'll let these two enjoy the beginning of their marriage. (At least for this week) And don't hate me for the 'Fading to black' end, I promise we will have some lemony situations soon for these two.**

**Meh, I'm full of promises this week.**

**Just keep reading and check my first O/S, it's called 'The Rebellion'.**

**See ya next chappie!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hi guys!

Before anything... sorry for the delay. No excuses. Shame on me.

And now the good news... the lovely Manola is helping me with my spelling, grammar and mishaps. Please give her thousands of hugs and cupcakes. And, because today we are celebrating Independence Day here in México, lots and lots of tequila!

* * *

Chapter 20

EPOV

I was thinking about giving my wife a real honeymoon. I gave her a fucked up proposal, and a shitty wedding; I'm sure the least I could do is give her a wonderful honeymoon. Take her wherever she wants to go.

With Carlisle all over my head, well I don't know when we'll have it.

But now that my father knows about the wedding, I want to have some time with my sweet girl, because on Monday her mother starts her treatment. I'm going to ask him for some time off.

I was glad to find my father alone, waiting for my uncles only. Not Carmen, let's face it; she won't give me any time at all... unless I'm spending it with her daughter.

"Hi Dad! How are you?"

"Edward, I've been thinking about you. I know what you want. You are a newlywed; you want a honeymoon with your wife. I will grant you a month with her, anywhere you want... but she has to sign this new agreement that I'm..."

"No. I was going to ask you for some time off, but now, I'm not so sure about it."

"Think about it Edward... a month away from us!"

"A month away from her mother. No, I think I will stick with my plan to have her alone all weekend long. That way I won't have to work, and believe me, I deserve that time out of work."

In that moment, Heidi, his secretary, came to the door. She was wearing a blouse that almost showed her nipples. I don't know why my father accepts her wardrobe?

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Aro Volturi and Eleazar Denali are here for your meeting."

Yep, my uncles were here to support me. At least to gimme some time alone with Bella.

"Let them in Heidi."

I don't know why she was so angry at me, I suppose it's because I got married. She glared at me, before she closed the door and then let them in. So I guess she was showing her cleavage to let me know what I was missing... not that I even wanted it.

"Carlisle you have to give your boy some time out! I'm sure he will rather be spending time with his wife than with us!"

Carlisle grimaced.

"Oh, come on! What we have to discuss, we can discerned it and then tell him our resolutions on Monday."

My uncles are the best!

"Carlisle, it's not like you will consider his opinion. You just want to order him around." Uncle Aro claimed, but I don't know if I felt relieved. I know my dad will order me, rather than discuss anything with me. So what, I transitioned from Golden Boy to... a fucked up one?

"Fine. Edward you can go home to your wife. But if anything arises, I want you here as soon as I call you. And think about my offer, you still can have a honeymoon worthy of a Cullen."

I rolled my eyes. He won't ever get the point.

I hugged my uncles and left the office.

Heidi called me.

"Is it true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your wedding, Jessica Stanley told me." Of course, I knew it. The fastest gossip in the west, sorry, in the office.

"Yes, I'm happily married now."

She leaned down and whispered in my ear "Well, when get bored with your wife, you could still come to visit me. I'm not jealous."

Right. Like she wasn't glaring at me before. The saddest part is, I don't think she really likes me. I think she would do anything to get a sugar daddy, any sugar daddy with enough money. I just said goodbye and left.

When I got to the apartment, I saw two things: The car that followed us leaving, and little Jakey sitting at the doorsteps.

"Hello Jake, sorry if I'm not glad to see you. What do you want?"

"I'm just leaving a letter for Bella. I won't bother you, I promise."

I looked at him. He seemed confused. I wanted to take him to get a drink, he may need it. Yeah, I should hate him, but he looked rather lost, like a puppy. I can't hate him!

"Ok, I'll give it to her"

"Look, I'm really sorry for Charlie. He really loves Bella, but he has too much hatred towards Renee. And Bella acts just like her. And he... he always said that Bella and I would end up together. But I realized that he said it because I would let him control her if she were with me. Right now I feel used. And I'm sure that what I loved was the image I had of Bella, not Bella per se. I'm going to take some time out of Forks; I need to clear my mind. I'm confused between Bella and Leah; I'm getting really fond of her."

I looked at him perplexed. Leah? Who is she? She is welcomed as long as she takes him out of here.

"Look Jake, I'll give Bella the letter... but you really need to have a beer with a friend. You look like you need to vent."

"I'm glad she found you Edward. You make her happy, and it sucks to know that I will never make her feel like that. But then, she is nothing like I thought she was; she is another person completely. I just want to apologize to you, and assure you, that I will be far for a while; to think things over. I'll try to be her friend when I come back, because Bella was my friend when we grew up. I won't throw our friendship away. But I've been acting like a fool, just following Charlie when deep in my heart I knew he was wrong."

Wow! Jakey has really thought about it. Well, one thing less to care about.

"Jake, take your time. I think Bella will understand, and we will be glad to talk to you when you get that peace you're searching for." No way will I let Bella alone with him, even when he seems to recognize he has lost her.

"Thanks Edward. Tell her goodbye for me."

BPOV

After spending the most awkwardly sweet wedding night with Edward, I had problems leaving the bed the next morning. I felt so exhausted! It wasn't just the sex, all the emotions, all the excitement, between the wedding, my father and Tanya, his father and Carmen, I was overwhelmed!

I decided to sleep a little more when my phone rang.

"Hi Phill!"

"Bella, they want your mother to begin her treatment tomorrow. I'm taking her today, and she asked for you; do you want to come?"

Well, it's not like I have something else to do.

"Sure Phill."

"I'll pick you in twenty minutes"

"Ok, I'll be ready"

"Ok, I'll tell her"

Why would the doctors start her treatment a few days earlier? A part of me was worried. But my optimistic side started thinking that maybe they just had an opening in their schedule. I don't know.

I bathed and dressed in twenty minutes, so I was ready when Phill knocked on the door.

When I got in the car I was shocked by my mother's glare.

"I gave you this because I want you to read it!"

And she threw me her old diary.

"But Mom, I don't need to, I told you I missed you. I don't care how it was with Dad, I know how difficult he could be."

"There are more things I want you to know, like how your granny Marie's influence affected us. I think you should read it, so you won't repeat our mistakes."

"Granny Marie? I don't even remember her! Wasn't she the sweet woman who sent me every Christmas..."

"Please" my mother snorted, yes ladies and gentlemen, she snorted like a pig "That awful woman was everything but sweet. See, that's why I want you to read it."

Well, if that's what she wants.

When the nurses were putting an IV on mom, Doctor Zafrina asked to talk with us outside the room.

"I'm glad you could make it. Before we start the chemo, I want you to talk to a friend of mine; his mother is already in treatment. He could tell you what to expect and answer any question you have. And he is coming here right now."

A huge man came to us.

I looked at him. His face was somehow familiar.

He also looked at me, maybe thinking the same.

"Emmett, these are Bella and Phill. I told you about Renee Dwyer."

He smiled, and took Phill's hand.

"Nice to meet you guys. My mother is also in treatment. Maybe we could go for some coffee while they prep Renee?"

Prep? What?

I think he saw my expression because he quickly added…

"They are putting on her more than an IV. It's better to not look."

As we walked to the cafeteria he told me "I think I met you before, but I can't recall where. I'm a doctor, I work in Forks..."

Ahh, I got it! He's with Dr. Gerandy!

"You work with Dr. Gerandy; you gave me a lollipop"

"Yes! You were there with your husband! Wow, how are you doing? With the baby and your mom..."

"Believe me, it has been a stressful time. But right now, I'm just waiting for mom to get better."

His face frowned.

"Hmm, I don't want you to get sad; but the first days, you will get to know the side effects of the chemo. She will get paler; she will be throwing up and she will lose a lot of weight."

Phill almost fainted.

"But it's part of the treatment. The first days after the chemo... are heartbreaking. But they get better eventually. And you have to buy her a hat or a wig, their hair falls off and, well, being women, they feel so bad."

We nodded. Damn, there will be some hard days from now on.

"Look, I know this will be hard; but it is how it is. I won't sugarcoat it for you; it's hell. Being sick for a long time makes them act like toddlers. She will throw tantrums and blame you for being sick. And the sad part is that you have to be strong for her. No matter what she says, know that it's her despair talking, not her. But it is all worth it in the end. My mother will be discharged next week. Cured."

Phill and I looked nervous.

"Well, as a doctor, I can tell you each case is different; but Zafrina told me her expectations in Renee's case. Her odds are high for recover. You have to give her something to fight for."

And he looked at me. "The baby is one thing she will be glad to fight for, you know?"

I left the hospital later, caressing my small baby bump. We will give Renee something worth fighting for.

Later, I said goodbye to Phill and mom, and took a cab to our apartment. I have to think on Emmett's advice. He is right, this treatment will take months, and it will surely take a toll on me. I have to take it easy, one day at the time; for Mom, me and the baby.

I took my keys from my bag but the door opened and Edward took me by my waist and let me in.

"Sweet girl I missed you!"

Oh my sweet husband! He was kissing me senseless.

"I have news! We have all the weekend to ourselves; I won't have to go to work 'til Monday!"

"Carlisle gave you the day? I can't believe it."

"And because I'm tired of being interrupted, I arranged some time at a cabin in the forest"

"Hmm? Where?"

"Uncle Aro loan us his cabin. He uses it for his hunting trips. No one will know where we are."

Hmm, that is tempting...

"Just let me tell my mother."

"Of course honey, and I will tell Jasper and Rose that we are going for our honeymoon, but I won't tell them where."

"I like the way you think."

"Now, sweet girl, I want you to tell me how your day was, but I'm afraid, we need to leave in an hour, to pick up the keys. So pack and we will talk on the road."

"I'm fine with your plan."

When we were packed and ready, he looked at car, and said

"Sweet girl, I need you to run to the car; get in and hide."

"Why?"

"Because I just saw your father's cruiser, we just have 'til he finds some place to park."

"Ok, at the count of three?"

"Yep, one, two, three"

And we ran to the car.

We made it just in time, when we were turning down the street my father walked to the building's door.

"What does he want? I can't imagine what could have changed in one day."

"Hmm, sweet girl, I know what he wants."

"What baby? We are married now, he knows it."

"No, it's about Jake."

"What about Jake? Is he fine?"

He sighed.

"He came earlier; he gave me a letter for you."

"OH, but I thought he knew..."

"He came to apologize, and also to say goodbye. He will take some time to think."

"Some time away from Dad?"

"Yep, and may I say, I think it's the best the poor guy could do. I'm sorry honey, but your father is making so much damage to him."

"My father damages everything around him."

"Sweet girl, wait here. I'm getting the keys and I'll be right back. Here, take Jake's letter and read it while I'm gone."

I opened the letter, it was written in little post-it notes. I guess it was the only way he could hide this from Dad.

_Dear Bella,_

_I want to apologize for so many things. For starters, I'm sorry I helped Charlie all this time._

_You never deserved all the troubles we caused you. You are an independent woman, and you proved it time after time. You were never the spoiled child he claimed you to be._

_I'm sorry for disturbing you now that you are married and ready to form a new family with Edward._

_I knew it was wrong, but anyway I was there, stalking you in your classes; following Edward (one time, to his office); hey I even followed your stepfather one time._

_He was the one who talked to me. He made me realize that I was wasting my life trying to reach another man's dreams. Because let's face it, you and I together was Charlie's dream, not mine. I also realized that I've been in love with a made up Bella, not the real you. And that is wrong, a waste of time and energy. Well, also finding a friend in Leah helped. That's another problem. I have more feelings for her, and I'm not sure how she feels. I don't want to fall for someone who will never return my feelings again._

_Yesterday when you faced your father and put him in his place, well, I knew then that I have not place in your life. Your life is already complete with Edward and your future baby._

_Lately I've been thinking to leave Forks; there are so many things I want to forget._

_I know I'm weak and I will never confront Charlie. So I took the easy way out. I've been researching and there are other places where I can be transferred to. I have to take some back up classes, and by the way, that's what I'm doing first._

_I received today my acceptance letter to one of the courses; I'm leaving today. _

_I just want to ask for your forgiveness, and when the time comes, another chance to be your friend._

_I hope you grant it._

_I wish you a life full of happiness, and I know you are on the right track with Edward by your side._

_Good luck._

_Jake_

* * *

_A/N: Hope you like it._


	21. Chapter 21

Hi guys!

Sorry again for the delay, just let me say that the way I wrote the chapter was quite depressive; so I rewrote it and I hope you like the way it ends.

Again thanks to Manola who corrects all my mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 21

Rosalie POV

First week of summer and I'm bored. It's sad, before, all I had to do was call Bella, and one of us would have suggested something to do; but now...

It's not that I'm not happy, because I am. I'm glad my best friend found a good man who will take care of her, and be with her in good times and bad times. If he doesn't I'm sure I can rip him a new one; and on the other hand, I'm glad that my brother found a woman who will be his rock now that he is rebelling against my father, well, as much as he can.

But I miss my best friend. And I'm feeling so selfish right now. It's their honeymoon. They deserve it.

But I'm feeling so alone.

Stop it Rosalie! Think of something you could do.

Hmm... I know, I'll call Alice, maybe we could go shopping or to the movies, now that she's still here. I know she will go to visit her grandmother in Costa Rica. Lucky bitch, all summer with beautiful beaches. She asked me to go with her, but I can't leave Bella alone, with the baby and her mother.

"Hhh hhhh hello?"

Oh my God! She sounds so out of breath!

"Hi Alice! You sound a little shaken?"

"Oh! Don't worry Rose. How are you? What are you doing?"

Hmm, she's still panting.

"I'm fine, I was thinking we could go out to do something, maybe hit the mall? But only if you can."

Now I think she was doing something...physical? Maybe she was running on her treadmill?

"Hmm, I-I-I c-can't right now." She said stuttering... "Perhaps tomorrow, before I leave?"

"Sure Alice, call me and tell me the time and place and I'll be there."

"Ok Rose, bye!"

Oopps, she hang up. I'm pretty sure I interrupted something... Oh! She was with a guy!

Tomorrow she will spill everything…., who could it be?

Paul? Nah, he would be too intimidated.

The other guy in class that follow us... Riley?... Nah, he likes Bella.

I can't wait to find out about this mystery guy.

But, I'm still bored.

I started the laundry, not that there were too many clothes to wash, but it was something to do.

"I just want to use your looove toniiight, I don't want to lose your looove toniiiight" Yep, this 80's pop playlist rocks for doing laundry.

I was singing and dancing, folding my now clean clothes, when there was a knock on my door.

And when I opened the door, someone pushed me inside.

"Where is she? I know she's your best friend, tell me where is she."

"Well, hello Leah. May I help you with something?"

Gee, what's wrong with her?

"I have to find your friend because she knows where he is."

"What? Which friend are you talking about? And who are you looking for?"

"Bella knows where Jake is hiding."

Ohhh.

"Bella is with her husband in their honeymoon. What happened with Jake? Did you have a fight?"

She just let her body drop in my couch and sighed.

"I don't know. We were doing fine, we had a nice date, and then Charlie, that idiot, called him. I haven't seen him after that. I can't find him. He isn't answering his phone, and he isn't home."

I was utterly shocked. Bella told me about Jake and Charlie's visit at her apartment with Tanya, but they left apparently fine.

And Leah, well, she looks so different from when she was chasing Sam. She looks so sad. And I can't do nothing ... maybe I can let her drown her sorrows on my shoulder...

"Leah, let me offer you a drink and we can talk about it..."

A bottle of wine later, we were tipsy.

"So let me get this right, Emily is your cousin, and you were engaged to Sam?"

"Hmm mmm, but the idiot said 'it was love at first sight', then asked me why were we getting married? If he had doubts he never should have asked."

Yep, sweet neighbor Sam was a jerk.

"But now with Jake..."

"Oh, I know you see him like a pussy, and with Charlie he does act like a pussy. But when he is far from him, he is so different. He is a gentleman. After our date, he kissed me goodnight."

"Sorry, but I still picture him like Charlie's puppet."

"Oh no, he is so sweet!. He brought me flowers every time we saw each other. At first, I thought it was for Bella and Sam to notice. But after we decided not to chase them anymore, he still brought me flowers. And when Charlie sent him to watch Bella, he dropped little notes under my door."

Hmm, who would have thought Jake was such a sweet guy.

"And now Rose, tell me about yourself, how was your date the other night?"

"Awful! This guy, Royce, I just dated him because my father asked me to."

"No way, why did your father do that?"

"Believe me, he's a freak who tries to control everyone and everything.

Three hours and another bottle of wine later...

And another knock on the door...

"Shh Leah, quiet."

"Who can it be, Rose?"

"I don't know..."

Shit, they are still knocking...

"Maybe it's Charlie and now he knows we found out he killed Jake and hid his body in his basement." That was our latest theory for the whereabouts of Jake. We analyzed the situation, and we discovered he likes Leah a lot. He would have never vanished without leaving a note or something.

"Oh no, my poor Jakey!"

"Damn Charlie, why did you had to murder him?"

And someone was still knocking at the door.

"Don't worry Leah, I have a bat," I retrieved it from the kitchen "I'll open the door and at the count of three you knock down Charlie, ok?"

"Ok, he should have never messed with my Jakey!"

"One," I opened the door..."Jasper? Alice?"

Leah was ready to knock down someone, if she wasn't seeing double that is...

"Stay still! How could I knock you when the both of you are moving?" Maybe we had too much wine.

"Shh, Leah, honey, this is my brother Jasper, and my friend Alice. Guys what are you doing here?"

"Hmm, we thought you were feeling lonely."

"I was, but then Leah came to visit, and well, now I have a new friend."

Leah was beaming. I guess she was feeling lonely too.

"And how did you know I was lonely Jasper?"

"Hmm, well, you see, Alice told me..."

"Hmm mmm, I knew it! You are the mysterious guy she is seeing."

And for the first time, I saw my brother blushing.

"Well, we kinda wanted to keep it a secret for a while. You know how the parental units were with Edward and Bella, and we, we just wanted to be."

"See Leah, I told you my father is a freak."

"Why don't you just give him the finger? When Emily got pregnant with Sam's child, my entire family was crazy with baby talk, and they expected me to join them in their excitement. It was just two months after he broke up with me; how could I be happy when he probably was seeing her while we were engaged? So I flipped them and they left me alone."

Ohh, poor Leah, she told me the only one who supported her after the break up was her brother Seth. Everybody else was happy for the new baby, no one cared for her feelings. Not that they should reject the baby, but at least they should have reined their excitement in front of her to spare her feelings.

"Come on guys, let's toast to Leah and I solving Jake's disappearance mystery."

"Jake disappeared?"

"Yes, Charlie killed him and hid his body in the basement."

"Hmm, I can't decide if I have to stop you from drinking, or drink fast enough to keep up with you."

"Jasper, shut up and drink."

BPOV

I hate morning sickness! Or in my case, before dawn sickness.

Right now it's five in the morning, Edward is still sleeping, and I'm hugging the porcelain God for the second time. I should be thankful this never happened when I had my finals. Oh yes!.. because it's better having it on my honeymoon. Now I'm sarcastic.

After flushing and brushing my teeth, I realized sleep wasn't an option. So I took my mother's diary to read something. Edward is the one who wants to read it; he can't imagine how my father could have gotten my mother's love. He thinks she lost a bet. Me, well I'm still too angry to read anything about my father. But, it's too early in the morning to do something else, my dear husband is dead to the world, and I'm letting him sleep some more. Three orgasms were too much for a thirty year old guy. My sweet old hubby.

Ahh, let's see, should I read all from beginning to the end or just randomly?

I opened the diary, like it would tell me what to read, and it opened at one of the first pages;

It had a picture of Renee and her father, she was so young and looked so sad. In the back it says 'Graduation day 1990', she told me her mother died before that summer in a car accident. That's why she was sad.

_June 30th, 1990._

_Finally we finished. Everything is packed and ready to go. After the accident, our whole world crashed. I had plans to spend a year in Europe. Now, I can't leave Dad alone. He's encouraging me to go, but I don't feel like travelling alone. So, he decided to buy an RV and we will spend the whole year travelling, until I decide what to do with my life; then we'll settle in any city near my college. Together. My little family of two. _

_And far far away from the memories._

_Leaving the house was the first decision we took together. Every room reminded us of mom. A vase with flowers in the sunroom. The awful painting at the foyer she made four years ago that we never got the courage to ask her to hang someplace else._

_My only solace, is that she died instantly, at least she didn't suffer._

Ok, this is so not helping with my mood swings; let's see where I could find something to cheer me up.

"Why are you crying sweet girl?"

Ehh?, I touched my cheek and yep, there were tears.

"It's my mother's diary; I just read about when her mother died. It was so sad. Sorry I woke you."

"No sweet girl, don't worry. I can't sleep if you're not by my side."

Aww, could he be more sweet? Now, I'm crying happy tears, damn hormones!

"Why don't we find one happy memory, ok? See, your mother kept some mementoes taped here. Hmm, this one, looks like a ticket."

_July 20, 1990._

_Oh dear diary. I just met the sweetest guy ever! His name is Charlie, and he is from this little town, called Forks._

_We stopped here for a few days; one of the conditions the doctor gave my father to continue this travel was that he had to eat better. Not greasy food. So we camped here, near the lake. Dad tried fishing, so we could eat grilled fish. But when he returned from his fishing trip, with two little fishies, a policeman approached us. Sweet Charlie. He asked my father for his fishing permit. Go figure this little town has these rules about fishing out of season. But when Dad told him we didn't know about needing a permit, Charlie looked at me, really looked at me. It was like time stopped. All I saw were his eyes. Deep brown eyes. Eyes that were looking at mine. Then Dad brought me back to reality by slapping my back. He asked Charlie where he could get the permit, and Charlie told him where, and asked me my name. He said his name was Charlie Swan. And he asked me out to the movies. More like he asked Dad and he said yes, why not. So tomorrow we will go to the movies. I'm so happy._

"I'm sure grandpa regretted giving his permission."

"I don't think so, sweet girl. If your parents never would have dated and gottten married, then you wouldn't be here. What I don't understand is why your father is so bitter."

"I don't know. I think it was my mother leaving him, that made him bitter. But who knows?"

"Well, we can read more later, but now let me feed you. I know you threw up and now you have nothing in your stomach."

"Did you hear me? I promise I won't make too much noise next time."

"No sweet girl, I didn't hear you; but I found the bathroom light on and your toothbrush on the nightstand."

"Sorry for the mess."

"Stop apologizing. I want you to wake me up when you feel bad; I'm with you for every part of the journey. If you are nauseous, well, I'm the one who will hold your hair. Baby, I'm with you in the good parts of pregnancy and the bad ones."

"Did I tell you how much I love you?"

And I kissed him, hard. My hands were holding him near me. He's got to know how much I love him.

"As much as I want some sexy time with you right now," and he pushed his erection to my ass to prove it "I need to feed you, sweet girl. I can't have you fainting when we make love."

Hmm, maybe that happened once.

"Ok" And for emphasis, I stomp my foot.

After breakfast, and some lovin', we were relaxing in bed.

"Bella, baby, I want to ask you something."

"Sure baby."

"See, after all the mess with your father, Tanya and who knows who else, I think it will be better if we move. Buy a house. We will need the space, and I always wanted to raise my children in a place with a yard."

He left me stunned. With all the troubles we were having, I never thought about the future. Hell, I never thought about how things will be once the baby is here.

"Oh! I'll be a horrible mother!" And the crying began, again.

"No sweet girl, you'll be an excellent mother. Why don't you think so?"

"Because I never thought of that. I thought we would dismantle your office at your apartment and convert it into the nursery."

"First of all, it's our apartment. What's mine is yours and what's yours it's mine, OK? Secondly, I want to start our life together in a new place, a place we can call our own. A place you'll decorate, and will be part of you as much as part of me."

"But the apartment is gorgeous."

"But it doesn't reflect your personality. I find it cold. I want a place we can call home. Where this little one will have its own room. And, when the time comes, and we have another one, we will have enough space for him or her too. Think about it. We could even have a pet, a dog or a cat. Every child deserves a pet. At the apartment the only pet we could have would be a Tamagotchi."

He made me laugh so hard. But was right. He made me picture the future. A little boy running after a dog, or a little girl holding a kitten. I want this future. I want a family. Wow. This is an epiphany. I don't want to be the professional woman I dreamt before. I want to be a Mom. Well, I still want to work, but now I'm picturing more. Little kids who will do their homework while I'm checking my work mail at their side. Yes. I can do this.

"Oh baby, I want it. But how? We will need money, for the baby, and then the mortgage and college, I don't think I'll be able to keep my scholarship..."

"Hmm, sweet girl. I have more than enough money for that, and you know it. And college, well, yourmotherispayingit"

"What?"

"Hmm, your mother is paying your tuition. Your scholarship only covers half of it."

"How? When?"

"My father did a little research before we got married. That's when we found out. And well, I talked to your mother, and given her actual situation, well, I asked her if I could pay your tuition."

"Oh my God! And when were you going to tell me? And my mother said yes?"

"Well, she never answered, Phill told me that tuition was never a problem. But, we didn't know if her treatment would be covered by her insurance. And, well, now that we are married, and well, it could help them if I take charge, you know? To release all of you of the stress?"

I didn't know if I was angry because he didn't tell me, or ready to pounce him, because he is the sweetest man in the world.

"Please sweet girl, let me take care of you."

"But.."

"Baby, as I see it, we're a team. And as a team, there are things I'll do, like support you financially; and there are things you'll do, right now, you're carrying my child. And you're studying; you're getting ready for the future."

"But you asked me to stop working."

"Just during the pregnancy. You were fainting; it was a risk to keep you working. When you finish college, the baby will be older, and we will figure what to do. I'm not against you working. I know it gives you some kind of independence."

"Edward, I was born to never be a housewife. Believe me. I would drive everyone around me crazy."

"Baby, you can do whatever you want as long as you're happy."

"Ok, when we get back, we'll start searching for houses."

"Another thing sweet girl…"

"Yes?"

"Could we keep it a secret? You can tell Rose, but I don't want Carmen, Tanya or Kate to know we are moving. It isn't their business."

"And our parents?"

"I think our mothers could know. They won't tell our fathers. And Rose, Jasper or Alice won't say a thing."

"You don't want your father to know?"

"Nope, he will force me to buy a monstrosity like his house. Because that's what is expected of a CEO. And I want a house for us, not to keep the public image of Cullen's."

"Well, it's your father; you know how to deal with him. Any other request?"

"Yes, that we remain naked 'til we leave the cabin."

"Got it."

He held me with one hand as he lowered his face to kiss me. His hand descended 'til he squeezed my butt and pulled me close to him. His arousal poked my belly.

"Hmm, I think someone wants some lovin'."

"Always sweet girl. With you, always."

"It's a shame we have to go back." I said as I was packing our unused clothes. We really stayed in the nude all weekend.

"We can ask for this cabin anytime. Uncle Aro only uses it from time to time."

"I'd love to do it again. No one knowing where we are, no one to call us."

"No interruptions..."

"Oh, I hate those."

He kissed my neck. Open mouthed kisses. I moaned.

"Baby, if we don't hurry, we will get home at midnight and you have to work tomorrow, and I've got my doctor's appointment."

"Are you going alone?"

"No, Rose is coming with me. Something about meeting her nephew."

"She thinks it will be a boy?"

"She, your mother and Jasper. I think it's a girl."

"Hmm, I also think it's a girl. A little beauty with your eyes, and your hair, or she will suffer."

"Please, girls got it easy. If she gets your hair, all I have to do is leave it long. We could tame it with ponytails."

"And if it's a boy?"

"He'll have to wear a hat."

"Hey, don't you love my hair?"

"Of course I love it, but just remember when you were growing up, do you really want bullies bothering our baby?"

"No one bullied me for my hair."

"Not that you noticed."

"Let me show you that I would have noticed."

Edward took me by the legs and carried me like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me down."

"Nope, I'm showing you what a bully really does."

Ahh, he wanted to show me a bully, well... I bit his ass, his pretty round firm ass.

"Hey! You're the bully!"

He dropped me on the bed and then he tickled me.

"Stop! Stop!"

"No sweet girl"

"Uncle! Uncle!"

He stopped, but then he realized he was all over me.

"Hmm, what do we have here?"

With one knee he separated my legs and stood between them.

"I think these have to go." He said as he unbuttoned my jeans, and kissed my breast over the clothes.

"But baby, we'll get home late."

He sucked my nipple and said "Do you have any problem with this? Do you really want me to stop?"

Oh my! He really knows where to touch in order to make me agree.

"No! Don't stop!"

"That's what I thought."

And he pulled my jeans down. Soon, I was almost naked, just in my panties. And I thought that was unfair, he was fully clothed.

"Ahh ahh ahh. If you want to continue, you have to lose these clothes."

I didn't have to ask twice.

Finally, we were back in Seattle.

Edward took our duffel bag to the bedroom, but before he dropped the dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

"Pizza is fine?"

"Sure sweet girl, you're the one with a delicate stomach."

Before calling for pizza, I noticed several messages. Well, let's hear them.

Beeep.

_Hi Bella, it's your father. Did Jake tell you something about leaving? I just came to the station and found some bullshit letter about going away for a while. Call me if you know something._

Beeep.

_Bella it's almost midnight and you aren't back home. What is that stupid husband of yours thinking? You are pregnant. You need to stay home. I hope you don't call me from the ER._

Beeep.

_Bella, it's ten in the morning. Where are you? You know what, I'm calling Renee. Maybe she will answer me and tell me about you. Like dealing with Jake wasn't enough trouble. Call me as soon as you get home. Do you hear me? As soon as you get home!_

Oopps Charlie is angry. Now Edward was at my side, laughing from Charlie's message.

Beeep.

_Hello Mrs. Cullen. This is Nurse Crawford, from Dr. Gerandy's practice. I'm calling to remind you of your appointment this Monday at ten o'clock. We want to take a sonogram from your baby, so remember to drink at least four glasses of water before your appointment. Thanks and have a nice weekend._

"Sweet girl, I'll put a post-it on the fridge to remind you to drink enough water before you leave."

"Honey, Forks is like three hours away, I'm gonna pee in the middle of the road. I'll drink water while Rose drives."

Beeep.

_Bella. where are you? Renee told me not to worry, that you are fine. But how can I stay calm? First Jake left and now you're missing. Call me._

Beeep.

_Bella, I'm disappointed of you. Renee told me you are on your honeymoon. Why didn't you tell me? It's not like I would have stopped you. Ok, maybe I would have stoppped you, but only because you're in a delicate condition. DE-LI-CA-TE. And that husband of yours should know better than drive you around. Who knows what a bump on the road could do to the baby? Call me as soon as you come back._

"Oh my, a bump on the road! What would he say if knew all the kinky stuff we did at the cabin?"

"He would have a heart attack."

Beeep.

_Bellaaaa! Bellissima! I've got sad news. Leah is here with me, and she told me Jake disappeared. But we thought a lot and we think Charlie murdered him, cuz he isn't answering the phone and he isn't at his house. But don't worry I love you, even now that I know your father is a murderer. Take care of my nephew!_

That message left us stunned. I replayed it, just to be sure I heard what I think I heard.

Then Edward replayed it another time, because, let's face it, it was damn funny.

Beeep.

_Bella, it's your favorite brother in law. You know what, I still love you, but your father is nuts. He killed that Jakey boy and buried the body in the woods. Rose said it was in the basement, but no, the smell would have betrayed him. He buried him in the woods. Be careful, don't answer your door. We don't know whom will he kill next. Oh no! Hide my brother! I don't want to lose my twin brother! He's so cute to die!_

Ok, now we were laughing and worried. I hope those clowns went to sleep after that last call.

Beeep.

_Bella, it's Rose. Sorry for our calls from yesterday. Oh God I hate hangovers! Just to remind you I'll pick you up at quarter to seven. I'll need lots and lots of coffee, so get it ready for me. Bye!_

"Why did everyone called you and no one left me a message? If Charlie went nuts and killed people, I'm sure I would be number one on his list."

"Oh baby, I'm sure it's because I'm nicer than you. But you are sooo cuuutee to die."


	22. Chapter 22

Hi guys!

This is a little fluffy one.

Thanks to Manola for checking and correcting.

* * *

Chapter 22

BPOV

I was ready to strangle her. Really! I was totally into poisoning her cheerios.

Though I've known her for three years, this was the worst I've ever seen her. Hell, I was ready to take her back to her mother.

All of these caused by one man.

Emmet McCarty.

When she came to my doctor's appointment, I was so happy to share it with her, my best friend. We both decided she should come with me, and let Edward get lost in his job and Carlisle.

But it turned to be hell.

As soon as we arrived to the doctor's practice, I lost her.

Emmet came to greet us.

But when they took a look into each other, we lost them.

Both.

Let just say, I went to my appointment, had the sonogram taken and even discussed when I will know the sex of my baby; Rose and Emmet were lost to the world.

When I came out of my consult, I waved my hand in front of them; Rose blinked her eyes, and said "Hey Bella."

More articulated words, were out of her reach.

"Come on Rose, my next consult is thirty days away."

And her eyes went wild.

"Thirty days?"

Both of them said.

"Come on. Emmet, you can have this." I said, while I gave him a paper with her number "Call her."

And I almost lost my arm from trying to push her outside the practice.

"B-but B-be-ll-lla w-wait!"

"No, if he is as interested as we both think, believe me he'll call you."

And just like it was waiting its cue... her cell phone rang.

"See, I've told you so."

But then "highway to hell' began. Given that Rose was driving, she put the phone on speaker so she could drive and talk to Emmet.

Three hours of pure torture!

Let me tell you some parts of their call:

"Your eyes are blue like the morning sky."

"Ahhh" (that was an extremely long sigh, BTW)

Two minutes of silence, then…

"Your smile and your dimples light up my day."

"Ohhh" (that was Emmet, I guess sighing? on the other side of the line.)

Another two minutes of silence.

And again and again, all the way to Seatle!

I couldn't listen to the radio, because they were 'talking'.

I tried to sleep; it was the only rational solution. But my eyes and my brain were mesmerized by the complexity of their conversation (insert snort). It was like a train wreck, I couldn't keep my attention from Rose and her phone.

Finally, after three and a half hours of pure torture, we arrived to the glorious building of Cullen Enterprises, where I was ready to hide in my husband's office.

I passed the receptionist, whom always ignore me, and ran to the elevators.

When the elevators doors opened, I waved my hand to Jane.

She came quickly to hug me and demanded to see the sonogram picture.

"Show me that baby!"

"Hi Jane! Look it's not a blob anymore!"

"Oh don't be rude to your child! I can see its arms and legs!"

"Dr. Gerandy said that the next sonogram may show us its sex."

"What do you want Bella?"

"I really want a healthy baby, sometimes I want a girl and sometimes a boy."

"He or she is going to be a cutie. Now let's go see your husband, he's with Carlisle."

"Ok, just let me tell Rose... hell she's still in the parking lot. She's still on the phone! Damn it."

We were walking to Carlisle's office, and everywhere I turned some girl was glaring at me. You would think that by now, they just had accepted it. Edward is mine!

"It's just that Rose met the cute pediatrician at Dr. Gerandy's practice. And well, they hit it off."

"It's just about time! Poor girl has grown with the stigma of being a Cullen. Her brothers scared any nice suitor and her father imposed his poor selections. I'm happy she found someone by herself."

"Yep, you would think with her beauty she could have anyone, but beauty and brains scare the hell out of men."

"Good afternoon Heidi, we're going to visit Mr. Cullen."

And Jane passed by Heidi's desk like she wasn't there.

"But..but"

Poor skank was shocked.

Jane knocked twice on the door and opened it like it was her house. I want some of that confidence.

"Hi guys. Look who's here!"

"Sweet girl! How did the appointment go? Do you have a new picture to show me?"

My dear husband came and kissed me. I showed him the sonogram's picture and I saw his eyes, full of love and longing. His hand caressing my very little baby bump.

"I can't wait to have her or him."

But as always, my dear father in law had something nice to say

"When will you find the baby's sex? I can't wait to find that we're having a boy. To continue the Cullen tradition"

Ok, I get it, he wants a boy. But to continue the Cullen' tradition? Is Rose chopped liver? Oh well, probably Charlie thinks the same of me.

"Oh Dad, we will be happy with whatever sex it is. I can't wait to have a little princess to spoil."

"I'm sure she will have you wrapped around her little finger" said Jane, who is more used to Carlisle ways.

"Bella, are you a catholic? Will you want a Christening party?"

Hmm, I've never thought of that.

"Well, no. But if it is what you believe in I'm not against it."

"Edward, you have to discuss it with your mother. Her family is Catholic."

And we discussed the benefits of a Christening. Who would have thought we could have a healthy conversation with Carlisle?

EPOV (1 month later)

I don't know if I want to go to Dr. Gerandy's practice today. Don't misunderstand me. I'm dying to see my baby. But, we'll be seeing the big pain in the ass known as Emmet McCarty.

When Bella told me about him, I was glad Rose met a nice guy. And I still think he's a nice guy, with all the moving to a little town just to get his mother a better treatment. And the way he always has the time to talk to Bella and her stepfather about Leukemia. He's a nice guy.

But now, all his free time is spent with Rose. My baby sister! And she's so happy.

But together they're obnoxious!

All the time looking into each other's eyes, the sighs, the lame compliments.

And all the time Rose compares us with him.

'Oh Edward, look the beautiful note Emmet sent me for our one week anniversary, you never gave Bella one'

Hell! To have an 'anniversary' you have to wait a year!

'Jasper, look at the origami rose that Emmet made. You never give anything to Alice'

Yeah, that's obnoxious.

And Jasper is taking it worst.

Officially, he's single. He doesn't want our parents to know yet. And he is really discreet with Alice.

But Rose almost got him busted twice, in a week. Because she doesn't understand how 'someone would hide his happiness'.

So much for a supporting sister!

"Bella baby, let's go. Remember to bring water for the road."

"Hi Cullens. Did you bring your appendage?" Said Nurse Crawford looking around. Yeah, even sweet ol' Nurse it's tired of that couple.

"No, thank God, she stayed home."

"Come on, let me check your wife."

After all the picking, prodding and tests; nurse Crawford asked my wife to uncover her belly.

"You know the drill, the gel is cold."

Finally we got a view of our baby. He or she it's almost formed.

"Is she sucking her thumb?"

"Yes, and she? Do you want a girl Mr. Cullen?"

"I don't have any preference, but right now I've got a hunch that it's a girl."

"Hmm let's see if we can find out."

But as the wand passed near her, she turned; giving us a good look of her behind.

"No, but I'm sure next time she or he won't be so shy."

As we were on the road, back to Seattle, a police cruiser pulled us over.

Shit, Charlie is here.

"Let me handle him."

But when I protested, Bella said "Just let me."

She descended off the car, as Charlie walked to us.

"Hi Dad. What do you want?"

"Hi Bella. I was on my way to your apartment."

Ha! That's one of the reasons we are moving to a new house. We just have to choose between two houses.

"Jake sent you a letter. He says he's fine. And do you know a Leah? He sent her a letter too."

Oh, I forgot about Leah and her Sherlock Holmes complex. Ha. Killing Jake and burying his body, that was funny. And now she's a good friend of the girls. It was a sad thing to tell her the truth about Jake's departure. If she was confused about her feelings towards him, well, it got worst.

"Oh sure Dad, I'll give it to her. Now, hmm, we just went to Dr. Gerandy's practice and, hmm, here take one copy."

"What's this?"

"This is a picture of your grandchild. Now I'm four months, and, well, I just want you to have it."

Shit, now I have to ask Jane to make more copies.

And Charlie was blushing. Wow, there's a first time for everything.

"Thanks Bells."

"Well Charlie, we have to go. Edward has to work and I want to rest, this pregnancy is tiring."

"Sure, go. Take care of that baby. Bye Edward."

I just waved and opened Bella's door.

"See, you can kill them with sugar. Now he will think it twice before becoming aggressive towards us."

Oops, my sweet girl just gave me a lesson. Would that work with Dad?

* * *

A/N: I guess we'll have to wait to know the sex of the baby. What do you think of Rose and Emmet?

See ya.


	23. Chapter 23

Hi! I'd like to apologize again. Recently I've been asked to move from my house, the owner's son is marrying and they want the house for him. So now in my free time I'm packing. I hope this ends in early November and then I'll be back to post more frequently, but meanwhile... please have patience.

* * *

Chapter 23

**EPOV**

Now that Bella is reaching the five month mark, we finally established a routine.

She's back in college, well, two on line classes. Then she spends two days with her mother at the hospital. Fridays are her 'stay at home resting' day. Sometimes she helps my mother with the planning of some event because Esme can't stay away from her future grandchild.

Luckily for her, the fainting and the puking stopped a month ago. So for now her pregnancy is going peachy.

I also appreciate that Rose is taking the same two classes on line. Rose's internship at Carmen's department resulted quite challenging, and too much time demanding. But she is happy. Carmen could be a pain in the ass, but is extremely intelligent and Rose is learning a lot from her.

As for me, well, I spend two days with Dad, and the rest of the week with my department. I'm training Ben to take my place. He's almost my right hand so I consider him the proper choice. He knows everything and everyone and they respect him. Perfect choice, right?

But now, we're on the middle of Monday's planning meeting. So boring. I'm doing the best I can to avoid falling asleep. But, seriously, why spend fifty minutes discussing the music that will be played in the elevators? Really, put the Macarena nobody will notice. And if they notice maybe they'll laugh.

To my left, Kate is still explaining how the right choice of music could motivate the employees. Right, because they spend all day in the elevators.

Better use this time in something productive. Let's see. After this meeting, I'm having another one with Uncle Eleazar. He told me it was urgent. He explained that there are some new developments in their research of the stolen shares.

Ouch! Who the hell stomped on my foot?

"Well, before we leave, I've got some news." That was my father, finally this meeting is over.

"As all of you know, I'm planning to retire soon; and I'm training Edward to take my place." Way to make it official Dad. "Well, I want you to know, that the rest of the company will stay the same, no need to restructure." Everybody drops a sigh of relief, it was rumored that I was cutting some jobs and naturally everybody panicked. "Anyway, I need someone to cover Edward's position. So I'll give you a week to send me resumes. Next week I'll start the interviews."

"But what about Ben? He's already there..."

"The board asked for candidates. Don't look at me like that Edward. If Ben is the right choice, you have nothing to fear."

Well, considering the board is mostly my father and my uncles... who already supports Ben...

"Well, see you next week."

And we were dismissed.

I'm shocked. Why ask for interviews? Even my father approves of Ben, maybe it's just to keep up appearances.

"Edward, would you come to my office? I've got something important to show you." Kate asked, putting her hand on my thigh.

"Sorry Kate, I'm going to another meeting." I took her hand from my leg. Personal space, you know?

"It's really important," she whispered in my ear "and it will be quick."

What's her problem!? Quickly I took a step back.

"I have this meeting with some members of the board..."

"Please Edward, you asked me before for information about James, your intern. Well, I have some news."

Quickly I looked at Jasper, he heard her. He winked so I knew he had my back. If I'm not out of her office in five minutes, he will rescue me.

"Ok, let's go. But make it quick, as I've told you, I have another meeting."

"Look Edward, I know you don't like James, but with us the mere mortals, that are not programmers, he's been so helpful. Last week I got a virus, and he saved my computer in an hour. An hour! And every time I have a doubt, he's always patient with me."

"Yes, maybe he'll be ok helping around; but not to work in my team. What do you have on him?"

"Well, I checked his references. His first job was with a company that no longer exists, but it was his high school job. His previous boss answered, he worked with a company named Osorio something."

Osorio? That name... I'm sure I've heard it.

"And what did he say?"

"She is a woman. She was happy with him, but he quit after college got difficult. She didn't know he's an intern here. Give me five minutes and I'll give you the right name..."

"No Kate, I have to leave. But thanks, I'll consider what you've told me about him. I'll try to tolerate him, but really, he's not my team's material."

"Edward, he just finished college after five years of economic struggles. He supported his family, dropped out of college for five years for them, give him a chance."

Right, a chance. But, I don't know why, I just don't trust him.

I ran to my office. I'm sure Eleazar was already there.

I just knocked on Jasper's office to tell him I was fine and went into my office.

"Edward, why are you running? You're just twenty minutes late?" Ha, ha uncle.

"Sorry, our previous meeting lasted more than I expected."

"Oh yeah, I heard how you'll improve productivity with music... in the elevators."

"Could you believe they rejected my music?"

"What song did you propose?"

"Mario Bros theme."

"Really?"

"They want us to hear to Justin Bieber! Ha! Like that will light my mood."

"I'm glad I don't have to work here. In my house I can hear whatever I choose, and no one will object. Well, let me start."

"Ok. Do you want something to drink, water?"

"No thanks. Did your father ask for candidates for your position?"

"Yep. I was wondering why?"

"Do you remember the company that bought my shares? Well, finally they sent someone to our meeting and they want to change a lot of things around here."

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, they think that we should stop working on games."

"That's crazy, games and apps are what make more money. Our sales..."

"I know. Worst, they had a specific request. They want to work with banks. Apparently they have contacts with banks all over the world."

"That's weird. I mean, yes we got some financial and security software, but for banks we need a lot more research and…"

"I know. I don't like it. But your father, would like to explore that possibility. They sold him the idea of global expansion. And now that they know you're replacing him they want this woman that's perfect for your position."

"Who? How did they know?"

"It's not a secret son. So now they have Victoria Hunter, and she has a really aggressive approach."

"How's that?"

"She's a very attractive woman, about your age, red head, two big assets," he said with his hands in front of his chest "you know the type. In five minutes she had the other members of the board wrapped around her finger. Hell, Senator Mallory, almost asked her to be his 'personal assistant.'"

"Really? Well she could be attractive, but my department develops software, I don't need someone aggressive. I need someone who knows different languages, who understands the logic of the team. If she's like that, she will scare my guys. "

"See my point? I don't like her because she'll take control of a sensitive area of the company."

"And my father the control freak, allowed that?"

"Yep, he thinks he can control her. Personally, I don't think so. I'm sure she answers to another boss with a hidden agenda."

We stayed quiet for five minutes. That's a lot to think about. Who can be running this company? Why control Cullen's? There are other software companies more oriented to business software.

"What was the name of the company again?"

"Osorio Inc."

Osorio, like the company who hired James?

"Do you remember the guy I don't like, James. He came from that company. Maybe it's a coincidence, but I don't like it."

"Me neither. I'll ask Alistair to check him. Ah, speaking of Alistair, he asked me if you're still being followed, now that the guy from Forks isn't around anymore."

"I'll ask Bella, really I haven't checked it anymore; we thought it was him."

"Please check with her; Mallory claims that his daughter has been followed and asked us. He thinks it's a scorned suitor but he also thinks his daughter is still a virgin. She received a note claiming they know all her moves and that they will find her. So now she's on her way to London to work with Tanya and Lotty. But when he mentioned it, I got worried. Believe me, I thought it was the guy from Forks, but now..."

"Bella never thought it was him. She said it was such a fancy car following us and Jake didn't have a way to get a car like that. Rose thought he was too dumb. I didn't believe them. Do you think we're in danger? She only leaves the house to go with her mother to the hospital or when my mother picks her up."

"Ahh your new house. Who knows where it is?"

"Only Jasper and Rose; and their significant others."

"And your mother?"

"Yes, she also knows. We don't want anyone else to know. Why? Did you find our new address?"

He laughed.

"We knew when you signed the papers son. But don't worry, we won't tell anyone. Just ask your wife to never be alone."

Damn it's late. I told Bella I'd be home for dinner at seven, and now it's a quarter to eight. I'll have to run, if I don't, I'll get a repeat from last week.

That day I said I'd be home at seven and traffic was horrendous. I got home at nine. And Bella... was pissed. She yelled and said that I never cared about her feelings. Then she cried claiming that I don't love her anymore. Then she asked if I was having an affair, she even called Jane and asked her. By midnight she was calmed and horny. But I was exhausted. So the screaming began again. I hate her hormones.

Better text her and say I'll be late. With the things Uncle Eleazar told me, I hope she will be fine and drop it.

"hmmm"

Oh God! Someone is here! And having fun after hours...

"Mmmm James."

I stopped. Who could be with James, after working hours?

Now I was walking slowly, trying to be quiet.

There in the supplies closet. Right in front of the lobby.

"Edward quit eavesdropping."

Ehhh! I jumped.

"Damn Alec. You scared me. Did you hear them?"

"Yep, we're recording it."

"Recording it? Why?"

"It's James and Jessica, we all hate him and we want something to use as leverage for later. We don't know if we're going to need it."

"He's with Jessica? Carmen's assistant?"

"Today is Jessica, last week it was Bree from accounting. What do you expect? Now that you and Jasper are taken, the girls need someone new."

"What about you? Bree drools every time she sees you."

"I don't like to do girls from work. Never. It gets awkward."

"But you like to get them on video?"

"It's more to get James and I wasn't the one who suggested it. It was your brother. He was pissed to discover why Bree stayed working overtime when she's not behind her schedule."

More moaning and giggles.

"Come on Edward. Let's go, I'll check up on the video tomorrow."

"You'll check it? Pervert."

"I want to hear if he asks her for something. He asked Bree her password last week. But she didn't give it to him. But Jessica is too dumb and she probably will."

Damn him! I knew he's up to something. Now I have to run to Bella and call Alistair.

**BPOV**

"But Rose, he's late again!"

"Bella, he's busy with work. Believe me. I watched him. Did you know that he didn't go out for lunch and he just ate some crackers Jane gave him? Trust me, between Dad pressing him and your hormones my poor brother will end with an ulcer!"

Now my sobs begin.

"Oh Rose, I'm such a bad wife!"

"No sweetie, you just need some patience. He will be home soon. Now, back to our birthday party..."

Ha! Our party.

Rose's birthday is a week after mine, so we always celebrate them together. For our twenty first birthdays we planned a whole weekend of alcohol binging. Now, given my pregnancy and Emmet's posture on alcohol... it will be a spa day with Alice and Leah.

We started saving for this birthday two years ago, the goal was to party in Vegas. You know, YOLO and all that.

Now, mani pedis and maybe a glass of wine for me. A tiny little glass of wine.

"Leah got our massages booked. Did you talk to her? It seems like Jake is coming to take her on a date and she thinks they'll try the long distance relationship."

"Really? She doesn't have to worry; he'll be totally faithful and dedicated to her."

"But that means he'll be here for our dinner party. Are you comfortable with that?"

"Well, I don't care, I mean, I'm happy for them. I hope he doesn't mind that I'll be there with my husband."

"Well, I'll leave you now. Please, don't yell at my brother. He loves you Bella. And now that I see how much pressure he has from everyone, it's overwhelming. It's not just from my father, the board, Carmen, Jasper are pressuring him too. Be patient with him, ok?"

"Sure honey. Love you Rose."

"Love you, bye."

Sure he has pressure. And what does he think I have? My poor mother is puking her way through chemo. My father calls everyday asking us to move to Forks so he can retire and watch his grandchild grow. Carlisle calls me when he knows Edward is at the office to ask if I've signed the damn post-nup. Damn classes are not the same online. And this baby thinks is funny to play with mommy's hormones.

Well, while I'll wait for him to come home, I'll play with his Xbox for a while. Yeah, his baby, the Xbox. His immaculate-never had a scratch Xbox.

Let's see how late he comes when he sees I'm playing with it.

One and a half hour later...

Who's knocking at the door? Just let me kill this zombie! Yes, check point! Check point! Ha! I've made it!

Damn they're still knocking.

When I looked through the peephole, there was no one there.

I opened the door and on the floor I found an envelope.

**To Bella Cullen.**

Hmm, but nobody knows where we live. All the mail goes to the apartment.

No return address.

I closed the door and open it.

Three pictures fall to the floor as I took the note that came with them.

**You may have his baby... but you won't have him.**

Ehh? I looked at the pictures, they were of Kate with her hand on Edward's leg, too close to his promise land; Kate whispering in his ear; Edward and Kate leaving the room, his hand on the small of her back...

No, no, no, no.

This is Edward, he loves me.

But now I'm fat.

And Kate is so thin.

And I've been too angry at him, I scream and yell.

And she's too... too available.

What if my outbursts made him look for another girl?

What if my screams and cries made him look for a quieter girl?

Oh! I just yell at him for leaving his socks on the floor!

Maybe I should be more patient...

Oh, I called him an asshole for leaving his wet towel on the bed!

And for drinking his OJ from the container in the fridge!

And, and...

Oh my poor baby! I lost your father before you had the chance to meet him!

"Bella, Sweet girl, why are you crying?"

Sniff "Be-because" sniff "I-I've lost you!"

Then two strong arms held me. He was here.

"Bella, why would you think you lost me? You know I love you."

"But" sniff, sniff "I've been mean to you!" sniff

"Baby, it's fine, I know it's because of your hormones."

"But you'll leave me!" and he gave me a napkin to blow my nose.

"You will leave me for her!"

"Baby, I will never leave you. You're my wife. We're together, sweet girl, forever"

"But the pictures!"

"What pictures? What are you talking about, sweet girl?"

"These pictures!" and I showed him the pictures.

His face was emotionless. I didn't see guilt or shame. Then there was anger. Now that I see him, he's wearing the same shirt on the pictures, and the same pants... oh my God, they're from Today!

"Who gave you these?"

"Someone brought them here."

"Someone?"

"They just knocked on the door and when I open it there was no one there."

"Sweet girl, they're from today's meeting. Believe me, everybody was there. Ask Jasper or Alec. Kate had some... information regarding some... troubles at work. But these, what you see in there, that's all that happened. She just gave me the information and I left her office. Nothing else happened."

"B-but why did someone send them to me?"

"I don't know and I don't know who took the pictures, it had to be someone at the meeting..."

Duh, no it was someone at McDonalds... no, be patient Bella. Don't mock the husband. Damn hormones!

"Was Jasper there? Or Alec? Maybe they noticed something."

"Oh sweet girl, it's more than that. Did you notice someone following you?"

"Honestly, I've never checked. But you were so sure it was Jake, and well, he's harmless; so I've never checked again."

"Sweet girl, there have been some... new developments. I don't want you to be alone. I don't know who took the pictures. But the people at the meeting don't know about the house. If someone brought them here, I'm sure they're following you and somehow they knew I was going to be late. So I don't think whoever it might be is working alone. We have to call Alistair! And baby, I think you should go to Forks with your father for a while, for your safety."

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?


	24. Chapter 24

Hi! This chapter isn't beta'd, any errors are mine. More at the end.

* * *

Chapter 24

A little recap...

Bella now is almost five months into her pregnancy, now they live in their new house. After a long meeting at work, Edward finds out that the mystery company Osorio Inc is still trying to control Cullen Enterprises. And then someone sends some tricky pictures to Bella... to their new house which no one is supposed to know.

"Sweet girl, there have been some... new developments. I don't want you to be alone. see, I don't know who took the pictures, but the possible ones, don't know about the house. And well, if someone brought them here, I'm sure he's following you, and somehow knew I was late. So I don't think whomever he may be, is working alone. We have to call Alistair and, baby, I think I'll send you with your father to Forks, it's for your safety."

BPOV

Leave my house to go to Forks? Nuh uh. Never.

"Baby, I know you're asking this because you're worried. But, believe me, from the bottom of my heart, and really I'm telling this the sweetest way possible... Are you fucking nuts?"

His shocked face told me that maybe I wasn't as sweet and subtle as I wanted.

"But sweet girl, they know where we live"

"Edward, " no more pet names until he gets it "first of all, call Alistair and demand he brings his sorry ass here, maybe your uncles presence also will help."

He looked at me, then he made the call.

I was sure as hell that Edward was hiding some information from me, and God helps me, I was ready to fight him to find out. If he was 'protecting me', well, after these pictures, I guess I deserve to know whatever is happening.

"I don't wanna get taken by surprise again.

"Sweet girl, they're coming here soon"

"I didn't hear you telling our new address, do they know?"

He drop down his shoulders, Ok I got secret number one revealed.

"Baby, they are, well, kinda, sorta, following us."

"What?"

"They've been following us, they knew about our moving, eloping, everything before we did it."

"Why? Aren't they on our side?"

"They're on our side, it is that... hmmm... well, initially, it was a test for me, but then some things begin to happen and well, now it's for our safety."

"Baby, you need to tell me all from the beginning"

And so he did.

He told me the good, the bad, the WTF.

Apparently Carlisle is a control freak egomaniac but charismatic leader, go figure, and they're using his big ego head to control him. But the bad news are someone else knows it, and they sure know They plan to retire soon, and now are trying to steal the company. And they had given the first step, stealing Eleazar shares, now they're harassing Senator Mallory. And Edward believes that the pictures are the next step.

Me, I'm not so sure. It's not the first time someone tries to break us. And just because Tanya and Jacob aren't in the picture anymore, it means we are ridden of threats; I remember not long ago Kate was all over my husband, and she is friend of Maria. That bitch stabbed Alice. Maybe Edward doesn't remember, but I can't forget. The smell of blood... Ok Bella, quit the drama. Damn hormones!

"Bella! Bella!"

Uh!

"Are you ok? You zoned out"

"Uh! Oooh. Hi! Alistair, Aro, Eleazar. Sorry I was thinking" Oh! Earth swallow me! they're here and I didn't notice.

Edward kissed the top of my head. "What were you thinking sweet girl?"

"Do you remember the Gala when Maria and Kate attacked Alice?"

"Alice, like Jasper's girlfriend, that no one is supposed to know, but everybody does?"

"Yep, that one; why?"

"That explains something."

Oh come on Aro! Don't be cryptic. Tell us!

"Well, it had to be the reason why Kate decided to cut the interns list"

I guess I said that louder than I thought.

"So Kate cut Alice from the list?"

"Alice, Rose and you. And also some girl that Alec was adamant was necessary. She was punishing you for the attack."

"Hey, but they were the ones attacking Alice, Maria stabbed her"

"But you were stealing their men... and it wasn't a big wound."

"Like they owned them"

"Maybe one day, you should talk to Esme, she was the one encouraging them."

"What? My sweet mother in law encouraged those nuts?"

"Well, they are pretty smart, and it was them or Tanya and Lauren, so... well, you make a guess"

"But why? Those girls are freaking crazy, really, ready to go to funny farm crazy."

"Well, do you know about our health troubles?"

I nodded

"Well, Carlisle is determined to retire and we don't know how long we could be here, so... we need Edward and Jasper to take over the company"

"And you were supporting their arranged marriage?"

"Hmm, yes. Bella, think about it. We need to keep control of the company, and, neither of them showed special interest in one girl. Your husband was just, hmmm, looking around"

"Hey, but he just had to meet me. And why did you want to marry them?"

"It was a risk; there were so many gold diggers around. We needed someone who never tries to steal the company."

"So I passed the test. And Tanya and Lauren aren't bright enough... Wait, did Kate or Maria pass it? They look like gold diggers to me"

"We are not so sure about them. First they seem obsessed to get married to wealthy and powerful men, but recent actions led me to suspect... maybe they want something more."

"I always thought Kate really wanted Edward in a good way, she considered herself the appropriate woman for him"

"Appropriate? And where is the love, passion? She is sick" Did they really saw her like an option?

"Maria is more the obsessive kind; but recently we noticed a change in their actions, like they have a plan"

"And what do you think about the pictures? How do they get our address?"

"We are sure someone is following you. And the pictures, I checked the footage of the surveillance camera in our way here, and at the time, Carmen, Alec, even Carlisle were looking at their cell phones, and we suspect there were cameras hiding"

"What? Do you suspect? No confirm?"

"We have cameras there; maybe someone is stealing our images"

"What about this guy, James?"

"He's just looking for money, he doesn't have a plan. Alistair is offering money, maybe we get something of him"

"phhht! Please! You are the less informed guys ever!"

They looked shocked. What? They think they are all like James Bond, but they miss the basics...

"Ok, you need to talk to Jessica Stanley, Carmen's assistant."

"Why?"

"Because that girl, is the very first source of knowledge in the company. She is totally aware of who is with whom, who is sleeping with everyone, and even she could show you one or two things."

"But she was with James.."

"Oh Edward, you're so naive! She's not sleeping with James because he led her, she's trying to get a date for the next launching party; and if you listened to me, you should know that she tells Rose every gossip around the company; why do you think Carmen keeps her close? It isn't for her bright intellect! She knows everything! The problem is that the girl never keeps quiet, she likes to share. So if we ask her, we sure know that everybody knows we asked her."

It was too funny to watch them thinking about the possibilities...

"Let me give you some facts you aren't considering. First of all, she has access to every area in the company. She's the one who remembers birthdays or plans showers. So she has access and some kind of friendship with everyone"

"That's not true! My guys never will share..."

"Nuh uh. Ben had asked Angela Weber out three times, and right now she's thinking to say yes. And Alec and Jane are dating, nothing serious though."

Ha, ha. My poor husband was flabbergasted.

"But Ben would never..."

"Jessica heard him ask and she questioned Angela. Remember Jessica hears everything. And Alec and Jane aren't discreet at all."

"Really?" Aro asked. "I've never noticed anything with Alec"

"The little blue flower on Jane's desk, it was a gift from Alec"

"How d"

"I asked. She's my friend, you know"

"But sweet girl, I still want you in Forks. I'm worried to have you here all alone."

The others nod in approval. Except from Alistair.

"Wait, who will be with her in Forks. As far as I know her father lives alone, and no one could be near in case of emergency. I think she better stay here or with Esme."

While they were thinking, and my opinion never mattered... well, you know me; I love my husband and his family but...

"If you're so nervous I can stay with my mother. She'll be home for the next ten days. And she never leaves and Phill is there."

"But everybody will know you're there"

"And everybody knows where I am right now; apparently discretion is something unattainable these days"

At least they look sheepish.

"Look, in Forks I'll be alone, now that Jake's gone; my father does all the work there, even if it's saving cats from trees. And Esme is working all day, she's never alone. And I'll be holed up with crazy bitch from hell. And I don't want to be stabbed. Somehow I don't think it'll be fine with the baby; maybe a piercing later but not a knife..."

"Ok sweet girl we got your point."

"Good, now I'm starving, if we're gonna make more plans, someone has to call for pizza, because you guys need a lot of help."

**EPOV**

Urghhh! I hate that woman!

"No Victoria, please let me handle this."

This woman intimidates all my men! She thinks her pose as a extreme confident woman gives her leadership, maybe in other areas it would work. Not here. Damn! Eric began working yesterday on a new feature for our latest software that was yesterday. Today, after five minutes of Victoria's peep talk, he feels like rubbish.

We decide, not true, Carlisle A.K.A. my senile father thought it was a good idea restructure the company, so Alec, Ben and Victoria will be responsible for all the programmers. It would be fine if she had another approach to my team. She scared them, she threatens them and worst, she shows her boobs. The result, she screams and yells and then at the smallest hint of ogling... she finishes them. Like a Mortal Kombat fatality. What? I'm software developer, I'm a gamer.

"But Edward, he must know how important he finishes with this on time. The productivity..."

"Look Vicky, right now, he's scared shitless and I need him to have his mind on work matters, not looking for a place to hide his sorry ass. Let me talk to him"

"Oh, well. But this is part of the things I'll change in this company; the employees feel like they can do whatever they want"

You'll change? Oh no. If I have something to say in this, and believe my sorry CEO ass I have, she's not going to change a thing.

"Just let me handle this. He'll have it finished by Friday"

And you know the worst thing; I have to be nice to her. Because she's bitching to Dad.

"Ok Eric, what happened here?"

Maybe I'm less patient because the lack of sex is affecting me. Since we decide let Bella stay with her mother, my father has me tied to this building 24/7. He calls me at midnight! And he treats us like now that I don't have responsibilities at home, well I have enough time to work. This is my wife and my baby!

I miss them.

But I have to hurry. Tomorrow I'm taking the day off, because we'll find the baby's sex. If he or she let us know.

"Edward I need you to come with us tomorrow. We have another brunch with your college friend"

Ha, if Vicky is sooo capable, she'll have to handle the creepy guy.

"Sorry Vicky," Oh she hates when I call her like that "Tomorrow is my day off"

"But, Carlisle, Mr. Cullen he has to come. That guy only confides in him" Oh, and now she uses the puppy eyes!

"Edward, she's right. This guy always likes to talk with you."

"Not this time, he's eager to meet Victoria" and her two assets, he he. If she uses them why can't I? "He said it will be better for future reference. Given the next changes in the company..." Ha! Deal with that Vicky.

"I guess you're right, better she gets acquainted with him"

I was tempted to do a victory dance, but better not.

"Bella, Edward! What a nice surprise." Ahh nurse Crawford, my favorite nurse ever. She was spreading some goo on Bella's belly.

"Are you ready to know?" Dr. Gerandy said, passing a wand on the gooey surface

"Sure, I can't wait to start with the nursery."

"Well, let's see if this time we don't have a shy baby"

Oh God! The images were so clear this time! And it's sucking its thumb! I was crying. I know men aren't supposed to cry, but, but who couldn't? It is a piece of me and Bella. Look at that little nose!

I feel a finger softly cleaning my tears. I looked down, and my sweet girl was crying with me.

"Ok, let me see... well, congratulations. It's a girl!"

* * *

A/N: Ok guys, first of all, I want to send a hug to every reader in Guatemala. I really hope everybody is fine, here in México the earthquake didn't make any damage.

Then Manola, all my prayers and good vibes are with you, everything will be alright!

And now, what do you think? Do you expected a baby girl?


	25. Chapter 25

Hi!

Is someone out there?

Just passing by to say Hi! and to give you some apologies because I've failed to write this past month. RL had been awful lately. But I want to tell you the story is almost written, and after New Year I'll be back posting.

So see ya soon, and Merry Christmas and happy 2013.

Mayra


End file.
